Clover
by Chizuma
Summary: Clover, el lugar donde tus sueños se hacen realidad....Mimato!
1. Chapter 1

**Clover **

Yamatto Ishida un joven pero exitoso empresario se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de Tokio. Estaba realmente triste, y lo único que quería era ponerse una buena borrachera para tratar de olvidar todos sus problemas.

Llegó a una zona de la ciudad en la que pocas veces había estado, ahí se encontraban muchos bares, burdeles y casinos. Los diversos anuncios de cada local brillaban insistentemente con las luces de neon que los adornaban. A pesar de ser algo tarde, las calles se encontraban llenas de hombres, algunos borrachos otros solamente buscaban una prostituta.

_Como es posible que esté en este lugar?, cómo rayos caí tan bajo?. _Se preguntó insistentemente al ver en que zona de la ciudad se encontraba, él al ser alguien de elite sólo visitaba los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad y con mas clase, pero en ese momento sólo tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar, y sin pensarlo y aparte para no encontrarse a nadie conocido decidió ir a esa parte de la ciudad.

Entró al bar más decente que encontró, al hacerlo inmediatamente llamó la atención de todos, él vestía impecable, iba de traje negro con una corbata del mismo color, él era un famoso empresario y por lo tanto siempre debía cuidar su imagen.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió un güisqui, en seguida se lo sirvieron y comenzó a tomar, sin embargo ni siquiera sentía tantos ánimos de eso, no tenía ganas de nada. Tocó su bolsillo y ahí sintió algo, el objeto por el cual estaba enormemente deprimido. Sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con un gran diamante rosa, y así comenzó a recordar todo con respecto a ese anillo.

_Sora yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te amo—_

_Yo también Yamatto, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito—_

_Entonces quieres casarte conmigo?—Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y abría la pequeña caja para dejar ver un hermoso anillo._

_Sora abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no podía creer que eso pasara, con lágrimas en los ojos sólo pronuncio un ligero si. Yamatto se pudo de pie y le puso el anillo, ella al instante lo abrazó y sellaron ese momento con un beso._

_Después de ese momento hicieron publico su compromiso, todos estaban contentos, todos excepto Taichi Yagami, el mejor amigo de ambos y eterno enamorado de Sora._

_Una noche de lluvia, Sora se estaba arreglando para salir con Yamatto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, era Taichi._

_Que sucede?—_

_De verdad te vas a casar?—_

_Por supuesto, sólo viniste a eso?, Matt va a llegar en cualquier momento, mejor vete—_

_No, de ninguna forma. No quiero que te cases con él, no puedes casarte con él, tú no lo amas—_

_Claro que sí, lo amo.—_

_Tú aún me amas a mí…sólo te casa con él para hacerme sufrir, sé que en el pasado te engañé pero yo fui un idiota y estoy muy arrepentido…por eso te pido que no te cases con él, cásate conmigo—_

_Sora se quedó muda ante esas palabras. En el pasado ellos habían tenido una relación, pero terminó ya que Sora descubrió que Taichi le había sido infiel, y después comenzó a salir con Matt solo para demostrarle que ella podía tener a quien quisiera y que no lo necesitaba. Pero ahora las palabras de Tai parecían verdaderas, su rostro mostraba que estaba sufriendo y que la necesitaba._

_No puedes venir a decirme eso y esperar que todo se resuelva como si nada hubiese pasado..tú me hiciste mucho daño y ahora soy feliz, es cierto que no amo a Matt pero él puede hacerme feliz y me ofrece todo el amor que tu nunca me diste.—_

_Pero no lo amas!, solo lo ves como amigo, dime cuando haces el amor con él sientes lo mismo que cuando lo hacías conmigo?—_

_Sora se quedó callada, ella nunca se había acostado con Yamatto, no se sentía preparada para eso, y en cambio con Tai estuvieron juntos la primera noche en la que se hicieron novios. Tai fue el primer hombre en su vida, el primero que la tocó, el primero que la besó, fue su mejor amigo, fue el primero en todo, fue su primer y único amor…_

_Sora no te cases, por favor, no cometas el mayor error de tu vida—_

_Sora lo miró a los ojos, cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por él hacia eco en su cabeza, ella tenía que tomar una decisión y debía ser ya, antes de que comenzaran con todos los preparativos de la boda, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Sora fui un idiota, lo reconozco, y en los dos años que no estuvimos juntos y que los pasaste con él me di cuenta que no hay alguien tan buena como tú. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, y lo único que deseo es que volvamos a estar juntos, por favor dame otra oportunidad, ya cambié, no soy el mismo idiota de antes ahora estoy completamente seguro que puedo amarte y hacerte feliz—_

_Sora no pudo más, y lo abrazó, Tai era el único al que ella amaba y por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no lo podía olvidar._

_Y así comenzaron una relación en secreto, ella sabía que debía terminar con Yamatto pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, llevaba un mes intentando decírselo. Pero no podía, le daba miedo la reacción de Matt._

_Una mañana Yamatto había decidido sorprender a Sora, le había comprado un hermoso collar y unos aretes de diamantes que harían juego con el hermoso vestido que ella llevaría el dia de la boda. _

_Matt se sentía culpable, se la había pasado trabajando y no le había prestado la atención necesaria a Sora. Por eso quería recompensarla y decirle que la amaba y después llevarla a desayunar o a algún otro lugar solamente con el pretexto de estar juntos. Tocó el timbre pero nadie le abrió y recurrió a la llave de emergencia que él siempre portaba, abrió la puerta, y entró._

_Todo el departamento estaba en silencio, pero había ropa en el piso._

_Pero que desordenada es Sora—Pensó al tiempo que levantaba una blusa, caminó un poco más y puso una cara picara al levantar un brasier, nunca había echo el amor con ella, pero ahora que se iban a casar al fin lo harían. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver una camisa de hombre en el piso, después unos pantalones._

_Su mente se fue aclarando lentamente, temió lo peor, de ninguna manera podía ser cierto, después se dirigió a la habitación de Sora, abrió la puerta y su mundo cayó en pedazos._

_Ella dormía en el pecho de Tai, era claro que habían pasado la noche juntos. No lo podía creer, el era su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que Tai había sido novio de Sora eso ya había acabado muchos años atrás…._

_Una rabia lo inundó, caminó a la cocina, llenó una cubeta de agua y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto. Finalmente lanzó el agua al rostro de esos dos. Despertaron al instante, el agua estaba helada._

_Pero que mierda pasa!—Gritó Tai enojado._

_Eso debería decirlo yo!—_

_Yamatto, que que haces aquí?—Le dijo Sora al verlo._

_Que mierda les pasa a ustedes dos, como fueron capaces de engañarme así?!, Taichi eres un cabrón! No vuelvas a hablarme, y lo mismo para ti!—miró a Sora con odio._

_Espera yo te tengo que explicar, no te vallas—_

_Y que me vas a explicar?, que durante no se cuanto tiempo me estuviste engañando con mi mejor amigo?!, y que a pesar de que estábamos comprometidos y día a día te demostraba lo mucho que te amaba y te idolatraba tú nunca quisiste hacer el amor conmigo, pero con este pendejo que solo juega contigo te acuestas todos los días—_

_Yo la amo, y ella a mi también. Será mejor que la olvides, ella no se va a casar contigo—_

_Y creíste que me iba a casar con ella después de esto!, de ninguna manera pienso volver a verte a ti o a ella!, hagan su maldita vida juntos.—_

_El ambiente era de lo peor, Tai se puso los boxers y se paró de la cama, Sora se quedó ahí cubriéndose con las sabanas mojadas, no sabía que hacer._

_Sora espero que te des cuenta que este es solo un maldito playboy que se va acostando con cualquiera, él de ninguna manera te hará feliz, él no te va a amar como yo, y estoy seguro que vas a volver hacia mi llorando pidiéndome otra oportunidad pero yo te voy a mandar al diablo como la maldita ramera que eres—_

_Tan pronto dijo eso Taichi estrelló su puñó en su cara, Yamatto cayó al piso, Tai golpeaba demasiado fuerte._

_No dejaré que le hables así!!, se que lo que hicimos no fue bueno y que debimos decírtelo, pero tu desde un principio sabías que ella no te amaba, sabías perfectamente que su amor era una mentira, pero te seguiste engañando día tras día pensando que algún día te iba a querer—_

_Callate, callate—Matt se puso de pie y los dos comenzaron a pelear, al principio estaban parejos pero después Matt comenzó a golpearlo mas fuerte y a ganarle a Tai, Sora se asustó, se puso una bata y trató de detener la pelea, pero Matt la empujó logrando que ella cayera al piso, eso había sido suficiente, Sora tomó el anillo de compromiso y se lo lanzó a la cara a Matt._

_Él dejó de pelear por esta acción y tomó el anillo entre sus manos, Tai tan solo se levantó y comenzó a detener la hemorragia de su nariz, cuando Yamatto se enojaba era terrible, lo golpeo brutalmente, Tai por un instante temió por su vida. _

_Yo no te amo!, nunca me podría enamorar de alguien tan frío, egocéntrico como tú. Sólo piensas en tu trabajo, solo te importa el dinero, y nunca me prestabas atención, Tai es todo lo que busco, él es perfecto para mí, es mucho mejor que tu, él si tiene corazón—_

_Yama se sintió tan mal por esas palabras, y después observó como Sora trataba de ayudar a Tai, ellos si parecían estar enamorados, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y se fue. _

Esos recuerdos lo seguían atormentando, a pesar de que habían transcurrido 6 meses de aquello. Le dolía demasiado pensar en eso, la herida aun estaba abierta y por mas que lo intentara no podía sanar.

Siguió tomando, pero él tenía muy buena resistencia al alcohol, por mas que quisiera y por mas que lo necesitara no se embriagaba, era como si su tristeza impidiera que el alcohol lo afectara por completo.

Salió del bar y continuo caminando, ya era bastante tarde, había demasiados burdeles de mala muerte, demasiadas prostitutas que se le ofrecían, por un momento pensó en comprar algo de sexo, pero recordó que un amigo le había contado sobre el mejor burdel de la ciudad, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una zona un poco mas decente, al menos ya no había prostitutas en la calle. Y fue ahí donde vió un gran edificio y un anuncio diferente a los demás. Había llegado al lugar indicado, era el mejor burdel de Tokio, tal vez en ese lugar tendría suerte después de todo se llamaba **Clover .**

_**Primer capitulo, que les pareció?, a mi me gustó, esta historia es un mimato, en el siguiente capitulo se encontraran Mimi y Matt y habrá lemmon, después de todo Mimi será prostituta. Será una buena historia, lo prometo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Lujuria.

Matt entró al gran edificio, era bastante elegante, no podía creer que ese lugar fuera un burdel, parecía un hotel de cinco estrellas. En el recibidor, vió a un gran numero de hombres con muchas mujeres platicando, tomando una copa, pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia una "señorita" que parecía ser recepcionista.

Disculpe—

Si, en que lo puedo ayudar?—

Bueno yo quiero algo de compañía— Estaba bastante nervioso, nunca había entrado en un lugar de "esos".

Es su primera vez aquí, verdad?—

Para ser honesto si—

Bien, entonces dígame su nombre—

Yamatto Ishida—

Ocupación?—

Soy el dueño del emporio Ishida—

Valla, últimamente vienen muchos empresarios aquí. Edad?—

25 años, pero para que todas estas preguntas?—Le dijo al ver que ella registraba todos sus datos en la computadora.

Bueno nosotros debemos de tener información de nuestros clientes, para corroborar que nuestras acompañantes no corran riesgos. Aparte le aseguro que usted volverá a venir muchas veces mas y es mejor tener información de usted—

Eso lo veremos después, y bien como funcionan las cosas aquí?—

Pues puede venir a platicar y conocer a alguna de nuestras prostitutas para elegir a la que mejor le parezca. Justo como lo hacen ellos—

Yamatto volteó a ver la escena que segundos antes había observado, todos esos hombres solo hablaban con esas mujeres para después elegir una y acostarse con ella, eso le pareció repugnante pero al fin y al cabo iba a ser lo mismo que ellos.

Y no hay otra forma?—

Pues simplemente puede elegir a la que mejor le parezca, mire aquí están—Le dijo al tiempo que en su computadora aparecían fotos de cada una de las que trabajaban en ese lugar y con una pequeña descripción de los servicios que podían brindar.

Yama se sintió lo peor del mundo, se sentía un depravado, nunca antes había estado con una prostituta, tal vez lo mejor era irse, no era buena idea acostarse con una prostituta por puro despecho. Sin embargo esos pensamientos se borraron cuando alzo la vista y observó un esbelto cuerpo enfundado en un vestido rojo con un generoso escote. Ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, sus movimientos eran sensuales, dejó de ver su cuerpo y se concentró en su rostro, era muy bonita, demasiado linda, unos grandes ojos miel, y un cabello castaño. Ella venía bajando las escaleras, y se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente que le daba el rubio.

Señor Ishida, ella está disponible—

Eh?—

Por el momento no tiene clientes, pero si fuera usted me apresuraría a elegirla, es bastante popular..—

Yo la quiero, dígame cuanto—

Pues depende de cuanto tiempo planee estar con ella, puede ser una hora, dos horas, tres horas, o toda la noche—

Él no sabía que decir, y de repente miró como un tipo detenía a esa chica, al parecer el también quería pasar un buen rato con ella. Ese hombre, era gordo, pelón y feo, de ninguna manera dejaría que le robara una noche con ella.

Toda la noche—

Eso es algo caro, espero que pueda pagarlo—

Eso no es problema para mí—Después de escuchar la gran suma de dinero que pagaría, pagó y finalmente la chica de la recepción llamó a Mimi, o como en ese lugar la solían llamar Lucy.

El señor Ishida quiere pasar el resto de la noche contigo—

Muy bien, vamos—Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, y lo hacia caminar por las escaleras, en cuanto llegaron al segundo piso Yamatto la aprisionó contra la pared y la besó, al fin y al cabo no había nadie en el pasillo que pudiera verlos. Y ella le correspondió el beso de la misma forma. Matt comenzó a deslizar su mano por la larga pierna de la chica, hasta perderse en su vestido, ella gimió un poco y se separó de él.

Aquí no— Le dijo ella, y tomó su mano conduciéndolo una vez más hacia una habitación en particular. Abrió la puerta. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, comenzaron con lo que empezaron en el pasillo, las lenguas se encontraban furiosamente, y sus cuerpos respondían notoriamente a esos besos tan salvajes.

Me… llamo Lucy…-- Decía Mimi con dificultad, ya que él no la dejaba de besar.

Yamatto Ishida— Respondió rápidamente sin apartarse de su boca.

Yamatto-kun…tranquilo…--- Le dijo separándose un poco de él, Matt aún la abrazaba—

Me apresuré demasiado, lo siento— Le dijo con la respiración entrecortada

No, así está bien, me gusta. Sólo quiero saber si quieres ir al jacuzzi o quieres que me vista de otra forma?—

Sólo quiero continuar con lo de antes—

Mimi sonrió y volvió a besarlo, pegando ahora si su cuerpo al de él. Matt estaba perdido en esa dulce sensación, desde Sora ya no había vuelto a besar a otra chica, ni siquiera tenía interés en fijarse en alguien mas, pero al ver a esa chica que se hacia llamar Lucy, las ganas de poseerla se hicieron inmensas.

Y Mimi se sentía igual, Yamatto era uno de los hombres mas apuestos que había visto, y se sentía muy atraída hacia él. Hacia mucho que no se encontraba a un cliente tan guapo.

La abrazó aun mas fuerte buscando su lengua, la alzó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama.

Seguían besándose, y aumentando el deseo, ella comenzó a quitarle la corbata y después desabrochó la camisa, dejando el torso desnudo de Matt, valla que tenía un cuerpo trabajado.

Él por su parte comenzó a quitarle ese vestido que solo estorbaba, y ella dejó al descubierto su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por una sexy lencería roja de encaje. Seguían en la misma posición él sobre ella, le quitó el sujetador rápidamente dejando a la vista unos pechos de buen tamaño, Matt hundió su rostro en ellos y comenzó a besarlos, después a lamer los pezones rosados, Mimi disfrutaba enormemente las caricias proporcionadas por él.

Yamatto estaba llevando todo el control, eso no le molestaba a ella, sin embargo era mas importante el placer que sintiera él al de Mimi, así que era tiempo de un cambio de papeles. Con un poco de trabajo, Mimi logró darse la vuelta y quedar ella sobre él. Yamatto la miró algo confundido, pero ella le sonrió y comenzó a besar su pecho, bajando lentamente por todo su torso hasta llegar a los marcados abdominales, se detuvo ahí, y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de él, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules que la miraban ansiosamente esperando su próxima caricia.

Le quitó el pantalón y después subió de nuevo para besar a Matt mientras metía una mano en el boxer negro que el llevaba. Seguían besándose con pasión a la vez que ella lo acariciaba, después decidió dejar de torturarlo tanto y empezar de una vez.

Bajó de nuevo, y le quitó esos molestos boxers, tomó el miembro en sus manos y lo acarició lentamente para después darle un beso en la punta y comenzar a succionarlo.

Yamatto estaba completamente rojo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer, era increíble, pero no podría aguantar demasiado, estaba a punto de venirse.

Quieres que me detenga?—Le preguntó en tono sugerente, mientras volvía a acariciar su miembro, después volvió a introducirlo en su boca, y Yamatto decidió que había sido suficiente, se incorporó y la apartó de su miembro.

Que pasa?— le preguntó algo confundida.

Me toca a mí—

Él volvió a tener el control, le dio la vuelta para quedar sobre ella, le quitó las pantys, y se dirigió a la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo. Comenzó a mover su lengua ligeramente provocando enseguida una reacción en todo el cuerpo de ella. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió esas caricias en su clítoris, de verdad estaba disfrutando. Yamatto logró que el fino cuerpo de Mimi se sacudiera debido a un gran orgasmo, ella respiraba con dificultad pero aun no estaba satisfecha, Yama subió de nuevo hasta su rostro, ambos se miraron mientras él se acomodaba para penetrarla.

Espera—

Que pasa?— Estaba a punto de penetrarla, porque le pedía que se detuviera?

Tienes que usar condón—

Eh?, pero no traigo ninguno—

Son las reglas, aquí todos saben que deben usar preservativo, tal vez la recepcionista olvidó decírtelo..—

Mierda, tengo que ir a comprar—

Yo tengo— Abrió el cajón del buró que estaba junto a la cama y sacó uno, Yamatto en seguida se lo colocó, y entro en ella. Al sentirlo dentro Mimi lanzó un gran gemido, se sentía realmente bien, ese chico estaba haciendo lo que casi ningún cliente lograba. La estaba satisfaciendo, le estaba provocando un placer enorme, por lo regular ella tenía que fingir para que sus clientes pensaran que de verdad había disfrutado estar con ellos y así volvieran. Pero con Matt no necesitaba fingir.

Siguió embistiéndola durante gran tiempo hasta que los dos tuvieron su orgasmo. Cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente.

Lucy… ese es tu verdadero nombre?—

Porque me preguntas eso?—

No creo que les digas a desconocidos tu verdadero nombre—

Valla, al menos no eres tan tonto como los demás.—

Lo sé… aun no terminamos eh, estaremos juntos toda la noche, y este solo fue el primer asalto—

Yamatto volvió a besarla y acariciarla, definitivamente esa noche no dormirían.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Listo, segundo capitulo, les gustó?, si fue así que bueno, si no pues ni modo. Bueno quiero agradecer por los comentarios q me dejaron, ah por cierto la película q decían, la de pretty woman, ni siquiera la he visto, bueno solo un pedacito pero ya ni me acuerdo bien de q se trata, así q no la tomé de guía ni nada de eso. Otra cosa, en el otro capitulo escribí guisqui en lugar de whisky, ya ni me acuerdo porque lo escribí así, ni porque no lo cambié, fue una faltota de ortografía y me da pena… no soy tan analfabeta XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

**Mis motivos tenía**

-Qué hora es?— Preguntó abriendo un ojo azul.

-Las 6:30, es un poco temprano— le contestó la chica que dormía a su lado.

-Aun puedo quedarme, verdad?—

-Si, hasta las 8—

-Bien, estoy muy cansado para levantarme— Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás, quedando la espalda de ella apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Bueno después de haberlo hecho 3 veces durante la noche es obvio que estés cansado— se volteo a él, para mirarlo directamente.— ¿Hace cuanto que no estabas con una mujer?-

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?—

-Pues ayer fue verdaderamente increíble, lo disfruté mucho, tú estabas lleno de vigor, de deseo, como si llevaras mucho tiempo sin hacerlo…---

-Llevaba como dos años y medio sin hacerlo—

-¡¿Tanto?!—

-Mis motivos tenía—

-Y no vas a contarme porque?—

-Te lo cuento si tú me dices tú verdadero nombre—

-No, eso no. Es por seguridad, no quiero que todos los tipos con los que me acuesto sepan quién soy—

-Bien, entonces yo no te diré nada—

-Con el tiempo lo descubriré—

-¿Cómo?—

-Volverás a venir, lo sé, y después lograré que me digas la verdad—

-¿Y como sabes que volveré a venir?—

-Todos lo hacen— Le dijo para después besarlo, estuvieron un rato mas jugando y después tomaron una ducha juntos. Al salir ambos se vistieron.

-Es hora de irme— Le dijo Matt tomando el saco en sus manos junto con la corbata, tanto la corbata y el saco estaban tirados en el piso.

-Te acompaño abajo— Ambos bajaron juntos a la recepción donde Matt besó a modo de despedida a Mimi.

-Nos volveremos a ver— Fue lo único que él le dijo antes de irse. Mimi sólo observó como el salía del gran edificio.

-Vaya te tocó uno muy bueno— le dijo la recepcionista.

-Ah si—

-¿Y que tal estuvo?—

-Increíble—

-Se te nota en el rostro, estás muy contenta. –

-Exageras un poco—

-Yamato Ishida es un importante empresario, tiene 25 años, es guapo, y tiene muchísimo dinero, te conviene, pórtate bien con él—

-Ayumi, creo que aprendí de mala gana que relacionarse con un cliente es lo peor que se puede hacer— Se recargó en el escritorio de ella.

-Bueno, pero no debes de pensar así, tal vez él sea el indicado—

-No, todos los hombres son iguales. Son unos cerdos y solo les importa el sexo— Sentenció Mimi con voz firme.

-No todos son iguales—

-Para mí sí—

* * *

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto—

-No lo creo— Contestó Mimi, viéndolo a los ojos.

Descasaban después de otro de tantos encuentros amorosos, Yamato llevaba tres semanas visitando Clover, los viernes y sábados estaba ahí lo más pronto posible, para lograr una cita con "Lucy".

Era de madrugada, las luces estaban apagadas, y ambos estaban en la cama viéndose a los ojos. Matt después de cada "sesión de amor" trataba de platicar con ella, quería conocerla, quería saber su verdadero nombre, y más que eso, quería salir con ella.

-Sabes Yamato, la mayoría de los hombres se quedan dormidos después del sexo, porque no puedes hacer eso?, las charlas nocturnas no me interesan—Mimi siempre era así de directa.

-Quiero conocerte—

-¿Porque?—

-Quiero conocer a la persona con la que me acuesto—

-Eso es ridículo, es como si me pusiera a preguntarles a todos mis clientes sobre su vida—

-Pero yo solo me acuesto contigo, así que estoy dispuesto a escucharte—

-Yama confórmate con acostarte conmigo, yo no puedo decirte nada ni darte nada mas que eso—

-Que genio, para ser tan linda estás un poco amargada—

Mimi frunció el seño, y se dio la vuelta para evitar seguir viendo a Yamatto.

-Tengo sueño—Dijo ella, al tiempo que se acomodaba para dormir.

-Yamato se acercó a ella, y la abrazó pegando su pecho a la espalda femenina, su brazo rodeó fuertemente su cintura. Y al mismo tiempo, besaba tiernamente su cuello.

-Me conformo con que me digas tu nombre—

-No—

-Te contaré algo de mi vida, y tu me contarás algo de la tuya, será reciproco—

-No—

Yamatto se apartó de ella, y se fue al extremo de la cama, a intentar dormir.

_Diablos, ya se enojó, y yo aún quería estar con él un rato más….tal vez debería de ser mas amable con él, Yama siempre se porta muy dulce conmigo…pero es que él quiere algo mas de mi, no solo sexo, él me quiere conocer _realmente_ y yo…no puedo permitir eso_

Mimi se dio la vuelta para ver a Yamatto y solo logró ver su fuerte espalda, lo llamó varias veces, para ahora sí platicar o quizás solo ser mas amable con él, pero Matt estaba dormido o al menos eso parecía. Mimi suspiró, y se acomodó en la cama para dormir.

Yamatto ató el cordón de sus zapatos, listo, ya estaba completamente vestido.

Estaba sentado en la cama, Mimi aún dormía ya que era algo temprano las 6 am para ser mas especifica. Miró ese rostro antes de pararse de la cama, tomó la manija y la giró, volteó a verla por última vez pero ella seguía dormida.

Era ridículo sentirse así, estaba enojado, no podía avanzar con ella, no pasaban de acostarse y ya pero él quería conocerla a fondo ( sin albur eh jaja), quería verla fuera de ese burdel, pero todas sus invitaciones e intentos siempre eran rechazados de la peor manera, Lucy en ocasiones era demasiado cruel.

Por lo general, despertaban juntos, se daban un baño junto, y después Yamatto se iba, pero ahora no tenía ganas de verla, tanto rechazo no era sano. Llegó hasta la recepción, Ayumi ( la recepcionista) le dio los buenos días, pero el pasó de largo sin siquiera despedirse, no estaba de humor.

Mimi despertó lentamente para encontrar el lugar de Matt vació, tal vez estaba en el baño, se sentó y su mirada fue a dar ahí pero nada…él ya se había ido, era la primera vez que se iba así. Se sintió mal, muy mal, ella pudo haber sido mas amable con él, después de todo no es muy común encontrarse con un atractivo rubio de ojos azules, millonario y claro bueno en la cama.

Mimi se dio un baño, se cambió y cuando estaba a punto de irse, un hermoso anillo le llamó la atención, estaba en el piso junto a la mesita de noche de Matt, bueno del lugar que siempre ocupaba Matt. Lo tomó entre sus manos, era precioso, caro, y de compromiso?, Yamato tenia novia?, él iba a comprometerse?, y aún así seguía viéndola y diciéndole que quería conocerla mejor.

-Todos los hombre son unos cerdos— Guardó el anillo en su bolsa, y bajó a recepción con Ayumi.

-¿Que le hiciste a Ishida?—

-¿Qué?—

-Bajó muy enojado, traía una cara…---

-No le hice nada, solo lo puse en su lugar—

-Él esta muyyyy interesado en ti, deberías de aceptar salir con el, parece un buen hombre—

-Él tiene novia, va a casarse…---

-De verdad?—

-Creo que sí…--

-¿Porque lo dices?—

-Encontré esto la habitación…---

Sacó de su bolsa el anillo mostrándoselo a Ayumi.

-Es precioso….tal vez no sea de él, o tal vez se lo va a regalar a su mama—

Mimi le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Ayumi.

-No te enojes, que tu príncipe azul sea próximamente casado no es mi culpa—

-Él me recuerda a Soichiro, la sonrisa de Yamatto es igual a la que tenía Soichiro— Dijo Mimi sin percatarse de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Aún piensas en el?— Le preguntó muy sorprendida, temiendo que dijera que si.

-Claro que no— Sus mejillas estaban rojas, normalmente no hablaba de sus sentimientos con los demás, solo con Ayumi, ella era su mejor amiga pero aún así le daba pena.— Eso quedó en el pasado.

-Entonces estas lista para enamorarte de nuevo, Matt parece un buen hombre—

-Eso decíamos de Soichiro, y mira como terminaron las cosas….Ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, te marco en la noche va?—

Ayumi asintió con la cabeza.

-Ah una última cosa, ya no quiero estar con Yamatto, si viene solo dile que estoy con alguien más, o que no estoy.—

-Es demasiado, si la Sra. Miyazawa se entera de eso se va a enojar..—

-No se va a enterar, nadie le va a decir. Por favor, Ayumi de verdad ya no quiero verlo, no quiero volver a enamorarme de alguien….si sigo viéndolo terminaré enamorándome de él—

-Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Mimi tan sincera.

-De acuerdo—

Llegó hasta su departamento, que era grande y espacioso, muy bien decorado.

Y se dejó caer en el sillón, sacó el anillo de su bolso y lo observó cuidadosamente.

No podía dejar de recordarlo, él no era como muchos clientes egoístas que ni siquiera se preocupaban un poco por lo que ella sintiera, no la besaban demasiado tan solo quería llegar al acto genital. En cambio Yamato se tomó su tiempo para complacerla, y fue muy dulce y cuidadoso, ella de verdad se sintió bien con él. Pero eso no era bueno, de ninguna forma debía relacionarse o tomarle afecto a un cliente.

-Yamato Ishida, eres peligroso para mí…creo que lo mejor será no verte mas— Se dijo a si misma.

* * *

-Ayumi, ya van dos semanas que me dices lo mismo!, Lucy siempre está ocupada, por favor, algún momento tendría que descansar no?—

Era viernes por la noche, Yamatto estaba intentando ver a Lucy, pero siempre estaba ocupada o con alguien más, estaba frente al escritorio de Ayumi una vez más peleando con ella.

-Va a estar toda la noche con su cliente, suerte para la próxima—

-Esto es ridículo, si no quiere verme que me lo diga directamente—

-Matt eres el menos indicado para decir eso, deja a Lucy en paz y vete con tu novia—

-Novia?, yo no tengo novia—

-Ya di la verdad, encontramos el anillo de compromiso que ibas a darle—

-Que!,-- Yamatto ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya no tenia el anillo, ese objeto que tanto guardó y atesoró ahora era un simple anillo para el, hace mucho que no pensaba en Sora.— Ella se enojó por eso?-

-Aquí no nos gustan los hombres mentirosos como tu—

-Lucy esta celosa—

-No, yo no dije eso—

-Si, si lo está. La voy a esperar, no me importa cuanto tarde—

Yamatto se sentó en uno de los sillones de la recepción, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, la idea de verla, la sola idea de que tal vez remotamente ella se interesara un poco en él lo hacia sonreír como no lo había echo en meses.

**Se acabó, ya se que en este tercer capitulo no pasó mucho, pero no todo es leemon en esta vida jaja XD, gracias por sus comentarios, me dan fuerza para seguir adelante. Tal vez en una semana nos volveremos a ver adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

"**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo"**

-Mimi, no me importa que no lo quieras ver!, lleva dos semanas viniendo y sentándose en ese sillón!, se va a quedar pegado!— Ayumi discutía por teléfono con Mimi, estaba en Clover, en la recepción, y una vez más le llamó a "Lucy" para decirle que Yamato nuevamente estaba ahí, esperándola.

-Dile que estoy con alguien mas— Mimi estaba en su recamara que le correspondía en Clover, esa noche extrañamente no tenía clientes— Eres mi amiga ¿no?, y como amiga debes ayudarme.-

-Sí pero el pobre lleva dos semanas viniéndote a buscar, llega y le digo que estas con alguien más, entonces se va al lobby y de ahí no se mueve casi hasta el día siguiente-

Y eso era cierto, Matt llevaba dos semanas tratando de encontrar a "Lucy", llegaba el viernes, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma "Lucy está con alguien más", después solo se sentaba, a esperar y esperar, tal vez en la mañana cuando ella saliera la podría ver, pero eso no ocurría. El sábado la situación se volvía a repetir, era frustrante para él.

Incluso durante la semana, Yamato se daba varias vueltas por Clover para ver a "Lucy" pero nada. Todas las chicas del burdel estaban enteradas de la situación, y les resultaba muy gracioso.

-Nicole se está acercando a él, ya llegó con Yamato y están platicando muuyyy animadamente— Ayumi miraba divertida la situación, las chicas del burdel al ver a Matt tan deprimido se acercaban a él y trataban de seducirlo para conseguirlo como cliente, pero él no mostraba interés alguno en otra que no fuera la castaña. Así que a Ayumi se le ocurrió apostar con sus compañeras para ver quién era la que conseguiría a Yamato.

-De seguro Yamato sí se va a acostar con ella— Le dijo Mimi, mientras seguía en su cuarto, acostada en la cama y con el celular pegado a su oreja.

-La rechazó!, es mi ídolo!, rechazó a la creída de Nicole, creo que voy a ganar la apuesta…..---

-A favor de quien apostaste?— Preguntó curiosa, no podía creer la clase de apuestas que hacían.

-Al tuyo, sé que terminarás estando con él de nuevo—

-Pues perderás, no pienso volver a estar con él—

-Son la pareja perfecta—

Mimi bufó enojada, Ayumi siempre le decía lo mismo.

-Ahí viene Yamato— Ayumi al ver al rubio acercarse a ella, colgó de inmediato, Mimi suspiró, estaba aburrida, demasiado aburrida, ¿Por qué no tenía ningún cliente ese día?.

-¿Ya te vas?— Le preguntó Ayumi a Matt, él se recargó en el escritorio.

-No, de echo quiero estar con alguien más—

_Rayos— _Pensó Ayumi, acababa de perder la apuesta— Te gustó alguna chica de las que están en el lobby?.-

-No, ninguna me gustó lo suficiente, no habrá alguien más arriba?, alguna chica lo suficientemente bonita que no esté aquí abajo?—

-Mmmm, déjame ver— Después de checar en la compu, Ayumi le dijo cual era el numero del cuarto de la chica, y le cobró a Matt.

Él subió sonriendo las escaleras, su plan había resultado, ¿cuál era el numero de la habitación de "Lucy"?, trataba de recordarlo, pero no podía….mierda, tendría que revisar habitación por habitación?

Llegó al segundo piso, y lo primero que vió fue a un tipo enorme y musculoso, parado ahí sin moverse, ¿acaso era un guardia de seguridad?. Sus miradas se encontraron, Yamato avanzó sin titubear y pasó por su lado como si nada, la vez que llegó ahí con "Lucy" ese tipo no estaba.

-¿Estás perdido?—

Matt volteó a verlo sorprendido.

-Si, de hecho, olvidé el numero de la habitación…aparte este lugar es muy grande y no se cómo llegar…--- Dijo esperando que el tipo le creyera.

-¿Con quién vas a estar?—

-Con Lucy—

-Es el 213, vete por ese pasillo todo derecho y das vuelta a la izquierda y ya—

-Gracias— Dijo rebosando de felicidad, había sido fácil, demasiado fácil. Rápidamente llegó a la habitación, rezó internamente para que Lucy no estuviera con nadie. Y abrió la puerta pero ella estaba en la cama, dormida.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, y avanzó con cuidado. Había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba ella, incluso se sentó en la cama, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, el momento era perfecto hasta que una ruidosa melodía comenzó a sonar, el celular que estaba junto a Mimi.

Ella abrió los ojos al instante, y al ver a Yamato pegó un grito.

-Shhhh!— Matt le tapaba la boca, si el tipo de hace rato la escuchaba gritar estaría en problemas. Mimi trataba de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitía, y el celular seguía sonando.— Te soltaré sólo si me prometes que no gritarás mas.-

Mimi se negó, pero él no la soltaba, así que finalmente aceptó.

-Idiota!, no vuelvas a hacerme eso!— Mimi lo empujó, y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, llevas evitándome durante dos semanas—

-Claro que no, es sólo que estoy muy ocupada—

-¿Cómo ahora?, ¿no se suponía que estabas con alguien más?, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Ayumi—

-Que te importa— Le dijo de forma grosera, llegó hasta la puerta, y la abrió— Vete, o de lo contrario tendré que llamar a los de seguridad.-

-Serías capaz de hacerlo?— Matt se acercó a ella, y la tomó de la cintura, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Suéltame!, entiende que no quiero estar contigo—

-¿Que hice mal?, acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?— Matt llegó hasta la cama, y la aventó en ella.

Mimi quiso levantarse pero el rubio se puso sobre de ella y sujetó sus muñecas fuertemente para evitarlo.

-Suéltame!!—

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, era el mismo tipo que se había encontrado con Yamato.

Sin decir palabra jaló bruscamente a Matt y lo aventó al suelo, Mimi estaba muy asustada.

-No, Hiroshi estoy bien—

-Escuché todos tus gritos, este tipo es peligroso, quien demonios te crees para lastimar a Lucy?—

-Yo no le hice nada— Matt se levantó del suelo, el sujeto no esperó mas, y estrelló su puño en el estomago de Yamato, el pobre solo cayó al piso, ese golpe había sido demasiado, logró sacarle todo el aire.

Mimi corrió hasta él, y se arrodillo junto a Yamatto.

-Matt, estas bien?, lo siento de verdad, yo no quería…--

-Lucy….--- El guardia estaba impresionado— Este sujeto te estaba haciendo daño, escuche tus gritos.-

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada, de verdad. No le digas a nadie lo que pasó, por favor—

-De acuerdo…ya me voy, lo siento, no es nada personal, pensé que le estabas haciendo daño— Matt se puso de pie, siendo ayudado por Mimi. El guardia finalmente cerró la puerta.

-Perdón, de verdad no quería que eso pasara, lo siento…---

-Estoy bien, solo fue un golpecito…---

-No te hagas el fuerte, de verdad estás bien?, podemos ir a un hospital—

Yama sonrió al ver lo preocupada que estaba por él.

-Estoy bien mejor dime porqué me has estado evitando estas semanas— Matt se sentó en la cama, y Mimi a su lado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—

-Sí—

-Bueno yo encontré esto— Mimi sacó de un cajón el anillo— Lo dejaste en el cuarto, Yamatto no seas tan descarado, vas a pedirle matrimonio a tu novia y aún así me buscas, que clase de hombre eres?—

-Soy un buen hombre, te lo aseguro. Este anillo se lo di a mi novia hace un poco mas de 6 meses, íbamos a casarnos…pero ella me engañó…desde ese día estoy solo—

Mimi se quedó callada, no se esperaba una historia como esa, Yamatto se veía triste, tal vez aun seguía pensando en ella.

-Lo siento, dije algo que no debía—

-No te preocupes, ya lo superé, este anillo ya no significa nada para mí—

-Por eso no me gustan las relaciones, siempre alguien sale lastimado…--- Mimi movía sus pies infantilmente, los columpiaba mientras estaba sentada junto a él. Yamato la miró con ternura.

-Quizás sea cierto, pero siempre debemos de arriesgarnos por alguien, créeme que por ti me arriesgaría a todo—

Matt acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó, ella le correspondió al beso y después se separó de él.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que Ayumi te dejara pasar?—

-Pagué para estar con alguien más, pero decidí venir contigo—

-Ayumi se pondrá muy contenta—

-¿Por?—

-Las chicas hicieron una apuesta para ver quien lograba seducirte, y ella apostó a que solo te acostarías conmigo— Mimi se quedó callada, no debió de decirle eso a él.

-Pues vamos a darle gusto a Ayumi—

Volvió a buscar sus labios, pero Mimi se apartó y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a un gran ventanal por medio del cual podía admirar la ciudad.

-Es una bonita vista..—Dijo Matt al ponerse detrás de ella y tomarla de la cintura, ella trató de soltarse pero Matt no se lo permitió y le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente y así besarla. Mimi trató de apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, no quería estar con el rubio.

Trató de apartarlo pero él la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, la necesitaba y no quería esperar más.

Mimi terminó rindiéndose poco a poco, se agarró de los hombros de él con pasión y ambos terminaron en la cama. Los besos subían cada vez mas de intensidad, no cabía duda, se deseaban.

Mimi trató de reprimir ese deseo, de no mostrar la atracción que sentía por él, de demostrarle que solo era un cliente más y no significaba nada para ella, pero Yamato terminó dominando toda la situación y ella cayó rendida a lo que su cuerpo añoraba.

Dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Matt porque simplemente no te vas?—

-Tu compañía es lo mejor que tengo por ahora y francamente no quiero regresar a la oficina o a mi casa—

-Tienes miedo de estar solo?—

-No, no quiero dejarte es solo eso—

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo…---

-Me la he pasado buscándote durante 2 semanas, necesitaba verte, y ahora me dices que no quieres estar conmigo, es ridículo, no pienso esperar más—

Yamato bajó a su cuello y presionó sus fríos labios contra él. Después fue bajando poco a poco con ligeros besos hasta llegar a su escote que cubrió de besos y lamidas. Volvió a subir a su boca para besarla con pasión, lujuria y un sin fin de sentimientos que sólo ella despertaba en él. Sus manos subieron hasta sus senos tomándolos con firmeza para después comenzar a acariciarlos. Mimi estaba sonrojada sintiendo esas caricias y besos sin control, soltando ligeros gemidos que solo encendían mas a Matt.

El se apartó un poco de ella y se quitó la camisa, después le quitó el sostén a Mimi ya que solo vestía lencería. Los pezones de ella estaban totalmente duros, su pecho subía y bajaba ya que su respiración estaba muy alterada y lo mismo pasaba con los latidos de su corazón.

Dices que no quieres estar conmigo, pero tu cuerpo demuestra todo lo contrario….--- Yamato recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Mimi para escuchar la rapidez con la que palpitaba su corazón.

Continuaron besándose e incrementando el deseo, ya nada de ropa cubría sus cuerpos, Yamato se acomodaba para penetrarla cuando sintió como ella lo apartaba.

-Que…que pasa?—

-Ponte un condón—

En cuanto él se lo puso entró en ella, no esperó más y se introdujo con una única embestida. Mimi sintió una sensación de plenitud en cuanto lo sintió dentro, era lo que había estado esperando desde hace dos semanas.

Yamato la embestía con fuerza, y ella gemía sin decoro, el encuentro tan salvaje que estaban teniendo se debía a la atracción tan grande entre los dos.

Di mi nombre— le dijo Yamato mientras salía de ella, cuando se introdujo en ella de forma salvaje solo escuchó a "Lucy" diciéndolo con dificultad.

Mimi abrazó con fuerza a Matt al sentir que estaba llegando al clímax, Él aún seguía con sus embestidas pero al sentir como el cuerpo de ella tenía un orgasmo y sus paredes internas se contraían ejerciendo presión sobre su miembro ya no pudo más y lanzó un placentero gemido a la vez que se derramaba dentro de ella. Cayó rendido sobre de ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento de un encuentro tan salvaje.

-Estas muy pesado—

Matt se quitó de encima de ella, y se acostó a su lado. La atrajo con un brazo, y la acostó en su pecho.

-¿Así está mejor?—

-Algo…--- Mimi sonrió. Se quedaron callados, y el rubio solo para hacerle platica dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Sabes cuales son las palabra que se leen igual de derecha a izquierda y viceversa?—

-Por eso no me gusta platicar contigo, siempre me preguntas cosas extrañas, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—

-Lo leí en una revista hoy, aparte es cultura general. Se llaman palíndromos—

-Dime algunas palabras—

-Oso, ojo, Ana, radar..— Matt hacia memoria pero no recordaba mas.

-Mimi..—

-No, Mimi no es un palíndromo….espera, ese es tu nombre?—

-No claro que no!— Mimi de la impresión hasta se levantó del pecho de él, y se sentó en la cama.

-Claro que sí!, deberías de ver la cara que tienes!—

-Te equivocas, ese no es mi nombre—

Yamato se sentó en la cama

-Mucho gusto Mimi—

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Un momento…dijiste que habías pagado para estar con alguien mas y terminaste acostándote conmigo, eso quiere decir que trabajé gratis!— Matt soltó una carcajada.

-Cierto, dejé a la chica esperándome…---

-Pues vete con ella, por mi no hay problema—

-No quiero— Yama volvió a abrazarla y de nuevo los dos terminaron acostados en la cama— Ya sé tu nombre, ¿y si me dices tu apellido?.

Mimi esta vez no estaba a la defensiva como siempre, disfrutaba enormemente de estar entre sus brazos y sin siquiera pensarlo se lo dijo.

-Tachikawa…---

-Mimi Tachikawa, es un bonito nombre—

Tiempo después se quedaron dormidos, bueno al menos Matt, Mimi seguía despierta pensando en lo sucedido toda esa noche.

-Rayos, es la primera vez que trabajo sin cobrar aparte de que ya sabe como me llamo— Dijo en un susurro.

* * *

**Me gustó este capitulo, se me hizo divertido o no se, pero me agradó. Gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante, esta historia va para largo. Nos veremos en una semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

"**Yo gané"**

-No sean avaras, gané, así que páguenme ya!, Mimi se acostó con Ishida de nuevo— Un abucheo global se escuchó en todo el lobby, casi todas las chicas estaban reunidas ahí y después procedieron a pagar lo que le debían a Ayumi.

Mimi estaba roja de la vergüenza, ayer se había vuelto a acostar con Matt, y eso que había jurado que nunca más lo haría con el pero….fue demasiado débil. Lo peor de todo era que Shibayame estaba enojada con ella, se suponía que la noche anterior ella debió de haber estado con Matt, pero finalmente el rubio se escabulló al cuarto de la castaña.

Las chicas comenzaron a irse, todas recogían sus cosas y salían de Clover, al fin y al cabo era domingo. Mimi se acercó hacia Shibayame.

-Oye, sobre lo de ayer, yo no sabía que Yamato iba a estar contigo, lo siento— La chica volteó a verla sin mucho interés.

-Bueno que mas podía esperar de ti, digo todas sabemos que siempre te enredas con los clientes, no sé cómo lo logras Tachikawa, pero siempre es lo mismo contigo— El comentario fue dicho con toda la intención de que las demás lo escucharan.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás hablando?— Mimi estaba molesta.

Las demás chicas se detuvieron, tanto shibayame como Mimi estaban molestas, era claro que una buena discusión comenzaría. Ayumi estaba rodeada, cobrando lo que le debían por la apuesta, y se giró para ver a Mimi, ¿ella estaba discutiendo con Shibayame?, oh demonios eso no era bueno. Rápidamente, se acercó a ella.

-¿Ah no?, por favor Mimi, todas aquí sabemos lo que pasó con Soichiro, y ahora quieres que suceda lo mismo con Yamato, acéptalo ellos no te van a sacar de pobre— Todas las chicas se impresionaron con lo dicho, sabían de lo sucedido entre Mimi y Soichiro, pero nunca hablaban de eso, era como prohibido, aparte de que la mayoría eran amigas de la castaña así que no querían recordarle viejos tiempos.

Mimi estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe, pero no le convenía meterse en problemas, y menos por alguien como ella. Así que se tranquilizó.

-Bueno al menos a mi no me dejan como estúpida esperando toda la noche— Un "oh" global se escuchó en toda la sala, algunas solo reían por lo dicho, Shibayame no era muy querida ahí, pero ella se lo ganaba. Finalmente optó por irse, estaba muy molesta, avanzó y cuando pasó al lado de Mimi la empujó con el hombro, salió por la puerta con el mismo paso orgulloso de siempre.

-Uff—Mimi estaba aliviada, al fin se había ido esa tipa. Siempre la molestaba.

-Y eso?—

-¿Qué?— Le preguntó Mimi al no comprender la pregunta de Ayumi.

-¿Por qué se enojó?—

-Porque pasé la noche con Yamato, y ella se quedó esperándolo— Una sonrisa triunfal adornó su rostro.

-Ah si, vámonos ya, te invito a comer, al fin y al cabo hoy gané— La cara de disgusto de algunas no se hizo esperar— Bueno "señoritas" fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, nos vemos.-

Ambas salieron de ahí, caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokyo. Mimi sintió como alguien la jaló bruscamente del brazo, volteo asustada y se encontró con Yamato.

-Hola Mimi— Se acercó a ella, mientras que Ayumi miraba asombrada la situación.

-¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?—

-Ella me lo dijo ayer—Matt seguía sujetando del brazo a Mimi para que no escapara.

-¿Por qué no me contaste eso?—

-¿Qué?— Mimi salió del estado de "shock" en el cual estaba por encontrarse a Matt.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu y Yamato ya se conocían mejor?, solo me dijiste que el se había metido en tu cuarto y se habían acostado pero nunca mencionaste que ya se llevaban mejor y ya confiabas en él.—

-Ayumi cállate!— Mimi estaba sonrojada, ¿Por qué Ayumi no se callaba?— Yo no me llevo bien con él, ni tampoco le tengo confianza-

-Eso no es lo parecía ayer—

-Matt suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer, Ayumi y yo vamos a ir—

Ayumi habló súbitamente cortando la frase que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de su amiga.

-Ah lo siento Mimi, pero olvidé que tengo que ir con mi abuelita, te invitaré a comer otro día. De seguro tu y Yamato tienen mucho de que hablar— Mimi la miró con coraje, era una traidora!.

-Perfecto, entonces yo te invito a comer— La castaña solo vió como Ayumi se alejaba de ellos mientras que les decía "adiós" con la mano.

-No, Yamato suéltame por favor— Ahora si hablaba en serio, Ishida se dio cuenta y la soltó—Creo que es tiempo de poner las cosas en claro. Tú te acostaste con "Lucy" no con Mimi, el trabajo y mi vida personal van por separado y nunca los mezclo. No puedo relacionarme con un cliente.-

-A mi me cae muy bien Mimi, puedo llevarme muy bien con ambas. Solo necesito una oportunidad—

-No—

-¿Por qué no?, ¿a que le tienes miedo?—

-No es de tu incumbencia, lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquila, entiéndelo—

Matt suspiró, se estaba enojando, no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, se quedó esperando desde que salió de Clover, en esa calle, con la esperanza de poder volver a verla.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con ropa—

-Idiota, no estamos hablando de eso!— Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Matt tomó su mano, y la jaló, obligándola a ir a donde el iba.

-Suéltame!— La gente comenzaba a verlos. Mimi trataba de soltarse pero Yamato la tenía agarrada con fuerza de la mano.

-Amor, no te enojes, nos tenemos que ir— Dijo al ver como todos los veían, finalmente llegó hasta su auto y metió a Mimi en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró las puertas con seguro por si intentaba escapar, y arrancó.

-Imbécil!, déjame bajarme!— Mimi trataba de abrir la puerta pero todo era vano, Yamato aceleró, se pasó un semáforo en rojo, y seguía aumentando la velocidad, que bueno era tener un auto deportivo.

-No vayas tan rápido— Iban excesivamente rápido por las calles.

-Será mejor que te pongas el cinturón— Matt volteo a verla con una sonrisa, ella comenzaba a asustarse. Si seguían así, podrían chocar.—Tienes miedo?

-Claro, no todos los días un maniático con un auto deportivo me secuestra e intenta matarme—

-Exagerada— Y aceleró de nuevo.

-Por favor, detente—

Su voz, era distinta, ¿Dónde estaba el tono de altanería y seguridad que siempre tenía?. Yamato se estacionó, la calle estaba vacía.

-Bien, pero con la condición de que vayamos a comer—

-De acuerdo, pero ya deja tu complejo de "rápido y furioso"—

-Claro, si tu dejas el tuyo de "no le haré caso a Yamato"—

La compañía de él no era tan mala, debía de admitir que se podía platicar racionalmente con él, habían ido a comer a un restaurante Italiano.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que tu novia te engañaba?—

-Yamato la miró de frente, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino blanco.

-Para que quieres saber eso?—

-Curiosidad—

-Ah entonces, te diré, pero me tienes que contestar todo lo que te pregunte—

Mimi lo pensó un segundo.

-De acuerdo—

-Bueno….yo la descubrí en la cama con mi mejor amigo, ah perdón con mi ex mejor amigo. Llegué a su departamento por la mañana, para darle un regalo, y ella había pasado la noche con el.—

-¿Cómo reaccionaste?—

-Mmm mal, muy mal, le dije ramera y al otro lo golpee. Después ella me dijo que todo era mi culpa, que solo me preocupaba por el trabajo, y que nunca estuve con ella—

-¿Y es cierto?—

-No— Matt pensó en esos meses antes de que Sora lo dejara, era cierto que la había descuidado pero era porque quería tener lo mejor para ella, quería darle una vida de princesa, y para eso debía de trabajar en exceso.— Bueno, tal vez si, pero lo hacia por ella, porque quería que fuera feliz conmigo, quería tener una buena posición económica.

-Una relación no se basa en eso, sino en amor—

-Entonces es mi culpa que ella me engañara?—

-No claro que no, más bien ella nunca te amó, y solo buscó una excusa tonta para no quedar como la mala del cuento—

Yamato suspiró, ese tema estaba como censurado para él, no le gustaba hablar de eso ni mucho menos recordarlo.

-Me toca a mí— Mimi lo miró sin comprender— Me toca preguntarte.

-Ah—

-¿Por qué trabajas en Clover?—

-Porque me gustan los hombres y el sexo, así de simple. No creas que me obligan o que estoy traumada— La mirada de Mimi era tranquila, podía hablar tranquilamente sin inmutarse del tema.

-¿No te da asco acostarte con hombres que ni siquiera te gusten?, ¿ no te sientes usada?—

-No, solo les "presto" mi cuerpo, no involucro mis sentimientos—

-Pero entregas tu cuerpo, que es tu ser, tu existencia. Ellos solo te usan—

-Yamato no intentes crear remordimientos en mi, ni critiques a los demás, que tu eres igual que todos ellos—

-Yo no soy como ellos— Matt estaba molesto.

-Sí lo eres—

-Acaso crees que yo solo busco tu cuerpo?, crees que lo único que quiero de ti es algo de sexo casual?—

-Si— Musitó la castaña, estaba cohibida por él, su mirada era dura.

-Pues que mal, yo no busco solo eso. Te conocí de esa forma pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que las cosas sean siempre así, yo no quiero verte cada fin de semana, yo solo quiero…--

-Olvidar a tu ex tratando de estar conmigo— Yamato la miró incrédulo, no, las cosas no eran así, él ya había olvidado a Sora.

-No, ya la olvidé, ella ya no forma parte de mi vida. Pero estoy listo para comenzar de nuevo, quiero que sea contigo.—

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?— Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la castaña, casi quería reír en la cara del rubio, pero al ver que él la miraba con la maldita mirada de siempre, esa que la hacía saber que hablaba muy en serio, dejó de hacerlo y se puso seria.

-Yamato, eso es ridículo, sabes perfectamente en donde trabajo, sabes que soy, no me vengas con tontos cuentos de amor—

-Eso lo veremos después…--- Matt pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante en silencio, subieron al auto.

-Me vas a decir en donde vives?—

-Para?—

-Para llevarte a tu casa, ¿o quieres que te lleve a otra parte?—

-No, a mi departamento estará bien.---

Mimi le dijo la dirección y Matt llegó rápidamente, ante las negativas de ella la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Sabes?, cualquier hombre después de acostarse con una mujer siente aun mas deseo por ella y un sentimiento de posesión enorme aparece—

-Incluso tú?—

-Si pero ya no puedes escapar—

-Yamato….--- Mimi gimió el nombre del rubio en el hombro de alguien mas. Ella solo sintió como Makoto se apartaba de ella quedando sentado en la cama. – ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo no me llamo Yamato— Mimi cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, estaba con Makoto, uno de sus mejores clientes. Claro era guapo, siempre era atento con ella además de lindo. Y lo más importante era que solo los unía el sexo, él no intentaba una relación formal con ella ni nada de eso, él no la molestaba como Matt.

-Lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando—

-En alguien más—

-No— Mimi lo atrajo hacia ella, y lo besó, él de nuevo cayó encima de ella, y siguieron con lo suyo.

-¿Quién es Yamato?— Le preguntó mientras la embestía.

-Nadie importante—

-No te creo— Entró en ella con más fuerza, haciendo que la castaña se aferrara a su espalda.

Mimi estaba acostada en su cama, las sabanas estaban revueltas y ella se cubría con lo que podía, las cosas no iban bien. Makoto se había enojado con ella, bueno era razonable, a nadie le gustaría algo así. Pero lo peor era que toda esa semana no había podido parar de pensar en él, ese maldito rubio.

Tal vez lo que dijo Matt era cierto, quizás después de acostarse con alguien aparece aún mas deseo y un sentimiento de posesión enorme por la otra persona, pero ella se había acostado con muchos y eso jamás le había ocurrido pero con Matt…..

Dejó de pensar en eso, y tomo un relajante baño, después bajó con Ayumi.

-Felicidades—

-Eh?—

-Mimi acabas de hacer el trato de tu vida—

-No te entiendo, no he hecho nada—

-Bueno técnicamente tu no, pero yo lo hice por ti. Yamato te compró por toda la semana, me dijo que planea llevarte a Okinawa.—

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!--

-Y lo mejor es que es desde mañana, ve haciendo tus maletas—

-No pienso ir—

-Matt ya pagó, es una muyyyy buena cantidad aparte no te conviene rechazarlo—

Mimi se mordió el labio nerviosamente, eso no le disgustaba pero no debia aceptar, entonces su mirada se fijó en la puerta que se habría y dejaba ver a un rubio que la miraba sonriente.

* * *

**Esta vez me tardé mas de la cuenta cierto?, bueno es que la inspiración no llegaba y no llegaba, pero creo que finalmente llegó, los proximos capitulos estarán buenos ( Ni matt, ni mimi se esperan lo que tengo planeado para ellos jojojo), asi q sigan leyendo y espero comentarios va?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

**Okinawa**

La mirada asesina de Mimi se fijó en el pobre de Yamato que apenas iba entrando. Sólo él podía hacer que Mimi se saliera de sus casillas, él caminó hasta ella muy alegre, hasta que llegó justamente frente a ella y se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

-¿Qué?—

-¿Cómo que qué?, ¿quién te crees para comprarme por toda una semana?, Yamato tengo una vida y no puedo desperdiciar una semana contigo—

-Muy ocupada que has de estar, es una semana, y es en Okinawa, la playa es perfecta—

-¿Y?, eso no me interesa—

-Ya pagué—

-Pues que lastima pero Ayumi te puede regresar tu dinero—

-¿Qué pasa?— Una voz distinta se escuchó en el lobby, era la Señora Miyazawa, la dueña del burdel. Los tres se volvieron hacia donde estaba esa voz, y fue cuando Matt fijó su vista en ella, era algo mayor pero seguía siendo hermosa, en sus años mozos debió de haber sido una preciosidad.— Mimi tus gritos se escuchan hasta mi oficina, ¿Qué sucede?.

-Nada, es solo que estamos arreglando un asunto con Yamato— Ayumi estaba algo nerviosa.

-Ah es lo referente al viaje, cierto?, bueno pues yo creo que Mimi está encantada por eso—

-No voy a ir— La castaña miró fijamente a la Sra. Miyazawa.

-No te conviene decir eso, ya le has hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas al señor Ishida, o acaso crees que no me enteré de que te escondías de él?—Esa mirada, esa mirada era de amenaza.

-¿Quién le dijo?—

-Bueno eso no importa realmente pero si quieres saberlo fue Shibayame—

Mimi se quedó sin habla, y la dueña del lugar la miraba con superioridad, era como si ella hubiera ganado ese asalto.

-Pero si yo no quiero estar con él, no puede obligarme—

-Ah entonces tendré que tomar medidas extremas, como no darte las vacaciones que te corresponden—

-No puede hacer eso!— Exclamó alarmada, esas vacaciones eran para ir a Estados Unidos, tenía que ir, tenía que visitar a sus padres.

-Claro que si, soy tu jefa— Mimi no dijo nada pero le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y después subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación. Matt estaba impactado.

-¿Y eso significa que…?—

-Que ella irá con usted, Ayumi encárgate de lo demás, ya me voy— La mujer salió del edificio.

-Esa señora me intimidó, ¿es la dueña?—

Sí, a mí también me da miedo, ella y Mimi siempre pelean—

-¿Crees que Mimi quiera ir conmigo?, está muy enojada—

-Sí, ya se le pasará—

-La voy a esperar aquí— Minutos después bajó con paso pausado, y con sus cosas. Matt se puso de pie al verla, Mimi pasó de largo sin hacerle caso.

-Espera— Llegó hasta ella y la tomó delicadamente de sus hombros, buscó su mirada pero ella veía hacia abajo.— ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada— Dijo de forma cortante para después dirigirse a la salida, Matt miró a Ayumi tratando de buscar una explicación pero ella se alzó de hombros indicándole que no sabía que tenia la castaña. Yamato la alcanzó.

-Te llevo—

-No, yo puedo irme sola. Sólo dime a que horas vas a pasar por mi mañana—

-Escucha, si de verdad te molesta tanto estar conmigo pues simplemente cancelamos todo— Mimi lo miró.

-No es eso….es que siempre es lo mismo con la señora Miyazawa, siempre salgo de pleito con ella, aparte de que…--

-De qué?—

-Nada, olvídalo—

-Tu familia está en USA?—

-Sí, después iré a visitarlos. Matt ya me quiero ir, solo dime a qué hora nos vamos a ir—

-Algo temprano, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa?, será más fácil—

Mimi lo pensó seriamente, en su casa, era como meterse a la boca del lobo, claro si era un lobo rubio y de ojos azules todo resultaba más fácil….

-Mimi, cenaremos algo rico, veremos películas, mmm será como una piyamada, bueno no tan femenino— Ella sonrió, y contuvo una risa, a veces él podría llegar a ser algo tonto.

-De acuerdo, pero llévame a mi depa primero, para hacer las maletas—

* * *

Mimi miró atónita la casa del rubio, era enorme. Entraron al recibidor, y en seguida una criada fue a atender a Matt, él le dijo lo que quería de cenar, la señora le sonrió a Mimi y se fue.

-Está feliz—

-De que?—

-De que traiga una chica a la casa, hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacia. Cree que eres mi novia—

-Porque cree eso?—

-Porque a veces no llegaba a dormir, y siempre me preguntaba que con quien estaba y para no parecer tan promiscuo le dije que con mi novia—

-Ah—

-Ella es mi nana desde que era un bebé y es natural que se preocupe por mí—

-Pues si…vives solo?—

-Sí—

Matt cargó las maletas de Mimi hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta mostrándole con orgullo el cuarto principal.

-Tu cuarto es…enorme, bueno toda tu casa, está adornada de forma muy moderna—

-Pues claro, soy soltero— Yamato empujó a Mimi hasta su cama, y cayó sobre de ella.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado, tu nana nos estará esperando para cenar…---

-Yo quiero comerte a ti—

El rubio bajó hasta su cuello, y lo lamió sensualmente.

-Me encanta tu sabor— Suspiró pegado a ella. Pero ella lo empujó.

-No es hora de esto—

-Bien, te mostraré el resto de la casa.—

Después de mostrarle la casa, cenaron, era agradable ese ambiente. Cuando terminaron se encaminaron al cuarto de Matt.

-Hace mucho frío— Mimi se puso su piyama.

-Tienes razón— Matt hizo lo mismo— Ven

Mimi se metió en la cama con él, cobijándose con el gran cobertor y buscando alojo en sus brazos.

-Conozco una mejor forma de ganar calor— Sentenció Matt.

-Estoy algo cansada, vamos a dormir—

-Mimi no seas aguafiestas, anda, se que quieres—

-No, tengo sueño, no pasa nada si te esperas un día—

-De acuerdo— Contestó mas a fuerza que de ganas.--- Entonces tendremos una charla nocturna

_Mierda!--_- Pensó Mimi al instante, Yamato acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de ella. Y sus cuerpos estaban pegados por el frío.— Yama tengo sueño, mañana será un día agitado y quiero dormir-

-Bien— Apagó las luces, y la habitación quedo a oscuras— Buenas noches, descansa.— le dio un beso en la frente y la acostó sobre su pecho— Así no tendremos frío.-

Ella se acurrucó junto a él, y cayó en un profundo sueño. Aunque ese sueño, no era precisamente bueno. Estaba con Soichiro, con él de nuevo?, pero hace meses que no lo veía, casi más de un año. Esa conversación, esas palabras ya las conocía, fueron las que él le dijo por última vez.

De repente despertó agitada, incluso se sentó en la cama. Su frente estaba llena de sudor. Miró a todos lados, sin recordar que hacia allí hasta que vio a Yamato junto a ella, durmiendo tranquilamente. Fue solo un sueño, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, ahora ella estaba con Matt, las cosas estaban mejor que nunca.

* * *

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras tu propio avión—

-Mimi eso no es nada comparado a lo que nos espera—

Después de algunas horas de viaje finalmente llegaron a Okinawa, hacia demasiado calor. Y se dirigieron al hotel mas lujoso de todos. Mimi quedó impresionada en cuanto entró, Yamatto le tomó la mano llevándola hasta la recepción.

-Buenas tardes señor Ishida— Saludó cordialmente el recepcionista— Su habitación es la 569.-

-Gracias— Matt firmaba unos papeles, cuando alguien llegó al lado de Mimi.

-Disculpe, soy Taichi Yagami, cuál es mi habitación?—

Yamato dejó de firmar y levantó su rostro para mirar a Taichi, acaso él no lo había visto?, entonces sus ojos dieron con los de la acompañante de Tai, era Sora, ella a diferencia de Tai en seguida lo reconoció, la mirada de Matt fue fría e instintivamente Sora jaló a Tai de la camisa para que se diera cuenta de quien estaba ahí.

-Yamato?— Dijo un muy sorprendido Tai, después su mirada fue a parar a esos ojos castaños que conocía perfectamente, era imposible!, que hacia Lucy ahí!?. Mimi parecía igual de sorprendida que Taichi, ese cabello castaño, esa piel morena, lo conocía bastante bien.

Yamato no se dio cuenta de la mirada que se daban Tai y Mimi, solo pensaba en cuanto lo odiaba, no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra, terminó de firmar y le dio los papeles a Hiroshi.

-Es todo verdad?—

-Si, por cierto señor, tal vez sea un poco indiscreto pero la vez pasada usted mencionó que iba a casarse e iba a pasar su luna de miel aquí, ella es su esposa cierto?—

Matt se sorprendió por esa pregunta, pero que inoportuno era eso, o tal vez no…

-Sí ella es, y estamos muy felices, bueno nos vamos tenemos cosas mas interesantes que hacer— Matt tomó de la mano a Mimi y sin siquiera ver los rostros sorprendidos de Tai y Sora caminaron al elevador. Una vez dentro presionó el botón de su piso y suspiró.

-Estas bien?— Le preguntó bastante preocupada.

-Sí..—

-Matt que fue todo eso?, que pasó allá afuera?—

-Recuerdas que te conté de mi ex novia y que me había engañado con mi mejor amigo?—

-Sí—

-Pues la pareja que llegó al lado tuyo eran ellos…hace casi 7 meses que no los veía, y para serte sincero no me gustó nada verlos juntos, tuve que contenerme para no golpear a Taichi—

Que suerte la de la castaña, no podía decirle la verdad al rubio, no podía decirle que Tai, su antiguo mejor amigo y el chico que le robó al amor de su vida, también era uno de los clientes predilectos de ella, y lo peor de todo era que Taichi llevaba bastante tiempo frecuentando Clover.

Mimi se sorprendió al verlo así tan triste, los ojos azules que siempre la miraban de forma picara o divertida ahora estaban apagados, de seguro aún pensaba en ella, aun la amaba…al pensar en eso una angustia la dominó, Mimi quería que Yamato permaneciera a su lado y que su ex novia quedara en el pasado.

-¿Puedes abrazarme?—

Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo que su piel transmitiera los sentimientos que negaba y tenia ocultos por el rubio.

* * *

-Matt pareces un zombie— Le dijo Mimi, ambos estaban en la playa sentados en la arena observando como el sol comenzaba a desaparecer ofreciendo una vista hermosa. Había tratado de distraer a Matt durante todo el día, pero él seguía con los mismos ánimos.

-Intenté todo para mejorar tu estado pero nada funcionó, intenté seducirte pero parecías mas apagado que un anciano, me puse este bikini y ni siquiera me miraste, te traje una cerveza y no le has tomado, te llevé a la fuerza al agua y te saliste al instante, aparte de que una ola me revolcó— Mimi seguía quejándose hasta que Matt por fin salió de su estado zombie y comenzó a reír.

-Mimi eres muy dramática, pero tienes razón debo dejar de pensar en ellos y divertirme contigo— Matt tomó la cerveza y finalmente le dio un buen trago.

-Cómo se llama ella?—

-Sora Takenouchi—

-Es bonita—

-Sí pero no tanto como tú.— Mimi sonrió.

-Pensé que ya lo había superado por completo, pero al verlos juntos me sentí muy mal, como un perdedor, ellos tienen su vida y yo sigo estancado, pensando en Sora y envidiando a Taichi—

-Te entiendo, no es fácil olvidar a una persona que se quiso tanto, aparte cuando te engañan, siempre surge un sentimiento de inferioridad y tristeza difícil de ignorar.—

-Que tiene él que yo no?—

-Yama tu eres un hombre increíble, eres inteligente, amable, guapo, encantador y muy bueno en la cama, no creo que Taichi pueda superarte, Sora no supo apreciarte y creo que deberías dejar de pensar en ella, tú te mereces a alguien mejor—

-Valla es la primera vez que escucho palabras de elogio de tu parte, no sabía que pensabas eso de mí— Mimi se sonrojó.— Muy bien, al diablo Sora y Taichi, ahora estoy contigo y nos iremos de fiesta— Yamatto se puso de pie y ayudó a Mimi a hacer lo mismo, caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano.

-Y porque ese cambio tan repentino de humor?, digo siempre que te veía te enojabas y me mandabas al diablo, y ahora pareces mas alegre, incluso mas amable—

-Pues tenía que mejorar mi estado de animo, sería una muy mala combinación si yo siguiera de amargada y tu con tus sentimientos frustrados—

Matt rió un poco y se dio cuenta que la playa estaba sola, aparte el Sol se había ocultado por completo.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer—dijo ella con tono sugerente.

Matt creyó adivinar que era eso que Mimi quería hacer, la alzó en sus brazos y después la acostó en la arena.

-Hacerlo en la playa— dijo él, mientras estaba sobre de ella.

-No tonto, siempre he querido nadar con delfines— Después Mimi comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de Matt, él se sonrojó levemente.

-Ya deja de burlarte de mí—

-No te enojes, pero Yama que sólo piensas en el sexo?—

-Ja pero mira quien habla—

-Eso es diferente—

-Basta de discusiones, mejor dime si quieres hacerlo aquí o me dirás que eres alérgica a la arena?—

Mimi sonrió— Pues…--- Y justo en ese momento una ola llegó hasta ellos, mojándolos y arruinando su diversión.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se pusieron de pie.

-Creo que prefiero nadar con delfines—

* * *

-Basta Matt…--- Decía Mimi mientras Matt la sujetaba de la cintura y le mordía la oreja, estaban en el elevador y se dirigían a su habitación.— Estas demasiado ebrio.

Eso era cierto, venían de un antro en donde bailaron y bebieron hasta que ya no pudieron mas, pero Mimi a diferencia de Matt estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-No te pongas difícil— le dijo el rubio apenas podía hablar.

-Estamos en un elevador, ya vamos a llegar y además estas tan ebrio que apuesto que no lograrás una erección—

-No me subestimes…-- Matt la alzó, apoyándola en la pared, ella rodeó la cadera de Matt con sus piernas. Y comenzaron a besarse.

-De todas formas ya estamos a unos cuantos pisos de llegar…---

Matt acarició las piernas de Mimi y siguió ese trayecto hasta llegar a su trasero que apretó con fuerza.

-Las faldas son muy prácticas…--Dijo él.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, ya habían llegado a su piso.

-Ya bájame....--- Matt con algo de disgusto bajó a Mimi y salieron de ahí

Llegaron al cuarto y en cuanto entraron Yamatto se tiró en la cama, ahora tenía sueño y estaba muy cansado. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Mimi apareció en un ligero camisón rosa que tenía un gran escote.

-A mi nadie me deja con las ganas…--- Le dijo ella con tono pícaro para después subirse arriba de él y tomarlo del rostro plantándole un beso. Yamato apenas podía corresponderle el beso, el alcohol había echo efecto y se quedó dormido.

-¿Matt?— Mimi lo movió para despertarlo pero dormía como roca, ella sonrío enternecida y acarició lentamente su rostro.

El era como el principie azul de todos los cuentos de hadas, era perfecto, no podía hallarle algún defecto, Mimi suspiró, él era demasiado bueno para ella, no lo merecía.

-Aún así quiero estar contigo, te quiero Yamatto— Apagó la luz y se acomodó al lado de él, sintiendo su respiración y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**Se acabó!, este capitulo fue mas largo que los demás, eso es bueno ¿no?, en fin, ya se dieron cuenta que Taichi también va a Clover, así que las cosas se complicaran en el siguiente capitulo o_O jojojojojojojo.**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecerles sus reviews, eso me alienta a seguir adelante, y si escriben más tal vez, remotamente tal vez, suba el próximo capitulo mas rápido jaja. Bien me despido, nos leeremos después.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

**Si quieres prudencia a nadie lo diré.**

Yamato lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz del sol lo cegaba y el ruido de las olas rompiendo le taladraba los oídos. Se incorporó y no vio a Mimi por ningún lado, de pronto escuchó como el agua caía, señal de que Mimi se estaba bañando.

Recordó la noche anterior y se dio vergüenza, se había quedado dormido. Se paró de la cama y caminó al baño quitándose la ropa. Abrió la puerta completamente desnudo y se metió en la regadera con ella.

-Ah— Mimi se sorprendió al sentir a alguien detrás de si, Yama la agarró de la cintura mientras el agua lo mojaba y se pegó a su cuerpo.

-Ayer dejamos algo a la mitad—

-Ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad— Le dijo Mimi con tono de reproche.

-Entonces debo de compensarte— Y comenzó a besar su cuello ligeramente para después morderlo un poco.

-No me hagas chupetones— Ella estaba completamente roja— Nunca me han gustado-

Ishida no le hizo caso a Mimi, y siguió besándole y mordiéndole el cuello con un poco de más fuerza. Muy poca.

Las manos de Matt que sostenían fuertemente las caderas de ella fueron cambiando de dirección, subieron hasta sus senos estrujándolos lentamente.

El agua caía sobre de ellos, era una agradable sensación, y aún más para Mimi ya que el agua caía sobre sus pechos mientras que Matt los masajeaba.

Con sus dedos comenzó a mover los pezones rosas de Mimi, los acarició de modo que pronto se pusieron duros, ella sólo se limitó a gemir. Una mano fue bajando lentamente, Matt acariciaba con delicadeza la parte mas sensible de ella, finalmente decidió introducir un dedo, un gemido mas grande que los demás se hizo presente. Se sentía realmente excitado, los gemidos de ella solo lograban que se pusiera cada vez mas duro. Uno de sus dedos frotaba insistentemente el hinchado clítoris y otro entraba y se movía desquiciadamente dentro de ella.

Mimi mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de soportar tanto placer. Y de repente Matt le negó todo eso, sin previo aviso retiro sus manos y las volvió a posar sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó totalmente frustrada, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y el simplemente se lo negó.

-Lo mejor está a punto de comenzar— Matt agarró con una mano su pene y lo frotó contra la entrada de ella, movía la punta circularmente excitándola más y al mismo tiempo torturándola.

-Hazlo ya—Le dijo con la voz entrecortada y deseosa. Ella se puso en una mejor posición, se inclinó un poco, sus manos se sujetaban de las llaves de la regadera, y así Matt tuvo un mejor ángulo, y entró en ella.

La embistió con brusquedad, fuerza y descontrol. Entraba y salía de ella se forma desquiciada. Sacó su erecto miembro de la dilatada vagina para volver a introducirlo fuertemente hasta el fondo, repitió esta acción un par de veces más haciendo que ella gimiera aun más.

-No gimas tan fuerte, nos van a escuchar—

-Es tu culpa—Yamato le dio una buena embestida.

-Ahhhh, lo ves?, es tu culpa…---Le dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Matt siguió con lo suyo, el cuerpo de ella tembló, había llegado al éxtasis. Estaba cansada y satisfecha pero él aún no terminaba.

-¿Ya te cansaste?, pero si esto apenas comienza—

-No, espera, yo ya no..— El joven comenzó con un rítmico mete y saca, ella ya no podía más, sentía que iba a desmayarse, era demasiado placer.

-No te detengas, no lo hagas….— Las palabras de Mimi eran de suplica, estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo.

-Ya no puedo más!— Matt se agarró fuertemente de las caderas de Mimi y trató de evitar gemir pero le fue imposible, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bonita forma de empezar el día— dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

Sora y Taichi se encontraban desayunando muy tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que Yamato en verdad esté casado?—

Taichi miró el rostro de su novia, ¿Por qué le importaba que Matt estuviera casado?.

-Debería de darte igual que esté o no casado, de todas maneras no creo que lo esté, si así fuera yo ya me habría enterado—

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, y de pronto una pareja en especial les llamó la atención, Yamato y Mimi entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada de donde estaban ellos. Taichi y Sora siguieron en lo suyo pero él no se concentraba, solo la miraba, necesitaba hablar con ella, quería pedirle que no le dijera nada a Yamato, si él se enteraba…de seguro lo molía a golpes. Pero sería algo difícil poder hablar con ella a solas, Matt no se apartaba de ella, apartó su vista de Mimi y miró el rostro molesto de Sora.

-¿Ya terminaste? O quieres pedirle a Yamato que te la presente—

-Sora no te enojes—

-Pues no le quitabas la mirada de encima—

-Es sólo que creo que ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde—

Sora resopló enojada y siguió comiendo, no le gustaba que Taichi mirara a otra que no fuera ella, y ahora fue su turno de posar su mirada en la feliz pareja. Yamato se veía muy contento, demasiado relajado, ése no era el Matt que ella conocía, la chica con la que estaba era demasiado linda, ¿en verdad sería su esposa?, entonces todo ese amor que una vez le juró fue mentira ya que 6 meses después de que terminaron él se casó, pero porque pensaba en eso? Ahora estaba con Taichi más feliz que nunca, porque le importaba lo que Matt hiciera con su vida?.

Yamato se colocó una uva en la boca, Mimi se acercó a él y lo besó, se separaron y ella le mostró la uva entre sus dientes con sonrisa de niña mala.

¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso en un restaurante?, Sora por ningún motivo haría eso, ella era más tímida.

-¿Ya terminaste?— le preguntó Taichi con tono burlón— Primero te enojas por que los estaba viendo y ahora eres tú la que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Lo siento— dijo poniéndose roja— la chica con la que está Yamato es bonita.

-Si, pero no es nada del otro mundo— Tai le echó una discreta mirada a Mimi, si conseguía estar a solas con ella, quizás hasta un encuentro intimo podría tener, al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones y necesitaba relajarse.

* * *

Mimi y Matt estaban acostados cómodamente en la arena, una sombrilla les hacia la sombra suficiente para no quemarse tanto la piel.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto—

-¿A qué?— "Lucy" se quitó los lentes de sol, y miró a Matt que estaba acostado a su lado.

-A tu compañía…es agradable—

-La tuya también es agradable—

-Lo sé, soy encantador—

-Sí claro—Matt se sentó.

-Mimi, ¿me pones bloqueador en la espalda?—

Tomó el envase del bloqueador, y se lo dio a Mimi. Ella se puso detrás de él, hincándose y apoyándose en la espalda del rubio. Apretó el envase, consiguiendo que saliera un poco, y lo comenzó a untar en la espalda del chico.

-Me hiciste un chupetón, te dije que no lo hicieras—

-¿Porque?—

-Porque no, no me gusta llevar una marca así en el cuello….aparte de que a la mayoría de mis clientes no les gustaría….---

-A mí me gustan….es como mi forma de decir que eres mía y de nadie mas—Yamato volteo a verla, ella agachó su mirada para no encontrarse con sus ojos azules, y la fijó en la fuerte espalda del rubio. Y se dio cuenta que él tenía muchos rasguños.

-¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó al ver que Mimi mantenía fija su mirada en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, para verla de frente.

-Esos rasguños…¿yo-yo te los hice?—

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yamato.

-Por supuesto…a mí me gustan, me recuerdan a ti.—

-Pe-pero son muy grandes, y esas marcas que tienes ahí…---

-Cuando enterrabas tus uñas en mi espalda—

-Perdón, nunca me di cuenta de eso, debieron de dolerte y yo…---

-Tranquila, está bien. Ya te dije que me gustan, es tu forma personal de marcarme. Los rasguños, son como si yo fuera tuyo y de nadie más. Es reciproco—

Mimi siempre estaba tan inmersa en lo que él la hacía sentir, que nunca se daba cuenta de la forma en la que se aferraba a él. De la forma en la que clavaba sus uñas a su espalda cuando Matt estaba dentro de ella.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez que estemos juntos me cortaré las uñas!—

.Jajajajaja…bueno si las tienes algo largas, una recortadita no les hará mal—

Taichi observaba todo eso desde una distancia considerable, ¿Por qué Lucy era tan amable con Yamato?, porque se reía de esa manera solo con el…quizás si estaban casados, pero ella seguía estando en Clover, de hecho hace poco de un mes estuvo con ella. Mimi se levantó, iba al baño, Yamato insistió en acompañarla pero ella se negó. Necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas, tranquilizarse, en ese momento con toda esa conversación de "eres mía" "soy tuyo" y todo lo demás, se sentía estúpidamente emocionada, feliz para ser más exacta. Taichi la siguió sigilosamente, y cuando ambos se perdieron de vista de Yamatto, finalmente la alcanzó.

-Lucy—

-Taichi, si Yamato nos ve…---

-Lo sé, ven— Tai la llevó a un lugar un poco mas apartado de la vista de la gente.

-¿Y sora?—

-Yamato te contó de ella?—

-Algo—

-Ella está en el baño, le dije que iba a ir a por la cámara a la habitación así que tenemos algo de tiempo libre—

-¿Para que quieres tiempo libre conmigo?—

-Para hablar….no le vallas a decir nada a Yamatto, no le digas que soy cliente tuyo—

-No pensaba decírselo, de todas maneras te odia ¿Qué mas da que se entere?—

-Que le diga a Sora, y ella me deje ( de nuevo ), él aún la quiere, es obvio. No voy a permitir que me la quite—

-¿Así o más descarado?—

-¿Qué?—

-Eres tu el que la está engañando, no soy la única con la que te acuestas, tu siempre me platicabas de tu relación con ella, siempre me decías que la amabas pero la engañas!—

-La amo, de verdad la amo…pero soy hombre y me acuesto con otras mujeres por pura diversión. No involucro sentimientos, eso sería peor. Hago lo mismo que tu, me acuesto con muchas pero no hay sentimientos de por medio.—

-No es lo mismo, yo no estoy engañando a nadie—

-¿Y Yamato?—

-Él y yo no somos nada—

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí con él?, se supone y tú me lo dijiste muchas veces, que no salías con tus clientes—

-Él me compró por una semana—

-Bueno, no te enojes. Cuanto lleva él yendo a Clover?—

-Unos cuantos meses, 5 o 6, no lo sé—

-Creo que estas mas involucrada con él de lo que parece. Te vi hace rato, te sonrojas con él, te pones nerviosa. Nunca te había visto así, se supone que eres la experta en seducción, y tienes perfecto control sobre la situación y tus emociones… pero con Yamato las cosas son diferentes—

-No, te equivocas. Él y yo nos llevamos bien, pero hasta ahí.—

-Entonces creo que podremos pasar un rato juntos…será divertido…---

Taichi tomo la mano de Mimi y se metió entre varias palmeras, había algo de vegetación así que no podían ser vistos. La acorraló contra una palmera, y comenzaron a besarse. La fuerte figura de Taichi y su bronceada piel hacían presión sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Se sentía bien pero…no era lo mismo que con Yamato, el subconsciente de Mimi que hacía mucho que no le decía si algo estaba mal comenzó a mortificarla. Ella ahí con Taichi mientras que Yamato estaba esperándola, sin siquiera pensar que eso podría pasar. No podía hacerle eso a él, y menos con la persona que le quitó a su prometida. Se apartó de Taichi, se acomodó el cabello y el bikini correctamente.

-¿Sucede algo?—

-Tengo que irme, estoy con Yamato, no puedo hacerle esto—

-No pasa nada, "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"—

-No, por muy promiscua que sea tengo algo de moral.—

Caminó rápidamente, llegó a una parte de la playa donde ya había gente. Y fue ahí cuando la vio, era Sora, venia caminando de frente a ella. De seguro estaba buscando a Tai…era bonita, tenía algo en especial, no lo podía negar. Sora le dedicaba la misma mirada a Mimi, se analizaban con la mirada. Pasaron por un lado de la otra, y ambas se miraron de reojo, era extraño, se sentía cierta tensión a pesar de que nunca habían hablado y solo se habían visto una vez.

* * *

Después de una agradable cena, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron al hotel.

-Mimi, ¿y si vamos a un antro?—

-Estoy algo cansada— Bostezó involuntariamente— Pero si quieres podemos ir.-

-No, mejor me voy al cuarto contigo—

-Matt si quieres ir está bien, yo te espero arriba—

-No me gustaría dejarte sola…---

-Nada malo va a pasarme— Llegaron al ascensor— ¿Y bien?-

-Creo que iré al bar del hotel—

-Bien, entonces yo ya me voy, trata de no ponerte tan ebrio— Besó su mejilla y entró al ascensor, las puertas se cerraron, él se fue al bar.

No tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, y quería tomar lo que fuera, necesitaba pensar.

Llegó a la barra y pidió un trago, después dos, y así se fue hasta llegar al cuatro. Sus pensamientos estaban fijos en Sora y Tai, y estaba completamente seguro de algo, ya no amaba a la pelirroja. Pero aún así le dolía verlos juntos….algo en él se molestaba, tal vez era el hecho de que ella lo había engañado, se habían burlado de él a sus espaldas. Lo mejor era olvidar y avanzar, ellos ya no formaban parte de su vida, y no se iba a arruinar las vacaciones solo porque ellos estaban ahí.

-Yamato— Éste giró el rostro para ver quien lo llamaba, era Taichi.— Necesitamos hablar.

-¿De qué?—

-Tu sabes de qué…algún día volveremos a ser amigos?— Yamato lo miró con desinterés.

-Lo dudo, no soporto a la gente como tu—

-Hemos sido amigos desde bebes, Yamato, nos conocemos de toda la vida—

-Eso debiste de pensarlo antes— Tai tomó asiento junto a él.

-Sora y yo, siempre nos hemos amado, nunca nos vamos a separar. Lo que pasó contigo lo siento mucho, pero Sora nunca te amó, y yo no iba a permitir que se alejara de mí—

Matt hacia uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aventarle el tarro de cerveza a Taichi en su maldita cabeza. Lo apretaba con fuerza.

-Eso debieron de decírmelo antes de todo eso, debieron de haber sido claros conmigo desde el principio, y no acostarse a mis espaldas!—

-Creo que estas exagerando, aparte de que tu ya tienes a otra….ya es tiempo de que nos perdones—

-Cállate—

-Yamato tu nunca amaste a Sora, nunca la vas a amar como yo lo hago—

-¿¡ Cómo te atreves a decir eso!?— Le dio un fuerte golpe a la barra— Yo la amaba, de eso no hay duda, ella era todo para mi, íbamos a casarnos!. Tu solo apareciste y comenzaste a manipular sus sentimientos. Eras mi mejor amigo, y aunque sabía que entre ustedes hubo algo en el pasado y que comenzaban a ser amigos de nuevo, traté de pensar que podía confiar en ambos y que lo que yo creía solo era una locura….pero no!, me quitaste lo que mas quería, me humillaste de la peor forma. Todo ese tiempo estuve sintiéndome de lo peor, pero tu deberías de ser el que se sintiera así!, traicionaste a tu mejor amigo, y aun así vienes a decirme que estoy exagerando?, a la mierda contigo— Trató de calmarse, estaba demasiado alterado.

-Yamato…--- Tai se sentía terrible, no sabía que decirle— Lo siento…yo no sabía que te sentías así…--- No le prestó atención, y siguió tomando.

-La chica con la que estas…¿es tu novia?—

-Eso no te incumbe, no tengo porque darte explicaciones—

-Estoy seguro que la he visto antes, solo que no recuerdo en donde…¿en qué trabaja?—

Una mirada de odio fue recibida por Taichi. Sin decir más, Yamatto se levantó, y se fue.

-Pero que temperamento tiene, debería de relajarse más.—Se quedó pensando en todas lo dicho por Yamatto, tratando de asimilar cada una de sus palabras. Su vista fue a dar al suelo, donde había una tarjeta, era la llave de alguna habitación, estaba debajo del lugar en el que Yamatto había estado sentado. Taichi la tomó— De seguro volverá por ella…

**Hola, pues aquí tienen el capitulo numero 7, hora si me inspiré, comencé a escribir y escribir sin parar….el otro capitulo tuvo muy buena respuesta por parte de ustedes, incluso me dijeron que había sido el mejor je, ps yo no lo creo, lo mejor esta a punto de comenzar XD. De nuevo gracias por todos sus reviews, sin ellos la historia no habría continuado jaja, es agradable que les guste mi historia, nos vemos después, adios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

**Mi secreto**

Matt salió del hotel y fue directamente a la playa, las olas rompían con fuerza, el mar se movía bruscamente y en parte se parecía a los sentimientos de cierto rubio. Estaba muy alterado, siempre que pensaba o hablaba de Sora y Taichi se ponía malhumorado. No podía volver a la habitación, Mimi en seguida se daría cuenta de todo y eso era aceptar que él…aún pensaba en Sora…muy en el fondo, aun seguía queriéndola, tal vez no con la misma intensidad de antes, ya no la amaba pero…aún había algo, cierto cariño en especial.

Caminó por la playa desierta un rato, y después se sentó en la arena, ¿porqué no podía olvidarla por completo?. Lo peor de todo era que él intentaba algo con Mimi, y ya le había dicho varias veces que ya había olvidado a su exnovia pero al verla de nuevo con Tai, su rabia y coraje comenzó de nuevo.

Quizás no era amor, sino su ego, estaba lastimado y pisoteado así que tal vez lo único que buscaba era vengarse de esos dos.

Se quedó ahí por casi una hora, el viento despeinaba su rubio cabello, y agitaba su camisa blanca, se paró de ese incomodo lugar y caminó de nuevo hasta el hotel. Llamó la atención de algunas mujeres, su expresión de pocos amigos pero su atractivo rostro le daban cierto aire de seductor. Entró al hotel, estaba a punto de presionar el botón del elevador.

-Yamato— Sora tomó todo el valor posible para hablarle. Matt entró en el elevador y le dirigió la misma mirada fría de siempre, la pelirroja puso su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrara y entró al elevador con él.

-¿Has visto a Taichi?— Le preguntó una vez dentro— Es que salió del cuarto sin avisarme y no lo encuentro-

_Es increíble el cinismo de esta mujer, ¿se atreve a preguntarme por Tai?— _Sin realmente desearlo le contestó— Estaba en el bar conmigo, pero yo salí de ahí hace más de una hora-

-¿Estaba contigo?—

-Sí—

-…..¿qué sucedió?—

-Nada que te importe—

-Yamato no tienes porque contestarme así, estoy preocupada por Taichi….es que cuando empieza a tomar no se detiene y si se pone borracho—

-Te es infiel ¿no?—

-No!, pero pierde noción de lo que hace y me preocupa—

-Ah que mal— Yamato suspiró y se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso. De pronto el elevador se movió bruscamente, ambos cayeron al piso, finalmente el elevador se detuvo y al mismo tiempo se apagó la luz. Sora se puso de pie, y desesperadamente comenzó a oprimir cada uno de los botones.

-Se fue la luz, tendremos que esperar….--- Ambos se miraron, a pesar de que no había luz podían ver el contorno de sus rostros y sus ojos. La situación no podía ser más incomoda.

* * *

Tai caminaba con dificultad por el pasillo, había tomado bastante y llevaba la llave de Matt. Estaba decidido a ir al cuarto de Yamato, quería ver a Mimi, quería decirle a Matt que su adorada novia era amiga suya y que era un cliente muy frecuente y con mas antigüedad que él. Y de pronto la luz se apagó, todo quedó en la oscuridad, si con luz no podía encontrar la maldita habitación, a oscuras sería imposible. Sacó su celular e iluminó el camino, increíblemente llegó a la puerta deseada.

-Aquí es, borracho me salen las cosas mejor—Entró al cuarto. Era un cuarto muy grande , incluso mas que el suyo. Caminó un poco hasta ver la gran cama, en ella descansaba Mimi. Las sabanas la cubrían hasta la cintura y dejaban ver sus encantos escondidos en un ligero camisón rosa con un escote. Avanzó hasta la cama y se metió en ella, Mimi seguía dormida pero de repente se acomodó y se acostó de lado, de pronto sintió que había alguien detrás de ella, es Yamato, creyó sin duda.

Las manos de hombre se deslizaron por sus piernas, caderas, estrujaban lentamente sus senos y se posaron ahí mientras él mordía la oreja femenina.

-Basta Matt….--- Dijo sin la voluntad suficiente para apartarlo y con los ojos cerrados, él se colocó arriba de ella y la besó. Ella enseguida notó algo raro, así no la besaba Matt, así no la tocaba, él siempre la trataba de un modo especial y ahora era completamente diferente.

-Deberías de cooperar más— La castaña abrió los ojos al instante al escuchar eso, esa no era la voz de Matt, era…¿Taichi?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Preguntó asustada y empujándolo, pero no lograba quitarlo de encima.

-Tranquila, Matt me dijo que podía venir contigo, me dio su llave— Le mostró el plástico, las luces de la calle, y demás establecimientos que estaban afuera entraban por el balcón dándoles algo de luz

-Es mentira!, él nunca haría algo así—

-¿Eso crees?, ¿lo conoces lo suficiente como para poder afirmarlo?, es un desgraciado cuando se lo propone---

Mimi hizo uso de toda su fuerza y logró empujarlo, se paró de la cama e intentó dirigirse a la puerta pero Tai fue más veloz, se puso delante de ella tapándole el paso.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué no ha regresado?, hace ya mucho tiempo que salió del bar donde me lo encontré, ¿en dónde puede estar?, ah ya se!, el maldito debe estar con Sora—

El aliento de Tai era una mezcla rara y olorosa de muchas bebidas alcohólicas, apestaba.

-Estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices—

Tai agarró a Mimi por la cintura y pegó sus cuerpos— Vamos a divertirnos-

-No!, lárgate! O llamo a seguridad –

-Puedo pagarte, total lo único que te importa es el dinero ¿no?— Mimi se sintió asqueada a esas palabras, él la llevó a la cama y comenzó a manosearla y besarla, ella trataba de apartarlo pero no podía, el cuerpo de Tai era muy fuerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yamato y Sora seguían en silencio total, esperando.

-Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad— Dijo Sora, Matt no dijo nada, ella lo observó, ¿Qué estaría pensando?, el mantuvo su pose fría.

-Oye Yamato…---él dirigió su atención a ella—¿Crees que algún día podamos ser amigos?-

-La compañía de Tai, no te es suficiente o que?—

-Fuiste alguien muy especial en mi vida, y pese a todo, no quiero perder contacto contigo—

Matt la ignoró, no quería hablar con ella, no se sentía preparado para hablar de algo que lo había lastimado tanto.

-Lo siento, te herí de la peor forma, yo estaba segura que te amaba por eso me iba a casar contigo pero Taichi apareció…y ya no pude mas, yo por mas que lo niegue siempre lo voy a amar, no se que tiene ese tonto pero lo amo, y no lo puedo evitar.—

_¿Acaso es el día internacional de pedirme disculpas e intentar ser amigos?_— Se preguntó mentalmente, al recordar lo que le había dicho Tai. Trató de mantenerse sereno pero no pudo, cada palabra pronunciada por ella lo lastimaba, sentía como su corazón iba contrayéndose de dolor, tenia ganas de llorar pero la oscuridad del lugar no permitió que Sora apreciara eso, ella lo vio igual que siempre.

-Nunca vas a entender nada, no tienes idea de todo lo que sentí—

-Perdón…--- Musitó sin saber que mas decirle

-Tú nunca me amaste, uno no destruye a quien ama—

El elevador comenzó a funcionar, las luces volvieron, y una ligera sacudida los balanceó al ponerse en marcha y llevarlos hasta el piso al que iban.

* * *

La luz también volvió en la habitación de Mimi, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, Taichi ya había terminado y ahora se acomodaba correctamente la ropa. Lo borracho se le pasó un poco, aun seguía medio mareado pero al menos ya era consciente de lo que hacía.

-Perdón— Le dijo a Mimi, ella estaba llorando, estaba llorando!, el camisón estaba hecho jirones, y esa prenda estaba en el piso.

Mimi se limpió las lagrimas y con furia lo miró— No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, no quiero que vuelvas a ir a Clover, te odio-

-Fui muy brusco, lo siento, fue el alcohol de verdad, perdóname—

Se sentía utilizada, ultrajada, ella no quería hacerlo y el la obligó. Hacía mucho que no lloraba por algo así.

-Vete!— Mimi se puso una bata para cubrir su cuerpo, se acercó a Tai y le dio la mayor cachetada de su vida.

-Me lo merezco— Dijo Tai, tocando su mejilla adolorida

-Mi habitación esta al final del pasillo— le dijo Sora, genial sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso, pasillo, lo bueno era que la de Matt estaba al inicio, y la de Sora al final, había una buena distancia entre ellas.

Caminaron juntos, una vez más. Yamato llegó hasta su habitación y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave pero nada. En el otro bolsillo nada, no estaba en ningún lugar!.

-¿Qué pasa?—

-No tengo mi llave—

-Puedes pedir otra—

-De seguro la dejé en el bar, si algún borracho la encuentra…--

-No creo que eso pase, toca la puerta, ella te abrirá y ya—

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, Taichi estaba a punto de salir, pero Sora y Yamato estaba frente a él. Los tres se quedaron callados, la sorpresa de verse en esa situación era demasiada, Matt miró el número de la habitación, tal vez se había equivocado, quizás era la habitación de Sora…pero no, esa era su habitación. Tai no podía creer su suerte, tragó saliva preparándose para lo que sabía que venía.

-¿Qué haces con Yamato?— preguntó a Sora.

-¿Qué haces tú en la habitación de Matt?—

-¿Es la habitación de Matt?, oh es que encontré la llave en el bar y solo vine a devolverla— Matt quería creer en esas palabras, pero conociendo a Tai sabía que era imposible. Mimi apareció en escena, detrás de Tai, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Yamato y después se entristecieron.

-Entonces era cierto lo que me dijiste— Le dijo a Tai, él volteó a verla.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo este?— Preguntó con mucho enojo, Matt se estaba controlando demasiado, antes de darle una paliza a Taichi tenía que asegurarse que se la merecía.

-Que tú le habías dado la llave de la habitación, que querías estar con Sora—

-Maldito!— Yamatto ya no esperó mas y golpeó a Taichi en la misma mejilla en la que Mimi lo había abofeteado. El castaño perdió el equilibrio y Mimi se movió para que el no cayera sobre de ella. Yamato y Sora entraron al cuarto, mientras que Tai trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasó?— Yamato se acercó a Lucy, ella tenia los ojos rojos, y su camisón, ese que tanto le gustaba estaba en el piso, roto.— Mimi, ¿Qué te hizo?-

-¿Que no es obvio?, ella se me ofreció, yo solo vine a traer la llave y ella me sedujo— Solo le bastó mirar la cara de Mimi para saber que eso era mentira.

El rubio le soltó una patada a Tai, éste aun no se podía poner de pie, y se retorció de dolor por el golpe.

-Lucy y yo ya nos conocíamos— Matt abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Lucy?, entonces Taichi ya había estado en el burdel— La conozco desde hace más que tu, es mas, fui de sus primeros clientes— Sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de Yamato— Eres patético, no puedes encontrar el amor de verdad y por eso te relacionas con una prostituta-

Sora trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado, esa chica era una prostituta que había estado con Tai, quien sabe cuántas veces, y ahora Yamato tenía algo con ella. Y para empeorar todo, Tai se acababa de acostar con ella, por eso se salió del cuarto sin avisarle?

Al fin el moreno se puso de pie, Yamato lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo miró con más odio que nunca.

-Nunca pensé que te iba a odiar tanto como ahora— Tai le dio un cabezazo como respuesta y logró que el chico lo soltara.— Sora espero que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de cómo es Taichi en realidad.-

-No te atrevas a cuestionar lo que hago—

-No me importa lo que hagas, pero no soporto que te hayas metido a mi cuarto y que te aprovecharas de ella. Estoy harto de ti—

De nuevo comenzaron a pelear. Matt embistió a Tai, y los dos golpearon la puerta de cristal que separaba la habitación del amplio balcón. El cristal se rompió y los dos cayeron al piso, mientras que cientos de cristales caían sobre de ellos o estaban debajo de ellos.

* * *

-¿De verdad eres una prostituta?—

Mimi giró su rostro para ver a Sora, ambas estaban sentadas en la sala de espera del hospital, una junto a la otra ya que no había más asientos disponibles.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?—

-No, es que no pareces serlo—

-Pues que bueno—

-¿Desde cuándo va Tai a ese burdel?—

-Pregúntale a él, yo no hablo de ninguno de mis clientes—

-Pero yo soy su novia—

-¿Vas a seguir con el después de todo lo que pasó?—

-No lo sé…---

-Sería mas sano terminar, él es un buen chico pero no se porque siempre va al burdel. Él me dijo que te ama, de eso no hay duda, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente—

-Tienes razón…pero lo amo y…--

-El te engaña, siempre lo ha hecho—

-………--- Sora se limpió las lagrimas que ya empezaban a salir— No sé porque estoy hablando contigo, debería de odiarte porque tu te acostabas con el pero no puedo.

-Es mi trabajo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?—

-¿Y con Yamato también solo es un asunto del trabajo?—

-Eso no te incumbe—

-Claro que si, a pesar de todo, él sigue siendo mi amigo—

-Él no piensa lo mismo—

Las dos comenzaban a enojarse, una enfermera se acercó a Mimi para decirle que el señor Ishida se encontraba bien y podía pasar a verlo. Sin mirar a Sora se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la habitación.

-Yama— Él se puso de pie, estaba sentado en una cama, en la habitación había mas camas y mas enfermos.

-Hola—

-¿Estas bien?—

-Si, solo me corte aquí— Le mostró su brazo, que estaba vendado— Me suturaron, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien.

Si fuera de eso estaba bien, solo uno que otro rasguño, y su labio estaba partido por un golpe de Tai.

-Vámonos— Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del hospital, al pasar por la sala de espera Mimi esperaba ver a Sora ahí, pero ella ya no estaba. Iban caminando por la calle, el hospital no estaba muy lejos del hotel.

-Matt ¿Cómo esta taichi?—

-Bien, se hizo una herida en la cabeza, pero está bien, solo tenían que suturarlo—

-¿No me vas a decir nada?—

-¿Sobre qué?—

-Sobre que él es un cliente mío—

-Mimi yo no te puedo reclamar nada porque no hay nada entre nosotros, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo—

-No te dije nada porque pensé que te ibas a enojar con él…y conmigo— Le dijo muy extrañada ante la respuesta que el le había dado antes.

-Si me enojé y mucho, pero él es solo un cliente mas, no es lo mismo que tu y yo tenemos. Todo mi coraje lo desquite en esa golpiza, ahora si me pasé…---

-Oye matt, ¿Qué hacías con Sora?—

-Nada, me la encontré y ella me empezó a preguntar por Tai, después el elevador en el que íbamos quedó atascado, y pues después fuimos al cuarto y lo demás ya lo sabes—

-Pensé que lo que había dicho Tai era cierto—

-De ninguna manera, yo jamás haría algo así— Mimi apretó los dedos de Matt.

-Lo sé…y que vamos a hacer?, nos quedaremos la semana completa?—

-Mmmm ya no me dan muchas ganas de quedarme toda la semana…podemos regresar a Tokio, y pasar mas tiempo juntos allá—

-Sería una buena idea—

-Porque presiento que me van a vetar de este hotel al ver la habitación—

-Jajaja, tienes razón— Siguieron caminando juntos disfrutando del silencio, hasta que Mimi se puso delante de él, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso, después se abrazo a el, recargando su cabeza en el amplio pecho del rubio.

-¿Y eso?—

-Me gustan tus besos, saben mejor que los de Tai—

-¿A que te supieron los de él?—

-A cerveza mezclada con tequila— Yamato hizo una mueca de asco.

-Yo no me había dado cuenta que él había entrado en la habitación hasta que me besó y tocó, pensaba que eras tú, pero tú lo haces de un modo muy diferente al de él, me gusta más la forma en la que lo haces tú—

-Que bueno— Sonrió, alegre ante esas palabras.

Pasaron de frente a la playa, estaba completamente sola, y la marea no estaba tan alta. Yamato la jaló hasta ahí.

-Ya nadamos con delfines, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer—

-¿Nadar de noche?—

-Mmmm no, sexo en la playa.—

La tiró a la arena y con una sonrisa traviesa se besaron. Matt solo pensaba en quitarle esos diminutos shorts de mezclilla que tanto le gustaban.

-Ey ustedes dos!— Un policía los apuntó con una linterna.

-Lo que me faltaba, ser multado por faltas a la moral… corre Mimi!— Se pararon rápido y corrieron siendo perseguidos por el oficial hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

-Tienes buena condición física— Matt jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la corrida, habían llegado al hotel.

-Me gusta el ejercicio—

-No lo parece, pareces una muñequita frágil—

-No lo soy—

-Señor Ishida espero que este dispuesto a pagar todos los daños de la habitación— Le dijo el encargado del hotel.

-Lo sé, lo siento— Matt se acercó al escritorio para ver cuánto seria.

Mimi se quedó detrás de él, observándolo como nunca lo había hecho, estaba segura de una cosa, ese viaje solo sirvió para algo, para darse cuenta y admitir que estaba completamente enamorada de Yamatto Ishida.

**Terminó este capitulo, me tarde un poco en escribirlo, es que he estado algo ocupada, y creo que seguiré ocupada, así que trataré de actualizar una vez cada… 3 semanas?, ja no se, pero será lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Haber voy a contestar unos reviews, todos son importantes pero hay unos que me llamaron la atención.**

**: Pues no se a ti pero a veces cuesta mucho trabajo olvidar a alguien a quien se quiso mucho ¿no?, Matt solo esta confundido, amo el mimato!**

**ARLETT: Que bueno que te gusta mi fanfic, porque a mi me encanta el tuyo de Matrimonio perfecto, es lo mejor, y me gustaría que actualizaras pronto. Ah y me dio risa eso de " y sigo leyendo", te chutaste todo el fanfic de un jalon verdad? Jaja esta bien.**

**Megashop: o_O, Tienes razón!, olvidé ponerle condón a Matt!!!!, por descuidos así ocurren los embarazos jaja. Oh rayos, espero que Mimi no esté en sus días fértiles porque si no se nos va a embarazar jajaja.**

**A todos los demás les agradezco sus reviews, y espero que me dejen más XD, bueno nos vemos después, cuídense.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

**Porque todavía podemos decir un te quiero.**

El peculiar ruido de la llave abriendo la cerradura la hizo saber que al fin estaba en casa. Suspiró, Yamato quería quedarse más tiempo con ella, pero estaba cansada y tenía que deshacer las maletas, lavar la ropa, limpiar su departamento…uff demasiadas cosas como para quedarse tranquilamente con él, aunque habían quedado en ir a cenar. Tendría que apurarse si quería estar lista.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y miró su departamento con satisfacción todo estaba limpio, ya había lavado toda su ropa, y no tenía ningún pendiente. Así que procedió a alistarse para salir con Matt. Terminó de bañarse, y abrió su closet únicamente enfundada en una pequeña toalla rosa, se preguntó una y otra vez que se pondría, quería verse linda para él, quería que al verla la inspeccionara con la mirada y se le salieran los ojos de orbita, quería impresionarlo. ¿Y a dónde irían a cenar?, ¿a un restaurante caro?, ¿o a donde?, mmm que se iba a poner entonces?.

El ruido se su celular la sacó se sus pensamientos, caminó hasta la cama y tomó el celular.

-¿Yamato?—

-Hola Mimi, hay malas noticias—

-¿Qué pasa?—

-No podremos salir hoy—

_-Maldita sea!— _Apretó el celular con enojo, había esperado todo el día para verlo, y ahora le cancelaba?

-No te enojes— El silencio de la castaña fue suficiente para dejar en claro lo que sentía— Es que hoy cuando iba bajando las escaleras de mi casa, pisé mal, no sé exactamente como estuvo pero me torcí el tobillo, lo tengo inflamado y no lo puedo mover.-

-¿Así de fácil te torciste el tobillo?, mira si no quieres salir conmigo mejor dímelo—

-Ya te dije que no es eso, pero el doctor dijo que guardara reposo, y aparte no puedo moverlo—

-¿Puedo ir a verte?—

-¿Quieres venir?—

-Si, por eso te lo estoy preguntando— Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, quería verlo, a pesar de que habían pasado unos días juntos, necesitaba verlo.

-Claro que puedes venir, ya lo sabes—

-Entonces tomaré un taxi y llegaré como en una hora—

-¿Tanto?, no vives tan lejos de mi casa—

-Bueno es que aun no me cambio, de hecho a cabo de salir de la ducha—

-Osea que estas desnuda—

-Sí—

-Acabada de bañar, estas mojada y caliente?—

-Idiota pervertido jajaja— Le dijo al percibir el tono de malicia con el que decía esas palabras.

-Quise sonar seductor—

-Pues no lo lograste, Yamato no tengo tiempo para estar jugando por teléfono contigo, nos vemos al rato de acuerdo?—

-Si, te aseguro que te esperaré aquí, después de todo no me puedo mover—

* * *

Mimi bajó del taxi, y se paró frente a la casa de Yamato, apretó el botón del interfon.

-¿Quién es?— Preguntó otra voz a través del aparato, era la voz de la nana de Matt.

-Soy Mimi—

-Oh pasa linda, te estábamos esperando— las paredes gruesas y altas que separaban la el jardín de la casa del rubio de la calle no le permitían ver la casa. Pero la puerta se abrió dejándola pasar, caminó lentamente, admirando el jardín, era imposible que esas flores fueran cuidadas por Yamato, de seguro las cuidaba su nana. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y esta se abrió al instante.

-Hola señora—

-Hola Mimi, pasa, estas como en casa— La chica entró al recibidor y se quitó los tacones, para ponerse unas pantuflas que la señora le ofreció.

-Matty está en su cuarto, en seguida les subo la cena—

_¿Matty?, ja._

-Ok gracias—Mimi subió las escaleras pensando en lo tonto que debió haber sido Yamato para torcerse el tobillo de esa forma, llegó a la puerta de su querido, estaba y se asomó por la pequeña ranura, Matt estaba sentado en la cama, su espalda estaba apoyada en una gran almohada que estaba en el respaldo de la cama, su tobillo vendado, e hinchado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía una guitarra, Yamato estaba tocando una canción, se quedó sigilosamente tras la puerta para escucharlo. Los acordes, eran lentos y pausados, y la melodiosa voz del chico comenzó a escucharse.

_Tengo mil maneras diferentes de decirte lo que siento  
Y siempre elijo la peor así soy yo, un cobarde manipulador,  
Y lo que pasa es que me acosan toda clase de fantasmas  
Y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más, por favor decide si te vas  
Algo cambió dentro de mi lo estoy sintiendo y cada día crece más y más,  
Tengo que empezar a preocuparme o que no me importe ya._

_Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo  
Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento no,  
Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor  
Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó... uno, dos, tres, mil demonios he contado yo._

_Tuve mil dolores de cabeza, mil momentos de tristeza  
Y una culpa equivalente a un millón... a un millón de años de tu amor  
Tan alejado que de mi te has olvidado yo se que me lo he buscado,  
Ni aunque te pida mil veces perdón volverías a mi corazón,  
Mi corazón se está rompiendo en mil pedazos y no puedo dejar de llorar,  
Tengo que empezar a preocuparme o que no me importe mas._

_Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo,  
Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento, no!  
Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor,  
Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó... uno, dos, tres, mil demonios he contado yo._

_Van como mil veces que he tratado de decírtelo,  
Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento, no!  
Dame dos minutos no apures el tiempo de este amor,  
Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó... uno, dos, tres, mil demonios he contado yo_

Ella seguía tras la puerta, escuchando los acordes finales de la canción, el rubio dejó de tocar y puso la guitarra en la cama.

-Señorita, ¿piensa quedarse parada aquí?— La nana de Matt estaba tras de ella, con la cena de ambos en una bandeja. Mimi se asustó al escucharla de repente y empujó la puerta dejándola a la vista de Ishida.

-¿Mimi?— Matt se incorporó al verla.

-Hola Yamato—

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?—

-Algo…---

-Lo suficiente como para escucharlo tocar la guitarra— La cara de Mimi se volvió roja ante el comentario de la entrometida nana, la señora avanzó hasta la cama del rubio, puso la bandeja sobre el buró, y se marchó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Está enojada?—

-No, solo quiso darnos algo de privacidad….así que estabas escuchándome—

-Mmm si, nunca pensé que tocaras la guitarra y cantaras, eres todo un estuche de monerías.— Avanzó hasta la cama, quitó la guitarra de ahí y la colocó en su estuche, después se sentó junto al rubio.

-Cuando estaba en la preparatoria tenía una banda, de hecho yo quería ser músico pero mi padre nunca lo aceptó, así que no me quedó de otra—

_Es como él, solo que Soichiro quería ser fotógrafo, los dos son muy parecidos…_

Mimi sumida en sus pensamientos no le hacia caso a Matt, éste se cansó y tronó sus dedos frente al rostro de ella para sacarla de ese estado.

-Lo siento, que me decías?—

-Que me resigné y me dediqué al negocio familiar—

-Oh claro…oye Matt esa canción a quien se la escribiste?—

-¿Cómo?—

-Alguien debió de inspirarte para escribirla no?—

Matt se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y suspiró.

-La escribí pensando en Sora, hace mucho tiempo…no sé, de repente un día estaba pensando en ella y las palabras salieron solas.— Mimi lo miraba conteniendo toda su tristeza, no le gustaba para nada escucharlo hablar de ella.

En un rápido movimiento se situó arriba de él, ella sentada sobre su entrepierna, con las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho del chico, sumiéndolo en la cama.

El asombro de él era total, ya que no se esperaba eso de ella. Ella se agachó y comenzó a besarlo, mientras que sus dedos desabotonaban con rapidez la camisa negra de Matt. Logró desabotonarla rápidamente, y sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro del torso masculino, los besos fueron de los labios, al cuello y más abajo, besando con pasión el pecho de él. Esto era muy placentero para Yamatto, pero esa actitud tan desesperada no era propia de ella, algo no estaba bien, y no solo eso, en cualquier momento la nana podría entrar al cuarto.

Hizo lo que nunca creyó hacer, con algo de trabajo separó a Mimi de su cuerpo, ella lo miraba confundida, aun estaba sobre de él.

-Mimi no es que yo no quiera, es sólo que no creo que sea el momento apropiado…me duele el tobillo, y el dolor es muy punzante, no me puedo concentrar en nada mas, además mi nana aun esta por aquí, no dudo que en cualquier momento toque a la puerta para recoger nuestros platos—

-Siempre se trata de lo que tú quieres y no de lo que yo quiero— Mimi se quitó del cuerpo del chico, y se sentó en la cama, totalmente frustrada.

-Eso no es verdad, Mimi tu nunca me dices lo que quieres, tu siempre tienes esa maldita coraza que no quieres que nadie atraviese, nunca me dejas acercarme.—

Mimi se mordió el labio molesta, sabía que todo era cierto, pero ya ni sabía porque estaba enojada. No, claro que lo sabía, estaba enojada porque lo escuchó hablar de Sora, porque seguía poniendo los mismos ojos al hablar de ella, y porque la apartó cuando ella quería estar con él. Pero estaba enojada con ella misma por ser una cobarde y no poder decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Creo que mejor me voy…---Mimi se paró de la cama, y ante los gritos de Matt salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y llegó al recibidor para ponerse sus tacones y salir de ahí. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, se sintió aliviada, y caminó con pasos cortos y lentos, por el jardín.

-Mimi!!!!!— Ya casi estaba por llegar a la puerta de la salida, cuando escuchó su nombre, volteó y ahí estaba Matt.

-¿Cómo bajaste las escaleras?—

-Es lo de menos—

-¿Cómo que es lo de menos?, mírate Matt estas saltando sobre tu pie sano, te puedes caer y te vas a lastimar peor.— Mimi preocupada se acercó a él, éste no tenía muy buena pinta, se podría decir que algo agotado por el esfuerzo de saltar lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla, y ni siquiera se había abrochado la camisa.

-Mimi, ya te lo dije no es que no te desee pero es que tu estas muy rara, actúas demasiado extraño, nunca te precipitas de esa forma--

-Matt…vamos a sentarnos—Señaló una banca que estaba ahí frente a una fuente. Matt agradeció internamente, ya estaba muy cansado y mantener el equilibrio con un solo pie era demasiado— Estoy confundida…no logro poner en orden lo que siento por ti…y escucharte hablar de ella, me hace pensar que aun la quieres y me pongo mal….-

Soltó de la manera más honesta que pudo, ambos ya estaban sentados en la banca blanca de madera, la mandíbula de Yamato casi se fue al suelo de la impresión, nunca en su vida pensó que la iba a escuchar decir eso, ella mantenía la mirada fija, con las mejillas rojas y esa expresión de niña que la caracterizaba.

-Mimi ¿tu sientes algo por mi?—

-Te quiero Matt, quisiera poder verte a diario, quisiera que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos pero…--

-¿Pero?—

-Pero nada más puede pasar entre nosotros, por mucho que te quiera no puedo permitirme caer de nuevo—

-¿Cómo que no te puedes permitir caer de nuevo?—

-Yo no quiero volver a enamorarme, estoy bien así, sola, no necesito depender de ningún hombre, el estilo de vida que llevo es genial y enamorarme solo complicaría las cosas. El amor solo te vuelve débil—

-No pienso lo mismo que tú, el amor te hace más fuerte, cambia por completo tu mundo y te hace feliz, todo se vuelve de color rosa—

-Pero cuando todo acaba, ¿Cómo terminas?, mal, siempre mal. Dependes tanto de una persona que cuando te deja puff se te viene encima el mundo, el amor no es eterno, siempre algo pasa, y no quiero depender de nadie—

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para que digas eso, acabas de decirme que me quieres, tu ya dependes de mi, y yo de ti. No intentes hacerte la dura, negar tus sentimientos solo te hará mal—

-¿Y que me gano con aceptar que te quiero si tu aun quieres a Sora?—

Yamato se quedó callado unos segundos pensando muy seriamente lo que iba a decirle a Mimi, aún pensaba en Sora, en ocasiones, cuando estaba solo, y se ponía a recordar todo lo que vivió con ella. Pero cuando estaba con Mimi todo quedaba en el olvido, y estaba segurísimo que amaba a la castaña, estando con ella se olvidaba completamente que Sora existía.

-Yo ya no amo a Sora, de verdad, ya no la amo. Tú has sido la que ha estado conmigo este tiempo, tú me ayudaste a salir del agujero en el que estaba, Mimi…te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia—Yamato ya no quería guardar sus sentimientos, necesitaba decírselo.

Mimi creyó que todo era una broma, no lo podía creer, había esperado tanto por esas palabras que ahora que se las decía creía que todo era irreal, pero ahí estaba él, diciéndole que la quería, debía confiar en él, en sus palabras. Se quedó callada un tiempo, el único sonido escuchándose era el agua que caía de la fuente que estaba frente a ellos.

-Matt, sabes mejor que nadie que yo no soy buena, soy una prostituta, tú eres demasiado bueno para mí, no te merezco, no estoy a tu nivel—Los ojos de Mimi se volvieron cristalinos al contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Tonta, no digas eso…--- Con su pulgar limpió una lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla de ella— Sólo tienes que renunciar, una vez que lo hagas todo estará bien, tu pasado no importa.

-Necesito pensarlo…--

-Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si entramos?—

Ambos entraron de nueva cuenta en la casa, Yamato se apoyaba en Mimi. Al llegar al cuarto, Matt se acostó aliviado, pero Mimi tenía en mente otros planes.

-Matt ya es algo tarde, dudo que tu nana siga dormida, además ya le puse seguro a la puerta— Mimi volvió al ataque, primero se quitó la ropa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, después con movimientos sensuales se subió arriba de Yamatto, él la miraba con un deseo mayor a otras veces, las palabras que se habían dicho esa noche hicieron que la pasión en ellos llegara a niveles sorprendentes. Le quitó la camisa, y comenzó a besar el pálido pecho del chico, mordiendo y succionando para dejar una marca, él era suyo. Matt se dejó mimar, ella continuaba su labor al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los pantalones y metía la mano dentro de estos para acariciarlo.

-Quítame esto, necesito sentirte.—El pecho de ella quería librarse de la molesta presión del sujetador, Yamatto se incorporó, y llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica para desabrochar el sujetador, se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto lo hizo se pegó a uno de los pechos de ella, haciendo lo mismo que ella hizo en el pecho de él.

Mimi estaba demasiado excitada, necesitaba sentirlo. Así que empujó al chico a la cama, y le bajó los pantalones dejando expuesto la fuerza de su deseo, tomó el miembro con una mano, y se situó arriba de el, para después bajar lentamente. Un gemido de placer de los dos salió, ella comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, el ritmo fue marcado por ella, primero lento, después mas rápido, y cuando comenzaba a cansarse y a bajar el ritmo, el chico la tomaba de las caderas para ayudarla a bajar y a subir.

Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, Matt estaba completamente acostado contemplando el hermoso espectáculo frente a él. El cuerpo de la chica moviéndose, sus senos saltando armoniosamente, cada centímetro de su piel estaba expuesto para el. El dolor de su tobillo quedó completamente olvidado, aunque ayudaba de sobremanera que Mimi fuera la que estuviera moviéndose y no él.

El deseo de la chica fue totalmente satisfecho, dejando escapar un gemido de que había disfrutado enormemente estar con él, Yamato llegó justo en el mismo momento que ella, ambos en perfecta sincronía habían dejado escapar toda la fuerza de su pasión.

-Por eso no me gusta estar arriba, me canso demasiado— La respiración de ella estaba agitada, Matt se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y con la punta de su dedo limpió una gota de sudor de la frente de la chica.

-Con esto me acabas de demostrar que en verdad me amas— Le dijo Matt, al momento que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No, claro que no— Le contestó totalmente avergonzada, le resultaba más difícil expresar sus sentimientos con palabras que haciendo el amor.

-Sí, claro que si— Juntó sus frentes, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

-¿Falta mucho?—Le preguntó Mimi a Yamatto cuando este paró el auto frente al semáforo en rojo.

-No, ya casi llegamos—

-Creo que esto no es una buena idea—

-¿Por qué?—

-Pues yo no soy una persona de elite como tú, y no sé, me voy a sentir rara—

-Les encantarás a todos—Comentó Matt sin preocupación, y arrancando el auto.

El tobillo de Yamatto ya estaba bien, habían pasado dos semanas de eso, y ahora se dirigían a una cena con varios amigos de Matt. Era un evento muy elegante, y lo organizaba uno de los mejores amigos del rubio y esa noche la presentaría como su novia.

La relación era casi formal, y digo casi porque Mimi aún no se decidía por completo, aunque llevaba 2 semanas sin ir a Clover, todo gracias a las vacaciones de la Sra, Miyazawa, así que ya no había nadie que la regañara si no iba y eso le cayó de maravilla. Porque acostarse con algún cliente equivalía a engañar a Matt y no quería eso, era cierto que aun no eran novios, pero se veían a diario y ambos sabían sus sentimientos, casi todo estaba echo, solo faltaba que Mimi se decidiera a jugárselo todo por él y renunciara de una vez por todas de Clover.

-Es aquí— El auto entró por una gran reja, dando paso a una mansión enorme.

La respiración de Mimi se detuvo, ella ya había estado en esta casa, no podía creerlo. Estacionó el auto y bajó de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta de Mimi para abrirla y ayudarla a salir del auto, Mimi lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa.

_-Por favor que la casa ya no sea de él, que la fiesta no sea de él_— Rogó internamente en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la puerta

Un hombre alto de cabello café y ojos verdes salió para recibirlos, el tipo se veía perfecto con su traje negro. Los ojos castaños se abrieron más de la impresión de verlo ahí.

_%&/"3!""¬?!!!!!!!!(/%$%"ª!!!!_— Dijo internamente todas las maldiciones que conocía, al ver su suerte.

-Mimi, te presento a Soichiro Arima— La voz cordial de Matt la sacó de su transe y por pura inercia estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, él estaba igual de impresionado que ella.

-Es un placer— Le dijo de forma peligrosa, al tiempo que la miraba con la misma mirada de siempre.

Ese hombre, fue el primer cliente de Mimi, él que le quitó su virginidad y el hombre que la hizo enamorarse como nunca creyó hacerlo. Él fue su primer amor.

**Listo!, espero que le haya gustado, me costó trabajo escribir, pero al fin terminé este capitulo. Sé que no tengo perdón ya que me tardé muchísimo, pero al menos este capi fue un poquito más largo y Matt y Mimi ya casi están juntos!**

**La canción se llama Mil demonios, es de Moderatto, está linda y ps tenía ganas de poner a Yamatto a cantarla.**

**Las sugerencias son bien aceptadas (ya que no se como voy a acabar esta historia _), consejos, todo lo que se les ocurra, el chiste es que me digan que tal les parece mi fanfic, espero que la próxima vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

**Los malaventurados no lloran**

¡Nooooooo!, ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar esto a mi?, demonios….acaso me he acostado con todos los amigos de Matt?, uhm espero que no…bueno ahora solo debo calmarme, si, calmarme, actuar normal. Después de que Yamato me "presentara" a Soichiro, entramos en su casa, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, habían cambiado algunas cosas, pero la casa, mas bien la mansión seguía siendo la misma.

Ellos dos estaban platicando, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que hablaban, creo que estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en que le iba a decir a Matt, era mejor que escuchara la verdad de parte mía y no de Soichiro, pero aun así…no se, no quiero contárselo, se que se va a enojar conmigo.

-Mimi, fue un placer conocerte, espero nos veamos mas seguido— Soichiro se despidió de mi y se fue rápidamente.

-Que raro—

-¿Por?—

-Normalmente es mas platicador, hoy está muy serio—

Obvio, el tipo me odia.

-Pues tal vez tenga cosas que hacer, aparte no somos los únicos invitados— Dije viendo la gran cantidad de gente que estaba ahí, estaba en el lobby, había un gran mesa tipo buffet.

-Tienes razón, bueno ¿quieres comer algo?—

-No tengo hambre, solo quiero algo de beber—

-Claro siempre y cuando no te emborraches—

-¿Borracha yo?, mira quien habla—

Y cuando Yamato me iba a contestar, alguien llegó a su lado saludándolo y dándole un abrazo, era otro de sus amigos, y este amigo nos llevo con mas, terminamos sentados en unos cómodos sillones platicando y bebiendo. Y ahí estaba yo, sentada junto a Matt deseando irme de ahí, no me gusta estar entre tanta gente desconocida, no soy muy social y menos si las amigas de Matt me miran como si yo fuera menos que ellas. Esa plática más bien era un interrogatorio, todas las preguntas iban hacia mi. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, era obvio que yo no iba a encajar en el mundo de él.

-¿Y en donde se conocieron?— pero que buena pregunta, le digo la verdad o…

-En un antro, hace como unos 6 o 7 meses—Respondió rápidamente mi rubio favorito.

-Pues Matt nunca nos habló de ti— Comentó una de sus amigas con algo de malicia.

-Lo que pasa es que esta señorita no quería nada conmigo hasta hace poco, así que no quería contarles hasta que estuviéramos juntos— Yamato tomó mi mano y la besó, ay me encanta cuando es así de lindo, le sonreí.

-Yama!— Matt se puso de pie al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, se alejo de nosotros y se dirigió hacia otro rubio de ojos azules, ambos se dieron un abrazo, y Matt me dijo que fuera con él. Fue un alivio poder dejar a todos esos pesados.

-Mimi, el es mi hermano Takeru— Él nunca me había dicho que tenia un hermano, fue una sorpresa.

-Mucho gusto— Takeru se acercó a mí, me dio la mano y un beso en la mejilla. Detrás de él apareció un chica— Ella es mi novia, Hikari Yagami.

Nos saludamos también, ese apellido me era familiar…

-Es hermana de Taichi— Me dijo Matt sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿En serio?—

-Sí, ¿conoces a mi hermano?—

-Algo—

Nos quedamos platicando hasta que Kari quiso que la acompañara con unas amigas suyas, y no me quedó de otra más que ir con ella, antes de ser jalada por ella miré a Yamato y el solo me sonrió y me dijo adiós con la mano.

* * *

-Jajajaja— Comencé a reír al ver la cara que puso Mimi cuando Kari se la llevó.

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Nada T.k—

-Mimi y tú qué son?—

-Pues es algo difícil de clasificar, hay algo entre nosotros, solo que ella aun no está segura si quiere estar conmigo—

-¿La quieres?—

-Sí, creo que la amo—

-¿De verdad?—

-Que si, ¿es tan difícil de creer?—

-Bueno es que creía que aun querías a Sora—

-No, ya no la quiero—

-Que bueno, me alegro por ti, y ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de Mimi eh?—

-Pues no había nada seguro—

-¿Y ahora si?—

-Sí—

-Y entonces qué es eso de que ella aun no sabe si quiere estar contigo?—

-Ya cállate, todo está bien— Pierdo fácilmente la paciencia, y Tk siempre me saca de quicio. De repente Tk se puso serio.

-Yamatto, ¿sabías que Sora y Tai terminaron?—

-¿Qué?—

-Si, Tai se lo dijo a Kari y ella a mi—

Así que Sora finalmente se había dado cuenta de cómo era Taichi, valla de seguro fue por todo lo que pasó en Okinawa.

-¿No vas a contarme nada?—

-¿Acerca de qué?—

-Vamos Matt lo sé todo, Tai casi le dijo todo a Kari, se que se encontraron en el hotel y que peleaste con el—

-Si lo sabes para que quieres que te cuente?—

-Quiero tu versión de los hechos—

-Primero dime que te contaron—

-Pues que se estaban hospedando en el mismo hotel, y que Taichi ya conocía a Mimi. También que entró en tu habitación borracho e intentó abusar de ella, y después tu llegaste y pelearon.—

¿Intentó?, no lo intentó, lo hizo.

-¿Eso fue todo?—

-Sí, bueno también que Sora lo dejó, después que salieron del hospital ella regresó a Tokio, y desde ese día no se han visto, y parece que ninguno de los dos está interesado en regresar—

Esto si que es una sorpresa, Sora al fin dejó a Tai, y ahora está sola….yo pensé que ellos siempre iban a estar juntos.

-Sora y Tai tenían muchos problemas?, me refiero a cuando eran pareja— Le pregunté.

-No, todo estaba bien, Taichi aunque no lo creas parecía haber cambiado, ya no era como antes, dejó de fumar y de tomar porque Sora se lo pidió. Aparte lo mujeriego se le quitó—

-Bueno no del todo—

-¿Por?—

Suspiré, tenía que contarle la verdad a mi hermano, a él no le podía esconder nada, era él único que verdaderamente me comprendía.

-Mimi es una prostituta— La cara que puso Tk cuando le dije eso no tuvo precio.

-No bromees así—

-Es verdad, yo la conocí en Clover, ¿has oído hablar de ese lugar no?—

-Sí, pero nunca he ido—

-Que bueno, sería el colmo que tu también te hallas acostado con ella. Bueno el punto es que así la conocí, y aunque no lo creas entre nosotros comenzó a haber algo, y desgraciadamente Taichi ya la conocía antes que yo. Él iba a Clover desde hace bastante tiempo, y cuando fuimos a Okinawa se puso borracho y forzó a Mimi a estar con él, después Sora y yo nos enteramos de todo eso—

Tk se quedó callado, supongo que analizaba todo lo que le dije. Yo no dije nada, solo espero que comprenda un poco la situación.

-¿Y de verdad te gusta?, aunque sea una prostituta—

-Sí—

-Yamato no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, si te quieres acostar con ella de vez en cuando está bien, pero comenzar una relación formal con ella es demasiado—

-Tú no entiendes nada—

-No, el que no entiende nada eres tú, tal vez Mimi solo esté contigo por tu dinero, quizás es solo otra oportunista—

-No voy a permitir que le hables así, ni siquiera la conoces así que guárdate tus comentarios.—

-Ah entonces va a ser tu novia y seguirá acostándose con no se cuantos tipos en Clover?—

-Mimi va a renunciar, ella me ama y estoy seguro que va a dejar todo eso por mi—

-Pero eso no borra su pasado, no creo que valla a renunciar, la gente como ella se acostumbra a ese modo de vida—

Tk me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, estaba tan enojado que pensé en golpearlo pero eso sería demasiado así que me di la vuelta furioso, estaba muy enojado por todo lo que dijo y no tenía la mínima intención de seguir escuchando todo eso, para mí solo son tonterías. Caminé alejándome de toda la gente, llegué a la puerta y salí de ahí. Llegué hasta donde había estacionado el auto. De el saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros, ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de fumar, es algo que me relaja. Me recargué en el auto y comencé a fumar, y de pronto vi a Tk acercándose.

-¿Ya te enojaste?— Me preguntó cuando estuvo frente a mi. No dije nada.— Matt lo que te dije es la realidad, tratas de verle el lado bueno pero no lo hay. Quizás…deberías de buscar a Sora….

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?—

-No lo sé, bueno sé que ella te hizo mucho daño pero creo que aun la quieres, aparte es mejor opción que Mimi—

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no se como pero empujé bruscamente a Tk, él cayó al piso asustado, creyendo que algo así era imposible.

-Él que no entiende nada eres tu!— Le grité, Tk se puso de pie— No sabes todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ni tienes idea de lo mucho que Mimi me ayudó. Ya no quiero a Sora!, y por ningún motivo volvería con ella. Y no me importa lo que creas, nadie es mejor opción que Mimi—

-Es una prostituta— Dijo esa palabra lentamente, poniéndole énfasis, él también estaba enojado—Entiéndelo ya, solo es una puta--

Esa palabra caló en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero no sacaría nada bueno peleando con mi hermano. Lancé la colilla del cigarro al piso y la aplasté.

-Púdrete— Le dije y volví a entrar a la casa. Buscaba con la mirada a Mimi pero nada, no estaba con Kari, pero decidí preguntarle.

-Oh Mimi fue al baño—

* * *

Caminé por un pasillo buscando el baño, ¿era al fondo a la derecha?, ya ni recordaba bien, pasé junto a una puerta café, era el despacho de Soichiro, la puertas no estaban cerradas en su totalidad, así que alcancé a escuchar la voz de Mimi, ¿Qué hacía con él ahí?.

Debo de admitir que estar con Kari y sus amigas no está tan mal, digo al menos no son tan creídas como las amigas de Yamato. Yolei solo me hacía reír, me decía una y otra vez que quería que saliéramos mas seguido y que fuéramos amigas, tan vez no sea tan mala idea…¿Dónde estará Matt?, estaba platicando con su hermano pero parecía enojado y ambos se fueron. Ash tengo que ir a buscarlo?, que flojera, mejor mas al rato, ahora tengo que ir al baño.

Me aparté del grupo, y me dirigí al baño, avancé por un pasillo solitario, llegue al baño y entre en el. Cuando salí mi sorpresa fue mucha, Soichiro estaba ahí, esperándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?— Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

-Recuerda que es mi casa, y puedo estar en donde yo quiera—

-Sí, como olvidarlo— Pasé por un lado de él, tratando de irme lo mas rápido posible.

-Espera— Me volví ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué?, debí de haberme ido.

-¿Qué quieres?—

-Platicar…solo eso, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte—

-Creí que ya no te importaba lo que pasara conmigo—

-No hay un solo día en que no piense en ti—

Me quedé callada, no sabía que decirle.

-Vamos al despacho, ahí podemos platicar mas a gusto—

Él ni siquiera me preguntó si quería ir, o si me parecía bien. Él dio por hecho que yo iba a hacer lo que el dijera, y ¿Qué creen?, así fue, lo sé, soy una estúpida. Debería de odiar con todo mi ser a este hombre, debí de haberle dicho que no me interesaba hablar con él, y debí de mostrarle que él ya no significa nada para mí, pero aunque lo negara quería hablar con él, quería saber que había hecho de su vida, y lo más importante si era feliz sin mí.

Nos dirigimos a su despacho, estaba antes de llegar al baño, nadie nos vio.

-Siento como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo— Le dije cuando estábamos dentro, él avanzó hacia mí y ni siquiera cerró bien la puerta.

-Solo quiero hablar—

-Lo sé, pero no puede ser afuera, o en otro sitio, si alguien nos ve…---

-No pasa nada, diré que te estoy mostrando la casa—

-No creo que a tu esposa le guste— La palabra "esposa" me fue difícil de decir, y aun sentía una puñalada en el pecho cuando lo recordaba.

-¿En verdad eres novia de Yamato?—

-Sí—

-¿Y sabe que eres una prostituta?—

-Sí—

Él suspiró, se acercó más a mí, y me tomó de los hombros, me miró como antes me miraba. Me estremecí al recordar todo lo que había vivido con él, se acercó para besarme, por un momento estuve tentada a acercarme pero…las cosas ya no eran como antes y nunca lo serían, lo pasado en el pasado está. Así que voltee mi rostro.

-Mimi….---

-…………---

-Lo lamento, me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé—

-¿Qué decisión?— Esa voz era Yamatto!, mierda!. Me separé lo más rápido que pude de Soichiro. Aunque no sirvió de nada, Matt estaba enojado—¿Qué pasa aquí?—

-Nada, solo platicábamos—

-No es lo que yo vi, intentaste besarla—

-No es cierto—

Yamato lo ignoró y fijó su vista en mí.

-Mimi que hacías con el aquí?—

-Yo…bueno Matt, es que—

-Es que tenemos algo que decirte, toma asiento, no quiero que te canses—Señaló un par de sillas. Él tomó asiento en su gran silla, detrás de su escritorio.

-Soichiro no quiero ser grosero pero no me importa lo que tengas que decirme, Mimi y yo ya nos vamos— Matt me tomó la mano y caminó hasta la entrada, ya íbamos a salir de ahí.

-¿Sabias tu que el padre de Mimi está en USA hospitalizado porque tiene cáncer?—

Yamato se detuvo y con mirada atónita miró a Soichiro, él se paró y comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros sin dejar de hablar.

-No ¿verdad?, ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho la verdadera razón por la que trabaja en Clover?, ¿te ha contado que se graduó de la universidad de Tokio?, ¿te ha dicho con cuantos hombres se ha acostado? Y la más importante, ¿te ha dicho quien fue el primer hombre en su vida?--

-¡Basta!, vámonos Matt— Lo jalé de un brazo, pero el se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Todo eso es cierto?—

-Sí pero…---

-¿Por qué Soichiro sabe tanto de ti?, ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?—

Miré con odio a Soichiro,

-Yama, él fue mi primer cliente, y fuimos novios…

-Que decepción…---

Mi respiración se paró al escucharlo decir eso, Matt estaba decepcionado de mi, pero no tenia porque ser así, a Soichiro lo conocí mucho antes que a él.

-Para amar a una persona debes de conocerla, y tu no sabes nada de ella. Admítelo de una buena vez lo suyo no va a funcionar!, nunca vas a conocer a Mimi como yo, y la relación que llevan no se compara con la que tuvimos—

La actitud arrogante de Soichiro no ayudaba en nada, y Matt estaba callado, enojado y seguro que celoso y yo enojada. Me acerqué a él y le di una bofetada.

-¡¿Qué pretendes al decirle eso a Matt?!, ¡estoy harta de ti!, aun después de todo lo que pasó tienes el descaro de decirle que la relación que tenemos no se compara con la tuvimos, pues sabes que, estar contigo fue el mayor error de mi vida!. El que seas millonario y tengas poder no importa!, porque fuera de eso solo eres un perdedor cuya esposa no duerme contigo y por eso te la pasas de burdel en burdel—

En cuanto terminé de decir eso me fui, prácticamente corrí, no quería ver ni a Soichiro ni a Yamato, no me importo que me miraran raro, yo solo corrí lo mas que pude hasta llegar a la entrada y salir de la casa. Avancé por el patio hasta salir por la reja y finalmente llegar a la calle. Caminé, todo estaba solo y callado, huir en un principio me parecía mejor idea pero ahora…

-Mimi!— Era Matt, avanzaba al lado mío en su auto. Se estacionó y llegó junto a mi.

-¿Qué quieres?—

-Lo siento, no quise decirte eso—

-¿De verdad estas decepcionado de mi?—

-No, es que han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy, estoy fuera de control—

-¿Qué pasó?—

-Takeru y yo discutimos, le conté todo y me dijo que tú no eras buena para mí—

-Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar…---

-¿Entonces tu y Soichiro eran…--

-Él fue el primer hombre en mi vida, mi primer cliente, mi primer amor…---

Suspiré, y de pronto sentí ganas de llorar, Soichiro solo estaba jugando conmigo y quería arruinar lo que había entre Yamato y yo. El sentimiento me ganó y terminé llorando, Yama se preocupó por mí y me abrazó. Recargó su cabeza sobre la mía y me besó dulcemente.

-Mimi, ya no habrán más secretos entre nosotros?—

Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces necesito que me cuentes todo, quiero que me expliques todo lo que dijo él—

Ya no podía escapar, tenía que contarle todo mi pasado a Yamato.

**Hola, ya llevaba tiempo sin actualizar cierto? Je, bueno ps he estado ocupada, bueno, como se podrán dar cuenta cambié el estilo de narración, de vez en cuando lo haré así. En los próximos capítulos nos enteraremos del "oscuro pasado" de Mimi ja, serán como 2 capítulos (creo), espero que les haya gustado este capi, y agradezco de nuevo que se tomen su tiempo para leer este fanfic. Ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea es bienvenido, nos veremos luego, aios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Los recuerdos no matan.**

Una cabellera castaña se dejó ver en esa oscura habitación de hospital, junto a la cama, sentada en un banco se encontraba ella. Viendo como por milésima vez a su padre, lo observaba a la vez que enrollaba un mechón de cabello en torno a su dedo índice, para después soltarlo y formar un cairel.

-Mimi, puedes irte ya, yo me quedo a cuidar a tu padre— Mimi se giró para ver hacia la entrada y observar como su madre entraba en la habitación al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más—

-Ya estuviste toda la noche, no crees que sería mejor ir a descansar— La señora Tachikawa se sentó en un sillón en frente de Mimi, la castaña abandonó el banco en el que había estado sentada para sentarse junto a su madre—¿Cuando piensas ir a Japón?—

-Cuando papá mejore—

-Ya mejoró— La señora Tachikawa le ofreció un jugo a su hija, ésta lo tomó, lo abrió y le dio un sorbo.

-No del todo—

-Pero te fuiste sin siquiera arreglar tus papeles—

-Lo sé—

Mimi se puso a recordar, dos días antes de su graduación, dos días antes de la gran fiesta de graduación de la universidad de Tokio para sus futuros abogados…recibió una llamada de su madre, desde USA. El señor Tachikawa se había puesto mal de nuevo, el cáncer fue un poco más agresivo y lo llevó a la cama del hospital. Alarmada por lo sucedido Mimi tomó el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos sin dar explicaciones a nadie del porque de su marcha.

-Mamá lo único que quieres es que me regrese a Japón cierto?—

-No, pero no quiero que te la pases todo el día en el hospital, quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida—

-Habíamos hecho un trato, cuando terminara la universidad volvería a USA, ya la terminé así que puedo quedarme aquí—

-Sí terminaste la universidad, pero dejaste muchos asuntos sin arreglar en Japón, tu titulo para empezar aún lo tiene la universidad.—

-Lo sé pero quiero estar con mi papá…---

-Mimi, tu padre va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien…no te puedes pasar todo el día aquí. Tienes que volver a Japón y arreglar todos tus asuntos pendientes, ya después vuelves para acá. Aparte…llegaste solo con una maleta de ropa, toda la semana te pones la misma!—

-¡Mamaaaa!—

* * *

Ayumi, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para atender la puerta, la abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amiga parada ahí. Hacía dos meses que no se veían.

-Mimi!—

-Hola- La saludó de forma tranquila.

-Como que hola, hace dos meses que no nos vemos, te fuiste dos días antes de la graduación y no le avisaste a nadie…me preocupé…--

-¿Puedo pasar?—

-Claro— Ayumi le dio un abrazo y le besó la mejilla.

-Ey!— Mimi se limpió la mejilla.

-Es de bienvenida—Mimi se sentó en un sillón, y Ayumi junto a ella—¿Qué pasó?—

-Mi papá se puso mal…se suponía que el cáncer ya estaba controlado, y de pronto volvió a atacar…mi papá se está muriendo, y no puedo hacer nada…--- La voz se le quebró y ya no pudo seguir hablando, comenzó a llorar.

-Mimi….---Ayumi no sabía que decirle.

-Yo no sé que voy a hacer si mi papá se muere…--

-¿Y porque no estás con él?—

-Porque solo me la pasaba llorando y deprimiéndome a cada rato, mi mama quiso que viniera para que me distrajera un rato, aparte claro necesito arreglar unas cosas en la universidad…--

Ayumi al ver que su amiga ya estaba un poco más tranquila, le pasó un pañuelo y cambió el tema.

-Adivina en donde trabajo—

-No lo sé, sorpréndeme—

-En un burdel— La cara de Mimi fue suficiente para explicar lo que pensaba—No es lo que crees, soy la recepcionista, me encargo de hacerles las citas a las chicas y cobrarles a los clientes.

-¿Y cómo terminaste ahí?—

-Pues, los trabajos escasean, y solo es por un tiempo, en lo que encuentro algo mejor…--

-Ayumi, te graduaste de la Universidad de Tokio, de administración de empresas…y trabajas en un burdel?, por favor!—

-Es poco creíble, lo sé, pero créeme no encuentro otro trabajo…--

-¿Y de pura casualidad no has visto a algunos de nuestros amigos ahí?—Le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa, al fin había recuperado su humor.

-No, claro que no, no les alcanza para pagar jaja. Las prostitutas de Clover se cotizan, son muy caras…ne Mimi, ¿Por qué no te metes a trabajar ahí?—

-¿Qué?—

-Ganarías muy bien…aparte de que como aún eres virgen, podríamos hacer una "subasta", hay muchos viejos que te pagarían muuyyy bien por ser el primero contigo—

-¡Eres una depravada!, Ayumi, mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo—

-Jajaja, sólo bromeaba—

* * *

Mimi llegó agotada a su departamento, cerró la puerta con pesadez, y se fue directo a su cama. Estaba cansada, había conseguido trabajo en un despacho de abogados. El plan al regresar a Japón era arreglar todos sus pendientes y traerse sus cosas de nuevo a USA, pero supuestamente su padre ya estaba mejor, así que su madre la convenció de quedarse un tiempo más allá. Mimi estaba segura de dos cosas, la primera era que su padre estaba igual, sabía que no había mejorado en nada, pero su mamá le mentía para hacerla sentir mejor, acaso creían que era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. La segunda era que se estaban quedando en la bancarrota, no es como si fueran millonarios o algo así, pero tenían algo y se daban una buena vida. Y ahora todo el dinero iba a parar en quimioterapias, medicina, en la cuenta del hospital. Sabía que un día de estos se iban a quedar sin nada, y sería realmente difícil continuar con los tratamientos.

-Con lo poco que gano apenas puedo mantenerme yo…necesito conseguir otro trabajo…--La castaña se llevó las manos al rostro, y después se acostó bocabajo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin darle mucha importancia, Mimi dejó que sonara un par de veces…no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero finalmente cogió el teléfono.

-Diga-

-Mimi-

-Mamá-

-¿Cómo estás?—

-Bien-Mimi se sentó, la voz de su madre sonaba distinta-¿Qué pasa?—

La señora Tachikawa se quedó callada unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Mimi, y temió lo peor.

-Nada, todo está bien—

-Mamá, no me engañas, ¿qué pasó?—

-Lo que pasa es que…--

La voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir hablando, un llanto inundó la llamada telefónica. Mimi sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿su mamá estaba llorando?, era imposible!, ella nunca había llorado. Desde que supieron del cáncer, su madre se había mostrado fuerte para brindarle seguridad a Mimi, y ahora se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes.

-Mamá, q-que pasó?—Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tu papá necesita una operación, tiene un tumor en el hombro izquierdo, que deben quitar de inmediato antes de que se expanda pero…nosotros solo tenemos la mitad del dinero—

-¿Cuánto es?...---

-Nos hacen falta 15 mil dólares..—

Los ojos castaños se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿de dónde rayos iban a sacar tanto dinero?.

-¿Para cuándo necesitan el dinero?—

-Lo antes posible—

-Yo veré que puedo hacer…no sé cómo pero voy a conseguir el dinero..—

-Mimi, es imposible…vamos a vender la casa..—

-Pero es lo único que nos queda…la casa que teníamos en Japón ya la vendieron, por eso estoy viviendo en este departamento, y todas nuestras cosas también las vendieron Mamá..---

-No nos queda de otra…ya pusimos la casa en venta—

-No, espérense, yo voy a juntar ese dinero…dame una semana!--

Después de enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas con su padre, Mimi tomó la más grande decisión de su vida. Tomó su celular y marcó el de Ayumi.

-Necesito que me ayudes—

-¿Qué sucede?—

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para…para entrar a Clover?—

-¿Entrar?— Le dijo Ayumi sin comprender.

-Quiero…quiero trabajar ahí—

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?—

-¡Dime!—

-Mimi creo que mejor voy a tu casa, no creo que sea correcto hablarlo por este medio—

Ayumi colgó y prácticamente se fue corriendo hasta el edificio en el que vivía la castaña, por primera vez en su vida llegó sin retraso a la casa de Mimi.

-Qué rápida..—Mimi la hizo pasar.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar en Clover?—

Mimi se recargó en la pared, su mirada era triste, sus ojos que siempre se encontraban llenos de vida, estaban apagados, se veían opacos. Respiró profundo antes de contarle todo a Ayumi.

-Mi papá está muy mal, peor que cuando me vine.—

-Pero se suponía que ya estaba bien..---

-No, nunca lo estuvo, solo me mintieron para tranquilizarme…y ahora se puso peor, mi mamá lloró!, ella nunca llora..ella..—Mimi guardó silencio ya que sintió que si seguía terminaría llorando.

-Mimi, ten fe, todo va a salir bien—

-Mi papá necesita una operación, pero solo tenemos la mitad del dinero—

-¿Cuánto falta?—

-15 mil dólares—

-Ah…--

-¿Ahora me entiendes?—

-Sí pero tú no puedes hacer eso, Mimi hay otras formas de conseguir dinero—

-No, nosotros ya hemos pedido préstamos, vendimos casi todo lo que teníamos, y ahora mis papas quieren vender la casa, es lo único que nos queda y yo no puedo permitir eso. Quiero poner de mi parte para ayudarlos.---

-Pero tú no tienes el carácter para ser prostituta, no es fácil, tú no vas a poder, eres muy sensible y así solo vas a sufrir. Además eres virgen, no sabes nada de sexo—

-Pues tú me habías dicho que hay tipos que pagarían mucho por estar con una virgen—

-No, yo no voy a ayudarte. Olvídalo, soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti—

Las dos estaban enojadas, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Mimi se dirigió a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giró.

-No necesito tu ayuda, yo misma puedo ir a Clover, y si no me quieren ahí, puedo probar en otro lugar…o en la calle— Mimi cerró la puerta dejando atrás a Ayumi. Ella se quedó unos segundos pensando en que hacer…porque demonios Mimi era tan testaruda. No era fácil entrar a Clover, nada fácil, si Mimi iba sola la dueña del lugar de seguro la rechazaba, y de ser así su amiga podría terminar prostituyéndose en un lugar de mala muerte o peor aún en la calle, era demasiado peligroso. Ayumi salió del departamento, y se dirigió al elevador, presionó el botón y estuvo un tiempo esperando, y nada de elevador. No tenía ganas de esperar, asi que se dirigió a las escaleras y las bajó corriendo…al menos ese día tenía energía.

Alcanzó a Mimi afuera del edificio.

-Mimi- La chica volteo para ver a su amiga.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?—

-¿Estás segura de esto?, no creas que es fácil, yo lo sé porque las chicas me cuentan lo que les pasa—

-Ya lo decidí, no se me ocurre otra forma de juntar dinero en poco tiempo….he pensado en todo, y creo que esto es mejor que robar un banco— Sonrió forzadamente, en ese momento sonreír le costó un trabajo sobrehumano.

-Para juntar 15 mil dólares te tienes que acostar con…-- Ayumi hizo cuentas mentales, aunque no era muy buena con los números—…ah…muchos hombres…aparte si tú nunca te acostaste con alguien habiendo sentimientos de por medio, ¿crees que podrás con cualquier tipo?. No te creo capaz, sé que al último momento vas a echarte para atrás.

-Sólo tratas de confundirme, pero yo ya tomé una decisión— Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando y llegar a Clover.

-Por ahí no está Clover—

Mimi se quedó parada, y se golpeó la frente con una mano, vaya que era estúpida, ni siquiera sabía en donde quedaba ese lugar. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su amiga de forma apenada.

-Vas a llevarme verdad?—

Ayumi suspiró.

-Quiero que seas féliz —

-Seré féliz si mi padre vive, eso es lo mejor para mí—

* * *

Los ojos castaños volteaban con nerviosismo por toda la habitación, estaba en el lobby de Clover, esperando a Ayumi, quien estaba en la oficina de su jefa explicándole la situación. No había movimiento alguno, todo estaba tranquilo, Mimi era la única ahí. Minutos después salió su amiga.

-Ven-

Mimi siguió a Ayumi, y ambas entraron en la oficina.

-Sra. Miyazawa, ella es Mimi—

La dueña del lugar estaba sentada detrás de su espacioso escritorio. Comenzó a explicarle como eran las cosas ahí. Para empezar debía hacerse análisis de sangre y orina para verificar que estuviera sana y sin ninguna enfermedad. Después de eso firmaría un contrato, ese contrato se renovaba cada tres meses, y la clausula mas importante de ahí era que Mimi debía darle cierto porcentaje de sus ganancias a la señora Miyazawa.

-¿Cuándo quieres comenzar?—Preguntó su futura jefa.

-¿Puede ser hoy?—

-¿Tan pronto?—

-Sí, iré al laboratorio para los análisis, y cuando se los traiga puedo comenzar?—

-Muy bien, pero que sea rápido, es viernes y habrá muchos clientes—

Para las 7 pm, Mimi ya había era parte oficialmente de Clover. Firmó el contrato, así que ahora debía cumplir con su deber. Ayumi la llevó a un gran cuarto para ayudarla a prepararse.

-Escoge lo que quieras— Era un cuarto lleno de lencería.

-¿En serio?—

-Sí, debes verte bien para tus clientes, hay cosas muy bonitas, busca cosas de tu talla—Se pusieron a buscar, y Mimi salió con una gran cantidad de ropa. Se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, y llegaron a la habitación indicada.

Mimi se sentó en la gran cama.

-¿Cómo funcionan las cosas aquí?—

-Los viernes y sabados tienes que estar aquí, es de ley. Los demás días yo te llamaré en caso de que tengas una cita, y tienes que venir obviamente. Mimi, necesitas tener disponibilidad de horario, si faltas a una cita, la señora Miyazawa te puede correr de aquí. Ella es muy dura y no tolera fallas.—

-¿Tengo que renunciar a mi otro trabajo?—

-Tal vez..—

-Ah..—Mimi se dejó caer de en la cama—¿Hay reglas o algo así?—

Ayumi se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Nunca te enamores de un cliente—Mimi se incorporó al oír eso—Es la regla numero uno, no te conviene una relación cercana con un cliente. Segunda regla, todas aquí tienen un apodo, nunca dan su nombre real—

-Necesito un apodo….—Ambas pensaron un rato—Meems ¿Qué te parece?—

-No, se parece a tu nombre real, que te parece Chizuma— Mimi movió su cabeza en forma de negación—¿Amane?, ¿Azuka?—

-No, no me gustan…ah ya sé, Lucy—

-¿Lucy?—

-Sí, era un personaje de anime que me gustaba…--

Otro minuto de silencio se hizo presente, ¿porque se sentía el ambiente tan tenso?.

-Tengo que ir abajo…ah! La tercera regla y mas importante de todas, tienen que usar condón!, los clientes ya lo saben, si no quieren pues no te acuestes con ellos. Aunque hay algunas chicas que lo hacen sin condón, bueno al final es decisión de cada quien, pero lo mejor es que usen condón, de acuerdo?—

Mimi afirmó con la cabeza, Ayumi se puso de pie.

-En caso de que alguien esté siendo muy agresivo contigo o te quiera lastimar, presionas el botón de aquí—Puso su dedo sobre el botón sin presionarlo, éste estaba sobre la mesita de noche, junto a su cama.—Y uno de los guardias de seguridad que están en los pasillos vendrá.

¿De verdad alguien iba a ser agresivo o iba a lastimarla?.

-No te asustes Mimi, nunca ha pasado algo asi, bueno una vez…pero sólo una—

-Bonita forma de tranquilizarme—

-Ya, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, la jefa escogerá alguien bueno para ti, al fin que es tu primera vez. Quedate aquí y preparate.—

La chica salió de la habitación dejando sola a Mimi. En cuanto Ayumi salió la castaña comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho, se sentía mal, muy mal, no físicamente, más bien emocionalmente. Estaba nerviosa, tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de vomitar, no sabía que tenía. Necesitaba calmarse, así que decidió cambiarse y arreglarse.

Cuando terminó se miró en el espejo, se veía sexy, hermosa, no era ella. Llevaba lencería de encaje negra, y se maquilló apropiadamente.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, suspirando sonoramente, esperando la llegada de alguien. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente…

-Hola—Le dijo él.

-Hola--

Mimi esperaba a algún viejo feo y depravado, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un chico de su edad, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca. Parecía un muchacho al que los problemas se le resbalaban, se veía rebelde.

El chico entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Eres nueva, ¿cierto?—Su mirada recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de Mimi—¿Estás nerviosa?, yo que tú me relajaba—

Llegó hasta la cama y se acostó en ella, junto a Mimi, ésta seguía sentada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—

-Soichiro, ¿y tú?—Mimi recordó la platica con Ayumi.

-Lucy—

-Bonito nombre Lucy…me gustaría verte desnuda, ¿te puedes quitar lo que llevas?, párate frente a mí—

Un enojo y un sonrojo fue lo sintió Mimi en ese momento. Para empezar,¿quien se creía que era ese tipo para hablarle así?..ah si, su cliente, cierto. Pero aparte que clase de órdenes eran esas, _"me gustaría verte desnuda"_, ¿en donde creía que estaban o qué?... ah si, estaban en un burdel y se suponía que ella era la prostituta. Bueno, es que aún no se acostumbraba a eso, tardaría un poco para asimilarlo.

Después de su monologo interno, se puso de pie frente a él, Soichiro se sentó para observarla mejor .La chica reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda..bueno sólo eran dos prendas, no tardó mucho.

-Estás muy bonita…---El chico comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada avergonzada de Mimi. Ella lo miró con la cara roja, no sabía que le apenaba más, si estar desnuda frente a él, o verlo desnudo frente a ella. No podía dejar de verlo, no podía apartar su mirada. Era el hombre más perfecto que sus virginales ojos habían visto.

-¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo?—Le preguntó sin descaro al darse cuenta que ella no lo dejaba de ver.

-Sí pero..—

-¿Pero?—

-Nada—

El chico se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, pegando totalmente sus cuerpos. Mimi recargó su cabeza en el pecho firme de Soichiro, tranquilizándose y repitiéndose mentalmente que todo estaba bien. Y funcionó, se relajó, e incluso el leve temblor que tenía en un principió desapareció. Él pareció notarlo, ya que le levantó la cabeza a Mimi para poder mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió. La castaña cayó completamente en sus redes. Y lentamente se acercaron para besarse. Era una atracción imposible de evadir, en cuanto sus bocas se encontraron, se dieron el beso más delicioso de todos. Cayeron a la cama, en un revoltijo de besos y caricias.

Mimi estaba hundida en el deseo, no creía que las cosas se iban a dar de ese modo, todo era nuevo y agradable, estaba disfrutando cada una de las caricias proporcionadas por él. Soichiro llevó sus manos a sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente, con la punta de su dedo tocaba los pezones que ya estaban duros por el deseo. Besó el cuello femenino, y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales cubrió de besos.

La castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente, nunca había llegado tan lejos con alguien, y Soichiro la estaba volviendo loca. De pronto sintió algo más, las manos de él decendieron lentamente hasta acariciar sus muslos y aventurarse a algo más, acarició lentamente la parte mas privada de su cuerpo e introdujo con cuidado un dedo. Un dedo fue suficiente para incomodarla bastante, un pequeño jadeo de dolor se escuchó.

-¿Un sólo dedo te incomodó?— Le dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Mimi no contestó, estaba roja. Soichiro sin titubear metió un segundo dedo.

-Ah…--Jadeó ella.

-Esto no es nada comparado a lo que te espera— Retiró sus dedos, y presionó su cadera contra la de ella.

-Yo nunca he estado con un hombre..—Declaró con voz temblorosa.

-Lo sé, me costó trabajo conseguirte…habían otros dos tipos que te querían, ofrecí una muy buena suma de dinero por ti...estás lista?—

Se acomodó correctamente entre sus largas piernas, el miedo de Mimi se disipó y sólo deseó fundirse con él. Y sin suavidad ni nada de delicadeza, el chico entró bruscamente en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor.

-Shh!, pensaran que te estoy matando—

Los movimientos de Soichiro eran rápidos y fuertes, Mimi se abrazó a él fuertemente, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y pequeños jadeos de dolor se escuchaban en todo el cuarto. Pero eso a él no le importaba, o al menos no le importaba hasta que sintió húmedo su hombro, ¿la había echo llorar?. Paró sus movimientos y la miró directo a los ojos. Su mirada cambió repentinamente.

-Lo siento…fui muy rudo, no quería lastimarte, es sólo que estoy algo molesto. Tuve una pelea con mi papá y..— Se quedó callado abruptamente, ¿porqué le estaba contando eso a ella?.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…se amable conmigo si?— Le sonrió derritiendo el corazón del chico.

Mimi lo besó lentamente, Soichiro sintió algo extraño. En un principio sólo quería satisfacerse con ella, usarla, disfrutar de su cuerpo y ya, pero ahora era distinto…ahora le importaba lo que ella sintiera en su primera vez.

**He vuelto!, después de cuantos meses?, dos?, bueno el punto es que volví, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo. Alguien me dijo que esperaba que el pasado de Mimi no estuviera muy dramatico, como las novelas de mexicanas…..pero que creen, que soy mexicana y me gustan las novelas jaja XD, algo de drama nunca está de más, sólo espero que les haya gustado. Ah por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta que Yamato se escribe asi, y no con dos "t", je, es que en muchas paginas veía que así lo escribían, aparte como Matt van doble t…bueno ya, lo escribiré como se debe.**

**Juri di Lammermoor- Que bueno que te gusta mi historia y trataré de cuidar mi ortografía, sabes?, chance y si manejo este tema desde una version anticuada, con cierto tabu, pero lo manejo así porque creo que la historia es mejor asi, ya que hay mas controversia, y mas problemas, asi que a mi parecer este fanfic es mas interesante de esta forma. Sí, tienes razón, con lo de que si alguna prostituta o bailarina tiene pareja, y la pareja está conciente de su trabajo y no le molesta pues en ese caso no hay infidelidad. Y creo que me hiciste ese comentario porque en el capitulo 9 creo, puse que acostarse con un cliente equivalia engañar a Matt verdad?. Bueno, Matt es muy celoso y sólo quiere tener a Mimi para él, no quiere compatirla con nadie más. Y ahora que Mimi aceptó sus sentimientos hacia él, y que Matt quiere una relación bien con Mimi, él no quiere que ella siga en Clover. Y le molesta muchisimo que aun despues de haber aceptado sus sentimientos ella siga en eso, y lo considera una infidelidad. Me explico?, bueno espero que si porque creo que hasta yo me revolví jaja.**

**Ahh, bueno gracias a todos por pasar y leer, espero que la proxima vez no demore tanto, sigue otro capitulo del pasado de Mimi, y después volvemos al presente, de aqui en adelante las cosas se complicaran que pasará con Tai y Sora?, y Soichiro?, Mimi dejará Clover?, Sora trarará de separar a Mimi y Matt?, Tk acepatará a Mimi?, se me ocurrirá un final para esta historia?, muchas incognitas por resolver, tengo que pensar seriamente.**

**Bueno, besitos a todos, y espero comentarios va?**


	12. Dirty Little Secret

**Capitulo 12**

**Dirty Little Secret**

Soichiro comenzó a moverse lentamente, me besaba en la boca, las mejillas, me lamía el cuello, intentó que yo me sintiera más cómoda pero no pude. Mi cara de seguro fue horrible, una expresión de dolor la adornó todo el tiempo. Soichiro al menos experimentó algo de placer, se vino dentro de mí. Y cayó pesadamente sobre mí, lo abracé mecánicamente agradeciendo que todo terminara. Sentí ardor en mi entrepierna.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó, al tiempo que se levantaba apoyando sus brazos sobre el colchón para quedar suspendido sobre mí.

-Sí-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

Mi respuesta no fue suficiente para él, creo que él entendió a la perfección que yo no estaba bien, Soichiro sabía que yo no lo había disfrutado. En sus ojos puedo ver frustración, enojo…está enojado conmigo. Él había tratado de ser amable conmigo y de complacerme después que se lo pedí pero no lo logró. No llegué ni siquiera al orgasmo, quizás fue mi culpa. No pude relajarme y dejarme llevar después de que él entrara en mí por primera vez.

-No te preocupes estoy bien…-

Pero su vista seguía clavada en mí, él no creía ni una palabra de lo que yo decía.

-Tengo que irme-

Se separó de mí, y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Le pregunté al ver lo apresurado que estaba, aparte de que ni siquiera me volteaba a ver.

-No, tú estuviste perfecta.-

Tomó sus cosas, y salió lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera me dijo adiós ni nada. Me quedé en la cama durante algunos segundos observando la puerta por la que él había salido. Estaba completamente sola en esa habitación, me senté y nuevamente comencé a sentirme mal. El ardor en mi entrepierna no me dejaba en paz, me toqué y mis dedos se mancharon de sangre. Me levanté de la cama para no mancharla y fui directamente al baño. Me metí en la regadera, después de ajustar el agua, para que saliera lo suficientemente caliente. Me metí debajo del chorro de agua y así me quedé.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

Me cuestioné una y otra vez. Había sido horrible, me dolió tanto. El sexo no tenía nada de grandioso, ese acto sólo logró asquearme. Me siento mal, sucia…como una puta. Ah, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…me lavé completamente, me tallé lo más fuerte que pude, tratando de borrar todas sus caricias. Y de repente comencé a llorar amargamente. Cuando Soichiro terminó, se fue sin siquiera mirarme, me hubiera gustado que se quedara más tiempo conmigo, al menos que me dijera unas palabras dulces o que me besara. Pero se fue sin mirarme, ¿sería lo mismo con todos los demás?…Ayumi tenía razón, yo no sirvo para esto, mi carácter no es apropiado para algo así, sólo soy una niña tonta y sensible.

Terminé de bañarme, y salí de la regadera. Un vapor lo cubría todo, me bañé con el agua muy caliente…me puse frente al lavadero y pasé mi mano derecha por el espejo para quitarle lo empañado y mirar mi reflejo directamente. Me vi en el, y no me gustó para nada lo que vi. Esa Mimi no es la Mimi que quiero ser, no quiero tener esa expresión de tristeza, no quiero tener que volver a entrar a este baño ni tampoco quiero volver a acostarme con otro tipo como Soichiro. Me puse una bata, y salí del baño, me encontré a Ayumi ahí.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

-Ay Mimi-

Ayumi se acercó y me abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada estoy bien-

-¿Y por eso estuviste llorando?-

Los ojos rojos me delataron.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer…me siento muy mal. Mi moral está en el piso, Ayumi soy una puta!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hice?, nunca me acosté con uno de mis novios, y ahora lo estoy haciendo por dinero. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?-

-Mimi tú lo estás haciendo por una buena causa, no te sientas mal. Eres una Buena persona, eres mi mejor amiga y yo te conozco mejor que nadie. -

-Mi primera vez siempre la imaginé de una forma muy diferente, todo fue un asco-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Me la pasé llorando por que me dolía, no creo que a él le haya gustado eso.-

-Quizás, pero no te preocupes por eso, fue tu primera vez. Él debe de entender, ¿cómo te trató?.-

-Fue algo rudo al principio pero después cambió y trató de ser amable conmigo pero aún así me seguía doliendo y para serte honesta no sentí nada de placer, sólo dolor-

-Bueno, eso es natural, le pasa a muchas. El imbecil me dijo que se iba a portar bien contigo, ya verá cuando me lo encuentre-

-Mejor déjalo así-

-Bueno….ah casi olvido el motivo de mi visita. Mimi hay un hombre que quiere estar contigo, ¿qué dices?-

No me puede estar pasando esto, ¿dos veces en una noche?, nooo, no quiero…

-Es tu trabajo, aparte, dijiste que ibas a reunir el dinero para la operación…-

Ah sí…no me queda de otra.

-De acuerdo-

* * *

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, contando los escalones. Llegué al final, y me dirigí con Ayumi, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que muchas chicas estaban ahí, sentadas en el lobby o junto al escritorio de mi amiga.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Me pregunté, lancé la pregunta al aire y no esperaba a que alguien me contestara.

-¿Eres nueva?- Parpadeé sorprendida, y giré mi cabeza en dirección a esa voz.

-Sí- Le respondí tan pronto ubiqué a esa chica, sentada en un sillón cómodamente en el lobby.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mimi-

-Hola Mimi, me llamo Chikaru, pero aquí me conocen como Nagisa-

-Un placer ah…¿cómo te gusta que te digan?-

-Como sea-

-Creo que me gusta más Nagisa-

-Ah mi también, por eso escogí ese nombre-

-Entonces Nagisa, ¿qué pasa?, ¿porqué todas están aquí?-

-Pues, para cobrar lo que ganamos por la noche-

-Oh-

-Ayumi es la que nos paga, tiene que hacer la "nomina", jajaja, pobre mírala está muy presionada-

Miré a mi amiga y estaba muy concentrada, sacando cuentas y entregando sobres con dinero.

-¿Con quién estuviste anoche?- Mi vista volvió a clavarse en Nagisa.

-Con un chico llamado Soichiro-

-¿Soichi-chan?, aahh que lindo, me encanta ese niño, es tan lindo y atento conmigo-

-Estamos hablando del mismo cierto?

-No conozco a otro Soichiro aquí-

-Pues conmigo no fue así-

-¿Pues que le hiciste?-

-Nada-

-Quizás tuvo un mal día, no te preocupes. .-

-Soy nueva en esto-

-Sí, se nota…es sólo cuestión de practica, los hombres son estúpidamente fáciles de controlar-

-Creo que de eso ya me he dado cuenta-

-Bien debo de irme, después hablamos, bye-

Nagisa caminó hacia dos chicas, y las tres salieron de Clover. Me quedé sentada esperando a Ayumi, aunque me sentía muy incomoda, nadie se sentada para hablar conmigo pero me veían desde lejos, y me veían de forma rara. Cuando vi que la multitud se había ido fui con Ayumi. Después de terminar de arreglar todo y de cerrar el lugar, nos encontramos caminando por las calles. Siempre estamos caminando o en el metro, es bastante molesto, necesito un auto.

-Oye ¿y qué tal tu noche?, ¿no estuvo tan mal verdad?

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, si ella estuviera en mi lugar no diría eso. Después de Soichiro, estuve con otro hombre, no sé cuantos años tenía pero definitivamente era mayor que yo, tenía cierto encanto en particular, y las cosas con él se dieron de forma distinta. Al menos ya me daba una idea de lo que me esperaba, así que ya estaba preparada para lo que venía…bien nuevamente me dolió, pero es que dos veces seguidas es mucho!, bueno al menos para mí. Este hombre, que ni siquiera mencionó su nombre, solo llegó, cogió y se fue. Así de rápido…y ¿qué creen? Que después llegó otro, fue el peor de la noche. De nuevo era mayor que yo, pero no era nada guapo, ni agraciado, era de muy baja estatura, con decirles que cuando estaba dentro de mí su cabeza quedaba justamente en mis senos…el asalto con él fue muy corto, el tipo terminó en unos pocos minutos y después se quedó dormido, roncando como cerdo.

-Fueron los tres peores hombres en mi vida-

-Bueno pero te pagaron muy bien y encima de todo, Masaharu te dejó una propina-

-¿Quién es Masaharu?-

-El segundo tipo con el que te acostaste-

-Ah..-

-Dijo que tu carita llena de lágrimas estaba muy linda-

-Viejo depravado-

-Sí todos lo son, oh toma, esto es tuyo-

Ayumi me entregó un sobre, lo abrí y oh rayos!, era mucho dinero, más que lo que ganaba en un mes en el despacho de abogados, esta es la única razón por la que vale la pena soportar a todos esos hombres.

-¿Ves?, no todo es tan malo-

-Si pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Todos los hombres después de terminar de hacerlo se van sin siquiera despedirse?, ¿todos son como esos tres que no les importó dirigirme la palabra y sólo querían sexo?-

-No todos, hay unos tipos que son muy amables. Pero ¿que esperabas Mimi?, ¿qué te llevaran rosas y te hicieran el amor de forma dulce?, ellos lo único que quieren de ti es sexo y no debes de esperar nada más. No te ilusiones-

Las palabras de Ayumi eran duras pero ciertas. Llegué a mi depa y fui directo a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre. Comencé a pensar una vez más en mi futuro…no sabía que iba a hacer con mi vida, y tampoco si debía renunciar a mi trabajo como abogada…pero eso de ser abogada en el día y prostituta por la noche no me parecía muy buena idea.

* * *

-¿Soichiro no ha vuelto a estar contigo?-

Me preguntó Nagisa, la chica con la que había hablado por primera vez en Clover. Eran apenas las 6 pm, así que no había un sólo cliente, por lo tanto la chica pelirroja decidió venir a mi cuarto para platicar un rato.

-No- Yo estaba frente al espejo, maquillándome.

-Que raro- Nagisa estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Por?-

-Eres una chica muy bonita, y conociendo a Soichiro…pues digamos que eres el tipo de chica que le gustan-

-Sí pero aquí hay chicas muy bonitas, todas son bonitas-

-A mi parecer eres de las más bonitas, tienes cierto encanto en particular-

-Gracias, pero creo que exageras-

-No para nada-

-Nagisa, tú eres muchísimo mas hermosa que yo-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, después de todo no es muy común encontrar a una pelirroja de ojos verdes en Japón-

-Ah gracias…bueno, me voy- Nagisa se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿No te da pena andar por todo Clover así?- Le pregunté al ver que sólo iba vestida con lencería. Y así se paseaba por todo el lugar.

-Noo, es más cómodo y así consigo clientes más rápido-

Nagisa salió del cuarto y me dejó sola. Suspiré sonoramente, recordando todo lo vivido en mi primer mes en Clover, así es, ya llevaba un mes trabajando ahí. Había tenido muchos clientes, quizás porque era nueva y todos querían probar carne fresca.

Las cosas ya estaban un poco mejor, en un poco más de una semana conseguí el dinero para la operación de mi papá. Lo primero que hice fue llamarle a mi mamá, su voz llena de felicidad la recuerdo muy bien…después se quedó callada y me hizo la pregunta del millón: _"¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?"_. Ya sabía que me iban a preguntar eso, ya lo había pensado seriamente, no podía decirles la verdad, mis padres se decepcionarían de mí y aparte no tengo el valor para hablar de eso con ellos. Tengo que mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me dirían si supieran lo que estoy haciendo.

"_Mi jefe me prestó el dinero mamá, bueno sólo una parte lo demás lo conseguí sacando todos mis ahorros. Ayumi también me prestó algo". _Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible, bueno no sé me ocurrió que mas inventarle. Pensé en decirles que me había sacado la lotería pero se me hizo muy tonto.

Mi mamá obviamente no me creyó._ "Mimi no te creo, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?" , _

"_Mamá, no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, ¿crees que lo obtuve haciendo algo malo?, por favor, sabes que yo no soy así"_ .¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi!, me aplaudí y felicité a mi misma por haber dicho eso, con eso mi mamá ya no preguntó más y parece que me creyó.

Ese mismo día operaron a mi padre y todo salió bien, experimenté una calma que no había sentido en meses. Todo lentamente se estaba arreglando, me moría de ganas de ir a Estados Unidos para ver a mi familia, pero creo que es muy pronto para pedir vacaciones. Me tendré que conformar con las llamadas telefónicas.

En cuanto al trabajo…me tomó un mes acostumbrarme a todo eso, y encontrar un sistema de trabajo. Durante la primera semana todo era igual sentía nauseas, ganas de llorar y me ponía así antes de estar con un cliente y cuando todo había terminado en la mañana. Traté de pedirles consejos a las demás chicas, Nagisa me dijo: _Tranquila, sólo ponte a pensar en la razón por la que haces esto. _Otra chica se me acercó y me dio un abrazo: _Imagínate que estás soñando. _Y finalmente mi mejor amiga Ayumi, también contribuyó diciéndome: _¡Deja de llorar, por dios!, ¡Tienes un cliente esperándote!._

El mejor consejo había sido el de Nagisa, cada vez que me sentía mal y que casi quería renunciar me ponía a pensar en mis motivos para estar ahí y así sacaba algo de valor. Así que desde ese día comencé a pedirle consejos a ella, era toda una experta en el arte de la seducción o como Ayumi decía: _"es sólo una maldita ninfómana" . _De cualquier forma Nagisa me ayuda mucho y hasta el momento nos hemos echo muy buenas amigas.

Me vi en el espejo una última vez, asegurándome de que me veía perfecta. Me acomodé correctamente el pequeño vestido negro y salí de mi habitación con paso firme y seguro. Era hora de comenzar el show. Este ambiente me está comenzando a gustar, hasta cierto punto es divertido. Pretendo ser alguien que no soy, y cada noche adopto una actitud llena de seguridad y de confianza. En Clover soy Lucy, y debo admitir que siendo ella hago cosas y digo cosas que nunca haría de verdad, ese personaje me está devorando y creo que cada día que pasa soy más "Lucy" que "Mimi". No me malinterpreten, lo que hay de diferente entre las dos, es que Lucy tiene el carácter y la actitud que yo siempre quise tener, es justamente lo que yo quiero ser. No quiero que la gente se vuelva a aprovechar de mí y no quiero seguir siendo una niña tonta, sensible y llorona. Estoy cambiando lentamente.

Varias chicas me siguen viendo de la misma forma, con ese aire de superioridad y en parte algo de celos. Pero eso a mí no me importa, hasta este momento sólo hablo con otras tres chicas aparte de Ayumi y Nagisa. Llegué al primer piso y me di cuenta que el lugar comenzaba a llenarse, de pronto un caballero de edad avanzada se acercó a mí, me compró por algunas horas, yo acepté gustosa y le sonreía. Esta sonrisa derrite a cualquier hombre, estoy segura. Aquí todas son hermosas, pero lo que nos distingue a una de la otra es la actitud, y la mía que es dulce y encantadora me está haciendo de las favoritas de Clover. En sólo un mes me he ganado a muchos clientes, por lo tanto he logrado el rechazo de la mayoría de las chicas, todo por celos y competencia.

El señor está encantado conmigo o al menos así lo parece, me ofreció su brazo galantemente y ambos caminamos con clara dirección hacia mi habitación. Kuroi Namida, era el nombre de ese tipo, pertenecía a la camara de ministros de Japón y se pudría en dinero, lo cual lo aprovechaba en puras estupideces. Él trataba de impresionarme, diciéndome lo importante que era y el poder que tenía. Fingí que la plática me interesaba y le hacía una que otra pregunta. Ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras, estábamos a mitad de camino, estas escaleras son larguísimas. Escuché unos pasos detrás de nosotros, y por simple curiosidad voltee, y mi vista se encontró con la de Soichiro.

Me voltee completamente, librándome del agarre del ministro y deteniendo el paso…clavé mis ojos en los verdes de él. Lo veía de manera especial, no lo había visto desde la vez que estuvimos juntos. Las palabras de Kuroi me eran indiferentes y lejanas, no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera Soichiro.

Él también estaba inmerso en mi mirada, y subía los escalones que no separaban sin dejar de mirarme. Él finalmente llegó al escalón donde yo estaba, y pasó junto a mí, mirándome de reojo. Me di la vuelta para seguir viéndolo, pero él subía las escaleras tranquilamente sin mirar atrás, dejándome ahí. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos y comencé a subir las escaleras, dejé a mi cliente ahí. Soichiro llegó al segundo piso, me faltaban sólo dos escalones para alcanzarlo, pero ¿qué iba a hacer cuando lo alcanzara?…pensándolo bien, yo sólo quiero hablar con él. Pero mis intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando Soichiro llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Nagisa, ella salió y se colgó de su cuello, besándolo y metiéndolo en su habitación.

Mi mundo se derrumbó al ver eso y al mismo tiempo el encantamiento que tenía sobre mí. Volví a la normalidad, ¿qué demonios me está pasando?, ¿porqué lo seguí como una estúpida?.

-Lucy-

Oh genial, su tono de voz no era nada agradable. El señor Kuroi debe de estar enojadísimo.

-¿Sí?- Le dije viéndolo fijamente, el subió las escaleras y llegó a mi lado.

-Odio que me ignoren-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-

-No lo parecía, ¿qué tienes con ese tipo?-

-Es sólo un cliente, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con él…pero fue muy descortés de mi parte no hacerte caso, lo siento-

Le tomé la mano y le sonreí como sólo yo sabía hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Estás bromeando?-

-No, el sueldo es muy bueno, mas seguro medico y otras prestaciones por parte del gobierno-

Esta vez sí que me sorprendieron. Apenas me había acostado una vez con este tipo y ya me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia. Ya había recibido proposiciones de este tipo, pero yo siempre las rechazaba. Sin embargo esta era la proposición mas esplendida que había recibido. A cambio de ser su novia, me estaba ofreciendo trabajo como su secretaría personal, con un muy buen sueldo. Pero a cambió tenía que dejar Clover y dedicarme únicamente a él.

-¿Qué no se supone que estás casado?-

-Sí, pero mi esposa no tiene porque enterarse. A los ojos de ella sólo serás mi secretaría-

Esto no me da buena espina. Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero este viejo tiene todo lo que odio en un hombre. Es sumamente machista, arrogante y se cree todo un Dios, aparte sólo quiere controlarme. Ser novia de alguien así no vale todo el dinero que me está ofreciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué no te agrada mi oferta o qué?- Me senté en la cama que compartía con ese hombre. Este viejo me molesta con sólo mirarlo, ya está algo grande para andar con jueguitos de este tipo.

-Creo que es muy pronto para pensar en algo así. Te acabo de conocer hoy-

-Sí, es cierto, pero yo te quiero mucho, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

-No-

-Yo sí. Y cuando te vi, me enamoré de tí. Es la verdad, quiero que seas mía, sólo mía, porque te amo-

Tiene que estar bromeando jajaja, un hombre de su edad diciendo esas cosas es ridículo.

-Lucy, lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene nada de gracioso.- Kuroi me dijo eso al ver la cara que puse.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo que necesito pensarlo encanto- Le cerré un ojo y después me acerqué para besarlo, no tienen idea de lo asqueroso que esto me resulta, odio el aliento de este tipo, es el aliento de un anciano. ¿Por qué hago esto?, para hacer puntos con él, sólo para hacer creer al viejo que me atrae o que me gusta, quizás así me de una buena propina.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero debo de irme-

Uff, que alivio.

_-_¿Porqué no te quedas toda la noche?-Le dije mirándolo de forma dulce, sólo hice el comentario ya que sabía que el tipo se iba a ir.

-Será otro día nena- Comenzó a vestirse-No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿qué tal si me ven o me toman una fotografía?, mi imagen quedará arruinada y también las próximas elecciones-

Kuroi finalmente terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata, se despidió y prometió volver. Me quedé acostada durante algún tiempo pensando su propuesta, ¿que debo de hacer?.

Me cansé de darle vueltas al asunto, y tomé una ducha. Me relajé bastante, me vestí y salí del cuarto. Había un tipo enorme esperándome, es uno de los guardaespaldas del señor Kuroi. Se aproximó a mí, y bajó su cabeza para susurrarme algo en el oído. Me sorprendí bastante por esa petición, nadie me había dicho algo así.

* * *

-Mimi!-

Escuché mi nombre, y comencé a buscar al dueño de esa voz.

-Takashi!- Grité de la emoción al ver a mi amigo de la universidad, no lo había visto desde hace meses. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, y tú?-

Takashi comenzó a contarme todo lo que había echo desde que nos graduamos, se estaba involucrando en la política y esperaba que dentro de unos años obtuviera un buen puesto. Toda su familia se encontraba bien, y no tenían ningún tipo de problema, ah y se acababa de comprometer con su novia.

Me limité a sonreírle y felicitarlo por todo el éxito obtenido, lo escuchaba atentamente al tiempo que la envidia me consumía por dentro. Me estaba contando maravillas de su vida, y para variar comenzó a contarme como les iba a nuestros antiguos compañeros. Todos al parecer están mejor que yo.

-¿Y qué hay de tí Mimi?-

-Bueno, acaba de volver de USA y estoy buscando trabajo-

-Bien por tí, esperemos que pronto encuentres uno. Por cierto queremos hacer una reunión, el próximo sábado, ¿qué te parece?-

-Me parece bien-

-Todo el salón ya me confirmó, creo que todos irán. Tienes que venir, será en mi casa-

-¿Cómo las antiguas fiestas universitarias que había en tu casa?-

-Algo así, el punto es que tienes que ir-

Me quedé platicando un rato más con él, después le dije que tenía prisa, nos despedimos y le prometí que asistiría a esa reunión. Aunque claro, todo era mentira. Los sábados son los días en los que hay más trabajo, prefiero quedarme en Clover a ir a esa reunión y encontrarme con todos. Si voy terminaré sintiéndome muy mal, todos tienen una vida, y tiene un trabajo estable, haciendo lo que les gusta. Y yo….soy una prostituta, siento que mi vida está vacía, siento que el tiempo pasa rápidamente y yo sigo estancada en lo mismo. Siento que no estoy haciendo nada de provecho con mi vida.

Me puse muy triste y seguí caminando hacia mi departamento. Llegué y me sorprendí al ver paradas frente a mi puerta a mis dos amigas.

-Mimiii!, te estamos esperando!-

-¿Para?-

-Para platicar tonta, hace mucho que no nos sentamos a charlar tranquilamente las tres-

-Mas bien nunca lo hemos echo-

-Ah si, tienes razón-

Entramos a mi depa, y nos dirigimos a la sala, nos sentamos, y Ayumi sacó una bolsa de comida.

-¿Entonces quién empieza?-

-¿A qué?- Pregunté incrédulamente.

-A contar cosas del trabajo tonta. ¿O creías que esta reunión sólo era para pasar el rato juntas?-

-Mmmm, si-

-Mimi, Ayumi tiene la extraña costumbre de querer saber todo acerca de los clientes con los que nos acostamos- Respondió Nagisa tranquilamente, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los interrogatorios de la chica.

-¡Sólo por curiosidad!-

-Mmmm, ¿y qué quieres saber Ayumi?-

-Quién es bueno en la cama, quién no. Mmmm quien tiene manías extrañas, cosas así, no sé, lo qué sepas de ellos. Es para llenar mi base de datos y tener más información de ellos-

-¿Manías extrañas?…el señor Kuroi mandó a uno de sus guarudas para que comprara una de mis zapatillas….-

Nagisa y Ayumi se sorprendieron.

-El premio al fetiche del mes es para…el señor Kuroi!, jajaja- Dijo entre risas Nagisa.

-¿Y para qué la querrá?- Preguntó Ayumi.

-No quiero ni pensarlo-

-¿Cuánto te dio?-

-Mil dólares-

-¿Dólares?, aaaahhhh, dile que cuando quiera yo le vendo una de las mías- Ofreció muy "amablemente" Nagisa.

-Jajajaja, no creo que quiera una tuya. El tipo está muy interesado en Mimi-

-Sí, de echo. Me ofreció trabajo como su secretaría particular pero la condición es ser su amante y dejar Clover, dice que sólo me quiere para él-

-Mmm yo lo haría- Respondió Nagisa sin titubear- El sueldo debe de ser bueno, muy bueno.

-Sí pero…estaría sólo con é l-Puse cara de asco de sólo pensarlo- No me gusta, para nada

-No siempre nos gusta nuestro trabajo-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero es que sólo con él…no quiero. Mínimo en Clover conozco a muchos hombres, y no todos están tan mal-

-Ajajá!- Exclamó mi queridísima amiga Ayumi mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice- Sabía que el trabajo te iba a gustar tarde o temprano-

-No me gusta, pero no me desagrada.-

-Ah, me quedó clarísimo- Ayumi siendo sarcástica de nuevo.

-A mi sí me gusta- Nagisa le tomó a su refresco- Es una forma fácil y rápida de ganar dinero-

-¿Y no te gustaría trabajar en otra cosa?-

-No- Respondió de forma segura-¿Y a ustedes?-

-Sí- Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, es que me da vergüenza decir en donde trabajo- Ayumi estaba avergonzada de sus palabras, no quería hacernos sentir mal u ofendernos.- Es que cuando les digo que trabajo en un burdel, todos creen que soy prostituta o que me haré así.

Nagisa y yo nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pensando.

-Yo no me avergüenzo. Mi trabajo es como cualquier otro, incluso más honrado que otros. No le hago daño a nadie y todo lo que gano es para mi hija-

-¿Tienes una hija?- Le pregunté totalmente sorprendida, nunca me la imaginé en el papel de madre.

-Sí, estuve casada. Los peores cinco años de mi vida, mi matrimonio fue un desastre. Y comencé a trabajar ahí para poder pagar un abogado, ya que mi ex quería la custodia de mi hija. Me costó mucho trabajo y sobre todo dinero. Pero ya le gané, la niña se queda conmigo-

-¿Era tan malo?-

-Sí, lo único bueno era su rostro. Muy guapo, pero después me di cuenta que no puedes confiar en una cara bonita- Nagisa suspiró, nunca la había visto tan seria- Era enfermero, y de algún modo terminó consumiendo los medicamentos del hospital y se volvió adicto. Dejó el empleo y comenzó a robar autos ó lo que fuera. Después terminamos y él quería quedarse con la niña sólo para hacerme sufrir. Afortunadamente le gané, mi hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado y de ninguna manera me voy a separar de ella-

-Ahora si me sorprendiste. ¿Y piensas seguir en esto por mucho tiempo?-

-No, algún día tendré que dejar Clover. No quiero que mi hija se llegue a enterar del trabajo de su mami, no me avergüenzo, todos lo saben, mis padres incluso pero con mi hija…aahh no quiero que piense mal de mi o me rechace-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Cinco, cree que soy mesera-

-Mmm, nunca pensé que tuvieras una hija-

-Mimi, todas las chicas de Clover estamos ahí por alguna razón. Todas tenemos una historia diferente, te sorprenderías si les preguntaras a las demás acerca de sus motivos para estar ahí-

-Cierto, todas tenemos motivos y razones diferentes para estar ahí- Dijo Ayumi.

-Ah ¿tú de que te quejas?, eres la secretaría y no te tienes que acostar con tantos viejos- Le respondí dejando la seriedad del asunto a un lado.

-Si pero tú ganas muchisisisisisimo mas que yo!-

-¡Obvio!, sufro más que tú-

-mmmm, mucho que has de sufrir con clientes tan guapos como Soichiro- Con sólo escuchar ese nombre me sonrojé bastante.

-¿Y eso qué?, sólo estuve una vez con él- Traté de defenderme.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de como se veían el otro día?- Ayumi me miró con malicia, los rollos de sushi estaban olvidados para nosotras dos. Nagisa era la única que comía, y se limitaba a escucharnos.

-No sé de que me estás hablando- Fingí demencia, era lo único que me quedaba.

-¿Ah no?, la vez que estuviste con el ministro, te le quedaste viendo a Soichiro en las escaleras, fueron muy obvios, todas nos dimos cuenta-

-¿Te gusta Soichiro Arima?- Nagisa me miró a los ojos, lo hizo de una manera muy rara, como si estuviera molesta conmigo.

-No-

-Mentirosa-

-Cállate Ayumi-

-¿Te gusta o no?- Me preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja. Esa mirada me está intimidando, no sé porque me ve de esa forma.

-No- Traté de sonar segura.

_-"Nunca te enamores de un cliente" ,_ ¿no te lo dijo Ayumi?-

-Sí pero ya te dije que él no me gusta-

-No es cierto, hay algo entre los dos, la forma en la que se veían era…mmm ¿cómo explicarlo?, mmm no sé pero no se dejaban de ver, una mirada muy penetrante- Una vez más Ayumi me puso en evidencia.

-No lo he visto desde esa vez, es imposible que haya algo entre nosotros-

-¿Qué día fue eso?-Nagisa le preguntó a Ayumi, ignorándome completamente.

-El miércoles pasado, tú estuviste con Soichiro ese día-

-Ah….ya lo recordé, ese día…no quiso hacerlo, llegó al cuarto y traté de seducirlo pero nada. Dijo que no tenía ánimos y después se fue, me dejó vestida y alborotada-

-Y la causante de todo eso fue…- Ayumi volteó a verme, yo de nuevo me puse roja.

-Mimi- Completó Nagisa-Algo le pasa contigo, mira te voy a dar un consejo. Él es una buena persona pero no te conviene tener una relación mas cercana con él, si te busca recházalo.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Su familia tiene mucho dinero y su padre también es político. La familia de Soichiro es muy especial y muy recta, sólo te harían sufrir, aparte de que él chico no es muy maduro que digamos-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Soichiro me cuenta muchas cosas, se podría decir que somos amigos-

-Es un creído, mujeriego y patán. Ha estado con todas las chicas de Clover, cree que por tener dinero puede tratar a la gente a su antojo-

Miré a mi amiga con sorpresa, esa actitud se ajustaba mucho al Soichiro que yo conocía. Y al parecer Ayumi compartía mi opinión.

-El tipo no me cae bien, siempre que va a Clover terminamos discutiendo- Explicó Ayumi.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, ya te dije que él no me interesa-

Cambiamos de tema, una vez más. Comenzamos a repasar todos los clientes que habíamos tenido Nagisa y yo. Y comenzaron a clasificarlos, quien era bueno en la cama, quien no, quien tenia mucho dinero, quien daba buenas propinas, quien lo tenia mas grande…entramos en muchos detalles. Yo no recordaba con exactitud todo con respecto a ellos, pero Nagisa sí, recordaba a cada uno de sus clientes del mes, y que día había estado con ellos.

El único encuentro que recordaba perfectamente, con todos los detalles, palabras, acciones, todo lo hecho esa noche, fue el encuentro con Soichiro. La primera vez nunca se olvida. La primera vez, y la primera persona eran algo difícil de olvidar. Todos los días recordaba al chico de ojos verdes, y al mismo tiempo ansiaba volverlo a ver.

Y siempre comparaba el cuerpo de mis clientes con el de Soichiro, hasta el momento no he estado con alguien que se asemeje a él, para mi, era perfecto.

A pesar de todo eso, le tengo algo de rencor…mi primera vez no es algo que recuerde con gusto, el tipo no fue precisamenteme gentil conmigo. También me enoja que se haya ido sin despedirse de mí, y que no haya vuelto a estar conmigo en Clover. Eso me hace pensar, que yo le desagrado.

Y la enojada e indignada debería de ser yo, ¿verdad?.

* * *

Comencé a seguir a "Lucy" o más bien a Mimi Tachikawa casi todos los días. La primera vez esperé pacientemente a que saliera de Clover, y con cuidado la seguí hasta su departamento. De ahí en adelante fue muy fácil saber su nombre, y algunas cosas sobre su vida. Hoy en día es muy fácil investigar a alguien.

La esperaba cuando salía de Clover y la seguía a todos lados, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, aparte siempre me ponía una gorra y unos lentes. Me la pasaba tomándole fotos, eso era lo único que hacía. Haciendo eso me di cuenta de varias cosas, para empezar, Mimi tenía la misma rutina durante toda la semana. Aparte, la chica no tenía familia, o al menos no vivían en Japón y por ultimo su vida era terriblemente monótona y aburrida, justamente como la mía. Pero ése día en particular mientras estaba frente al departamento en el cual vivía ella, las cosas fueron diferentes.

Llegó una flamante camioneta negra, de ella bajaron tres tipos, dos de ellos vestían de traje negro y tenían un aspecto como de matones. Y el tercero era sólo un tipo de edad avanzada. Caminaron hacia el departamento de Lucy, estoy seguro que los he visto antes pero no recuerdo de donde los conozco…..¡ya!, ese anciano es el mismo que vi en Clover con Lucy, si es él. Fue el día que me le quedé viendo como estúpido, pero es que era imposible dejar de verla, traté de no verme muy obvio, ¿lo habré logrado?. Kuroi es el nombre del señor ese, mi padre es su superior, y ahora que recuerdo en cierta ocasión nos presentó.

Con una distancia prudente entre nosotros, comencé a caminar tras ellos. Llegaron al piso de Mimi, el tipo ese se dirigió a la puerta de la castaña, seguido claro de sus dos gorilas. Me quedé al inicio del pasillo, fingiendo esperar a alguien, saqué mi celular y apreté los botones, quería lucir distraído ya que los gorilas esos no me quitaban la vista de encima.

La puerta del departamento se abrió.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Cuestionó Mimi con algo de miedo al ver a ese tipo frente a ella.

-Vine a verte-

-¿Cómo supo en donde vivía?-

-Hoy en día es muy fácil investigar a alguien-

Sí, lo mismo pienso yo.

-Sí eso parece, si me disculpa tengo otras cosa que hacer así que…- Mimi iba a cerrar la puerta pero el pie de uno de los guarudas se interpuso, y después el mismo abrió la puerta en su totalidad.

-Mimi, creo que es muy descortés de tu parte todo esto-

Aunque estaba algo lejos de ellos podía escuchar a la perfección la plática, ambos estaban hablando en un tono algo alto, no sé la razón, creo que Mimi está enojada.

-¿Qué es muy descortés de mi parte?-

-Te has negado a estar conmigo-

-Sí pero es porque usted quiere que valla hasta su casa, quiere un encuentro privado, y yo sólo trabajo en Clover-

Muchas de las chicas de Clover, hacían servicio a domicilio, pero sólo para los clientes más distinguidos o VIP, y me complace decir que soy uno de ellos.

-Ya no puedo volver a ese sitio, me pueden ver, y eso no me conviene. Por eso vine, pensé que tal vez, tú y yo podríamos pasarla bien hoy-

La mirada que le dio Mimi al señor fue más que suficiente. Lo miró con desprecio, lo más seguro era que ella no quisiera eso y no en su casa. Si alguno de sus vecinos veía saliendo de su departamento a un hombre de edad avanzada rodeado de dos guarudas los chismes no se harían esperar. Y eso no es propio de una "señorita" o al menos de la señorita que aparentaba ser.

-No, si quiero verme que sea en Clover por favor-

-Pues que lastima porque no pienso esperar-

Lo que me faltaba, ver a ese tipo tratando de meterse con Mimi a la fuerza. Kuroi tomó a Mimi de los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás, tratando de meterla al depa, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, era claro que ella no quería.

-Mimi!- Grité, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tanto Kuroi como Mimi voltearon hacia el pasillo mirándome, yo ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

El tipo se separó de Mimi.

-Siento llegar tan tarde- Le dijo una vez que estuve frente a ellos. Mimi me miró con confusión, le guiñé un ojo en señal de que me siguiera el juego.

-No te preocupes, está bien- Me respondió de forma automática.

-Ah tenías invitados?-

-No, ellos ya se iban-

-Señor Kuroi, que gusto volver a verlo, no me había fijado que era usted- Le sonreí y le dí la mano. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido-¿No me recuerda?, soy el hijo del ministro Arima-

Los ojos del tipo se abrieron por la sorpresa y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Soichiro, estás muy cambiado- Trató de ser amable, era lo que convenía.

-Sólo un poco, y bueno ¿qué asunto tiene con mi novia para que tenga que venir a buscarla directamente en su departamento?-

-¿Es tu novia?-

-Sip-Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano.

-Me equivoqué de departamento, sólo eso. Bueno tengo que irme, después nos vemos- Antes de irse, le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Mimi. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y le dijo adiós con la mano. Cuando desaparecieron en el elevador, la chica se liberó de mi agarre.

-Tranquila-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu primer cliente-

-Cállate-

-¿No me vas a invitar a tu departamento?-

-No-

-Ni siquiera porqué te ayudé-

-Nunca te pedí ayuda…y hablando de eso, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre y porqué estas aquí?-

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla-

-Bien, yo sólo pasaba por aquí cuando te vi con el anciano ese. Y no te vi muy convencida de estar con él de nuevo, así que vine a tu rescate-

-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Pues así te llamó él, por eso supuse que era tu verdadero nombre-

Creo que no estaba muy convencida.

-Bueno, gracias supongo. Tengo cosas que hacer-

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en su departamento, yo no quería dejar de verla.

-¿Porqué trabajas en Clover?, ¿porqué te metiste de prostituta siendo virgen?-

Esta pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza desde que la conocí, y me moría por saber la verdad.

-Es mi problema- Me miró de forma seria.

-Sí que lo es, y más porque eres graduada de la universidad de Tokio, graduada con honores- Comencé a aplaudir-¡Bravo!-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Me miró atónita.

-Me interesas demasiado, y quería saber más de tí.-

-Eres igual que ese tipo- Mimi una vez más trató de entrar en su depa, cuando trató de abrir la puerta, yo la cerré fuertemente. Estaba detrás del pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la chica, mi brazo pasaba por arriba de su hombro derecho y se apoyaba en la puerta para evitar que ella la abriera. Su mano seguía en la perilla de la puerta y una vez más (la tercera es la vencida) trató de entrar pero yo no iba a permitir eso, empujé con fuerza mi mano y volví a cerrar la puerta. Mi figura estaba en la misma posición sólo que algo inclinado, llegué hasta su oreja y la sentí temblar. Ella no tenía escapatoria.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en tí, desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido parar de hacerlo, y sabes?, ese día en las escaleras yo quería estar contigo, pero ya estabas con Kuroi.-

No había reacción por parte de la chica, se mantuvo en la misma posición, callada. Quería ver su rostro y al menos saber si le sorprendía lo que le estaba diciendo. La tomé de un brazo y con cuidado le di la vuelta. Me miraba sin saber que decirme. No me quedaba de otra era tiempo de confesar mis acciones.

-Desde ese día comencé a seguirte- Le dije sabiendo que tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

-¿A seguirme?- Se asustó, de seguro pensaba que la estaba acosando.

-Todos los días, me la he pasado cuidándote. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, personas como el viejo ese encontrarás a montones. Cuando te vi en Clover me preocupé por verte con ese tipo, por eso comencé a seguirte, para cuidarte-

Espero que con eso no quede tan mal.

-¿Cuidarme tú?, No me hagas reír!, si tú fuiste el primero que me hizo daño-

Muy buen punto, eso era cierto. Mi antigua actitud con ella me hizo enojarme conmigo mismo, y en acto completamente inconciente y sólo para descargar mi coraje le pegué a la pared. Soy una bestia, nuevamente asusté a la chica, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero mi puño fue a parar al lado de su rostro, del lado derecho. Ella creía que yo le iba a pegar, y seguía con los ojos cerrados, me aparté de ella completamente, y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos castaños.

-Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa. Me comporté como un patán cuando estuve contigo…y cuando traté de ser amable pues no funcionó. Lamento no haberte echo sentir bien…no he vuelto a estar contigo porque me da miedo, soy un cobarde y no quería enfrentarte-

-Pídele disculpas a alguien a quien le interese-

Es mi imaginación o me acaban de mandar al carajo?…entiendo que Mimi esté enojada pero le pedí una disculpa sincera, nunca hago eso y ahora que lo hago me mandan al carajo.

-No quiero que pienses que soy como todos los otros tipos-

-No me interesa, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono, ¿contento?-

El tono de voz y la actitud de la chica me hacen pensar que está mintiendo

-Al final resultaste ser como todas ésas- Le dije viéndola con enojo.

-¿Cómo quienes?-

-Como todas las prostitutas de Clover. Sólo son un montón de tipas operadas y lo único que quieren es dinero. Son un montón de frígidas que ni siquiera saben gemir como se debe-

¿Mencioné que cuando me enojo digo puras idioteces?, pues bien, esta es una clara muestra de lo que les dije.

-¿Y si el lugar es tan malo como dices, porqué vas?. Según tengo entendido, has estado con todas las prostitutas de ahí. Los hombres como tú me dan lastima, eres un pobre diablo-

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!- Me enojé bastante, no soporto que me digan mis verdades. Sé que no me estoy portando muy maduro pero Mimi me está sacando de mis casillas.

El sonido de varias puertas abriéndose se hizo presente. Varios de los vecinos de Mimi al escuchar tanto grito y alboroto decidieron salir a investigar. Todos se le quedaron viendo, éramos el centro de atención de casi todo el piso.

Entró a su departamento, y conseguí entrar yo también.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- Me preguntó cansada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Quiero saber porque entraste en Clover-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para entender cómo es posible que una persona como tú, haya terminado en un lugar así. Le doy vueltas al asunto y no te entiendo. Eres hermosa, te graduaste de derecho, puedes tener el mundo a tus pies y decidiste hacerlo de _esa manera. _¿Porqué?-

Creo que toqué un punto sensible, Mimi me miró con tristeza y de repente sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, pero algunas lágrimas terminaron bajando de sus mejillas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal-

-Vete-

Alcanzó a decir, antes de ponerse a llorar. Me sentí muy mal, muy mal. Ver a una mujer llorar me mata. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, con algo de temor a ser rechazado me acerqué a ella, primero puse una mano en su hombro, después otra mano en su otro hombro, le di la vuelta para que quedara frente a mí, y la abracé.

Ella se estremeció, y trató de soltarse, pero no pudo.

-No estoy en horas de trabajo-

Ella creía que yo buscaba algo más con ella que un simple abrazo. La idea no me desagradaba pero no era el momento oportuno para algo así. Creo que Mimi están tan acostumbrada a ser tratada como un pedazo de carne que ya ni recuerda los gestos amables y tiernos sin dobles intenciones. No cabe duda, se ha vuelta más fría e insensible en ese lugar.

-Déjame estar así un rato más- Le dije bajando mi cabeza para llegar a su oído ,susurrándole esas palabras-Mimi, tú no eres como las otras, tú eres especial.

* * *

-Ey Mimi-

Ayumi me llamó desde su escritorio. Me acerqué a ella, colgando mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo. Estaba a punto de irme a mi casa, acababa de salir de trabajar. No me sentía de humor como para arreglarme así que sólo me recogí el cabello en una cola alta y me vestí con lo primero que encontré.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te trajeron esto- Señaló el gran arreglo de flores que estaba en su escritorio.-Que popular te estás volviendo-

-¿Quién las mandó?-

-A-n-o-n-I-m-o- Deletreó la palabra completa.

-Mmmm- Miré el gran arreglo de flores, rosas rojas. Mis favoritas. Había una pequeña tarjeta en el arreglo floral. La tomé entre mis manos y con curiosidad la leí.

_"Sé quién eres. Te quiero. Adoro todo ese dolor que te rodea..."_

Nunca alguien me había dicho algo así, me parecía…lindo?, algo raro, no sé.

-¿Qué dice?- Ayumi me quitó la tarjeta- Es…raro, romántico, ¿que es eso de todo ese dolor que te rodea?

Estas palabras pueden ser de Soichiro o de Kuroi…los dos han estado tras de mí, disque "investigándome", puede que sepan algo sobre mi padre. Ojala que esto sea de Soichiro, por favor, si las palabras son de Kuroi prefiero darme un tiro.

Esto que estoy sintiendo es extraño, siempre estoy pensando en él. En Soichiro. La última vez que nos vimos en mi departamento, me abrazó un poco más, después me besó levemente y se despidió de mí, me dijo que no me iba a librar tan fácil de él. Y yo nuevamente me quedé como una idiota pensando en él, no sé que tiene pero tiene un efecto muy raro en mí. Hace que toda mi atención se concentre en él, él pone mi mundo de cabeza cada vez que lo veo.

Justo cuando le iba a responder a Ayumi, la puerta del local se abrió, me giré para ver quien había entrado. Era él!, una vez más nos quedamos viendo como estúpidos, dejé hablando sola a mi amiga, y toda mi atención se concentró en el chico que se venía acercando a mí.

Enamorarse de los clientes está prohibido pero… a mí nunca me han gustado las reglas. Soichiro también es un chico especial.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí estoy con la segunda parte de Mimi, sé que había dicho que serían solo dos capis pero…no me pude resistir a escribir con más detalle sobre su relación, ya que si sólo lo mencionaba así rápidamente puess como que no quedaba muy bien.**

**Esta vez Mimi fue la narradora para que les contara un poco mejor de su vida como prostituta, espero que ahora si la historia halla entrado en mas detalles. Comencé a escribir el capitulo siendo yo la narradora y…como que no me gustó el producto final, mmm y lo volví a escribir de nuevo desde la perspectiva de Mimi y a medida que iba escribiendo comencé a agregar mas cosas y cosa y cosas. Una que otra situación la saqué de un libro llamado Striptease, jeje, como por ejemplo eso del fetiche de la zapatilla de Mimi.**

**Sólo como comentario, les cuento mi papá tiene cáncer, y ya esta mejor, casi curado. Tomé todos mis sentimientos y una que otra situación para escribir el capi pasado, pasamos por una situación casi igual, obviamente no me prostituí verdad XD jaja, pero es muy difícil pasar por algo así, y más cuando los padres quieren ocultar la verdad a los hijos. Alguien de ustedes ha pasado por algo similar?**

**Bueno, pasando todo de largo déjenme contarles que…no fui aceptada en la facultad de medicina, estoy súper triste por esto, casi en depre….todos mis planes acerca de que iba a hacer con mi vida se vinieron abajo. Y sinceramente no sé que voy a hacer de aquí en adelante, estoy chipi, muy pero muy chipi. …uffff, en fin, sólo hay una cosa que tengo decidida, y es que este fanfic seguirá adelante no importa que ande depre y con tendencias medio emo XD jajaja, olvídenlo mejor no. Inclusive me dan ganas escribir un fanfic de Joe Kido acerca de que no lo aceptaran en la facultad de medicina XD, pondría todos mis sentimientos frustrados….mmm no es mala idea, pero por el momento hay que concentrarse en Clover.**

**¿Porqué Soichito y Mimi terminan?, mmm piénselo, y díganme cuál creen que sea la razón, yo aún no me decido, tengo 3 posibles razones y aún no se cual elegir. Me gustaría decírselos pero arruinaría la sorpresa, je.**

**Les agradezco que hayan leído este capi, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos pronto (espero n_n! )….me van a escribir reviews, ¿verdad?……¿VERDAD?**

**Nota: Disculpen si hay uno que otro error de ortografía o también si el texto no está justificado, es que mi chompu me está fallando y batalle muchisisisisimo para subir este capi, me costó un....**


	13. Drunk and hot girls

**Capitulo 13**

**Drunk and hot girls**

No me di cuenta como había llegado a tanto.

-Mimi- Susurró en mi oído de la forma más sensual que se pueden imaginar, me abracé más a él. Abrió la puerta con algo de trabajo, ya que seguíamos abrazados y besándonos.

-Listo- Lo escuché decir, tan pronto abrió la puerta de su departamento y entramos en él.

-Espérate- Lo aparté como pude. Antes de todo quería aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿Qué?-

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer esto, mira yo vine porque pensé que íbamos a hablar de nuestra situación-

-Nuestra situación está bien-

-No lo está, quiero aclarar todo-

-Te escucho-

-Ok, mira Soichiro me gustas y me gustas mucho. Pero no sé si seguir con esto sea buena idea, es decir, creo que será mejor guardar distancia. Si te veo que sea únicamente en el burdel, ya no quiero que me sigas ni que me busques-

-Está haciendo calor, ¿no crees?- Con movimientos que intentaron ser sexys se quitó la playera. Me sonrojé de inmediato, he visto cosas peores pero aún así me dio pena verlo sin camisa.- Te sonrojaste, jajaja.

-Cállate- Estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-Sólo estaba jugando-

-Ponte la playera.-

-No, ven acá- Se acercó a mí y la distancia en nuestros cuerpos desapareció. Las cosas ya no eran como la primera vez que ocurrieron, todo era distinto, menos su sonrisa, me sonrió de la misma forma que la primera vez que me tuvo en sus brazos.

-No pasa nada Mimi- Sus manos avanzaron por debajo de mi blusa y llegaron hasta mi pecho. Su mano llegó hasta el broche del sujetador y lo desabrochó, de esa manea pudo tocar directamente mi pecho. Arrancándome suspiros.

-Tienes las manos frías-

-¿No te lo vas a dejar hacer?- Me besó hundiendo su lengua en mi boca.

-Yo….yo me dejo hacer lo que tú quieras-

Tras esto volvimos a besarnos, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y entre besos y caricias llegamos hasta su habitación. Y ahí dimos rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos, esperé esto por más de un mes.

Me mostraba desesperada, tratando de quitarle la ropa lo más pronto posible, él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Los dos estábamos desesperados por saciar nuestros cuerpos.

Fue increíble, nunca había hecho algo así, hasta este momento nunca había sentido esta pasión y deseo.

-¿Esta vez no te vas a ir?- Le pregunté mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla.

-No…es mi departamento. Tú eres la que se va a ir-

-Tonto-

Rio por lo dicho y después se acostó a mi lado, cansado. Yo también estaba agotada.

-¿Te gustó?-

-El hombre es el que normalmente pregunta eso- Me contestó mientras me sonreía.

-La última vez te fuiste sin decirme nada-

-Sí, pero era porque no estaba muy bien en esos días-

-¿Cómo?-

-Había peleado con mis padres, y estaba muy enojado. Y en lo primero que pensé fue en ir a Clover para calmarme un poco, pero creo que desquité mi frustración contigo, después me sentí muy mal y por eso me fui. Créeme que estaba avergonzado por mi comportamiento pero como ya te dije no era capaz de enfrentarte de nuevo-

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Pues comencé a seguirte, y creo que somos muy parecidos. Ambos estamos solos, y nuestras vidas son igual de aburridas y sin sentido…-

-Ah ¿y quieres que los dos nos deprimamos juntos o qué?-

-No, quiero que los dos logremos salir de esto-

Algo me hizo creer que él en cierta forma me entendía.

Él se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de ésta, yo permanecí acostada muy cerca de él. Soichiro me miraba con una sonrisa y llevó su mano a mi mejilla. La acarició dulcemente y después se puso de pie, comenzó a vestirse, bueno se puso sólo el pantalón.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo-

-Yo tengo mucha- Me dijo- Voy a encargar comida-

Salió del cuarto, dejándome en la cama…me quedé un buen rato acostada, sólo mirando su habitación. Ahora que me doy cuenta su cuarto es muy grande y bonito. La cama es grande, y cómoda. Tiene una televisión de plasma, una ventana grande por donde entran todos los rayos del sol. Un estero muy grande y con muchas bocinas. En conclusión todo era muy grande.

Me puse de pie, y busqué mi ropa. Miré el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, eran exactamente las 2 pm. Vaya…Soichiro y yo nos la pasamos toda la mañana juntos. Primero llegó a Clover, y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Salí del local con él, Ayumi estaba algo enojada, creo que no le gustó que me fuera con Soichiro.

Subí al auto de él, sin pedirle explicaciones y sin preguntar hacia donde íbamos. Me dejé llevar demasiado, y cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba besando de nuevo. Con una urgencia y un deseo que me fue difícil de rechazar. Llegamos a su departamento y entramos en el….lo demás es más que claro no?.

Salí de la habitación, y me encontré con un departamento muy bonito. Todo estaba muy bien arreglado…pero lo que más me sorprende fue que en todo el departamento habían fotografías, algunas estaban enmarcadas, otras no. Todas de distintos tamaños y acomodadas estratégicamente….eran paisajes, personas, rostros y expresiones de la gente de Tokio.

Me quedé en blanco mirándolas, cuando entramos en el departamento no me di cuenta de eso…quizás porque estaba muy ocupada en otras cosas. Me sobresalté al sentir como Soichiro me abrazaba por detrás, sosteniéndome fuertemente de la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Es muy bonito, estoy impresionada-

-Yo tomé todas esas fotografías-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-

Él me abrazaba y recargaba cariñosamente su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Si por mí fuera, estaría estudiando Fotografía-

Analicé las palabras de mi acompañante. Eso significaba que él aún seguía en la Universidad. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de él. Sólo sé lo que me contó Ayumi, pero eso es casi nada.

-Soichiro- Me libré de su agarre y me di la vuelta para verlo de frente- Ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Vamos, quédate un rato más, al menos a comer-

-¿Y después qué?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Después de lo que pasó hoy, ¿qué esperas de mí?-

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y se quedó callado. Supongo que estaba pensando que contestarme.

-¿Te molesta estar así y aquí conmigo?- Me respondió.

Lo medité por un momento. No me molestaba en absoluto, lo encontraba muy agradable pero va en contra de todo lo que me han dicho en Clover. Se supone que no debo relacionarme con clientes, y ahora estoy en esta extraña situación con él.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres de mí?- Me aventuré a preguntarle.

-Bueno, me gustaría que nos viéramos más seguido. Y también me gustaría tener una relación más cercana contigo-

-¿Cómo que más cercana?-

-Bueno, algo así como ser novios-

-¿Se te olvidó en donde trabajo?-

-No, pero vamos. No soy celoso, sé que no dejarás tu trabajo y eso no me molesta. –

-No me parece una buena idea-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no debo relacionarme con un cliente-

-¿Y vas a hacer todo lo que te digan?, ay por favor, todas saben esa regla pero nadie la sigue. –

-Si la señora Miyazawa me descubre…de seguro me corre, dice que su burdel no es para buscar marido-

-Mimi, me gustas y me gustas mucho. Desde la primera vez que te vi se dio esta enorme atracción. Sé que te sucede lo mismo-

-Pero….-

-Nada, no tienes nada que perder intentándolo-

-Apenas nos hemos visto tres veces, somos dos completos extraños.-

-Pues hay que empezar a conocernos. Me llamo Soichiro Arima, tengo 23 años, y me gusta la fotografía-

Después de su pequeña introducción se sentó en uno de los sillones, y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, se llevó uno a los labios y lo prendió. Comenzó a fumar. El olor comenzó a asquearme de inmediato…he estado con hombres que llegan oliendo a cigarro y eso me resulta muy incomodo y desagradable.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerqué y le quité el cigarro de la boca.

-¡Oye!, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 22 años y odio a las personas que fuman- Le respondí de forma inmediato-

-Si no te gusta, entonces vete-

-De acuerdo-

-¡No lo decía en serio!-

Lo miré de forma divertida, y después me senté junto a él.

-¿Estudiaste fotografía?-

-No, todo lo aprendí por mi cuenta. Estudio ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Tokio, aunque para serte honesto estoy ahí porque mi padre me obligó. Él quiere que siga sus pasos-

-¿Pero porque estudias algo que no te gusta?, es ridículo, no puedes estar feliz haciendo eso-

-Exacto, yo quería estudiar fotografía o al menos algo relacionado con eso. Pero a mi padre eso no le pareció, dijo que iba a morir de hambre. Me presionó demasiado, y amenazó con dejarme sin un centavo si no hacia lo que él quería-

-¿Y terminaste haciendo lo que él quería?-

-Sí, estoy acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vida. Y sin el apoyo de mi padre no podría seguir viviendo así, o ¿acaso crees que este departamento y todo lo que tengo es fruto de mi trabajo?, jajajaja, nunca he trabajado en todaaa mi vida, y por el momento no lo necesito-

Este sí que es un niño mimado. Estoy comenzando a odiarlo.

-………-

-Vamos no te enojes, cuando termine la escuela mi padre dejará de mantenerme y me las tendré que arreglar por mi mismo.-

-¿Y no sería mas fácil que desde este momento tomaras control sobre tu vida e hicieras lo que realmente te gusta?, puedes estudiar lo que realmente quieres y conseguir un trabajo-

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil-

-Es que sólo te importa el dinero y seguir viviendo de manera cómoda-

-¿Y a tí no?, tu situación no es mejor que la mía y no veo que la quieras cambiar-

-Bueno si….pero yo tengo mis motivos-

-¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?-

-Mi papá está enfermo….- Un nudo en la garganta se me formó al recordar todo, pero traté de calmarme y contarle la situación lo más serena posible- Necesitábamos dinero para una operación y no se me ocurrió otra forma de conseguirlo…

-¿De qué está enfermo?-

-De cáncer-

-Ah..-

Nos quedamos callados por un buen tiempo.

-Lo siento…ahora comprendo todo, ¿pero cuando tu padre esté bien tú vas a renunciar?-

-Sí, creo que sí-

La mayoría del dinero que ganaba se lo mandaba a mi Mamá, y con eso podíamos pagar las quimioterapias de mi padre. Afortunadamente ya estaba mejor, sólo necesitaba una quimioterapia cada dos meses.

-Mimi, dame una oportunidad. Sólo una, vamos a conocernos mejor y te darás cuenta que no soy tan malo como parezco.-

-Si se enteran en Clover me voy a meter en problemas-

-No pongas de excusa tu trabajo, mejor dime que es lo que realmente quieres. Lo que tú quieres, no lo que quiere la señora Miyazawa o Ayumi o las demás.-

Lo que realmente quería estaba parado frente a mí.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritamos al mismo tiempo ante la noticia de Nagisa.

-No es para tanto-

-Claro que sí, no puedo creer lo que vas a hacer- Le dijo Ayumi.

Una vez más estábamos en una de nuestras tantas reuniones, de nuevo tocó en mi casa.

-Me voy a casar, ¿acaso casarse está mal?-

-Pero hace cinco meses que lo conoces- Objetó mi amiga.

-Sí pero estoy segura de mis sentimientos y de los de él. Han sido los mejores cinco meses de mi vida-

Mi amiga Nagisa nos había reunido para darnos una noticia en especial: se iba a casar. Pero el problema no era que se iba a casar, sino que iba a casarse con un cliente. Un cliente que conoció cinco meses atrás.

-Pero Nagisa, ya tienes la mala experiencia de un divorcio, estás consciente de lo difícil que es un matrimonio y aún así te vas a casar con un tipo que apenas conoces-

-Creo que tienes que pensar más las cosas- Respondí, avocando de cierta manera lo dicho por mi amiga.

-Mimi, tú deberías de comprenderme. Después de todo estás saliendo con Soichiro-

Olvidé mencionarlo pero habían pasado cinco meses desde que Soichiro y yo habíamos decidido ser pareja. Y justamente ese era el tiempo que mi amiga llevaba haciendo lo mismo con su futuro marido.

-Sí pero yo no me casaría con él-

-Pero, estoy segura que él es la persona indicada. Es beisbolista, tiene mucho dinero y me quiere, me quiere de verdad.-

-Entonces el dinero juega una parte importantísima de esto cierto?-

-Una pequeñísima parte. Aún si no tuviera dinero yo lo amaría, porque lo amo por quien es, no por lo que tiene. Pero gracias a mi buena suerte, es beisbolista profesional y gana muy bien, así que podemos estar juntos sin problemas y ser una familia-

-Aún así, esto no me gusta.- Ayumi siempre estaba en contra de relaciones formales con los clientes.- ¿Y si no funciona?-

-Va a funcionar. Estoy segura…es qué no entienden la conexión, la confianza y el amor que hay entre nosotros, nunca había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera con mi ex esposo-

-¿Y tu hija?-

-Mi hija lo adora, y él a ella. Todo es perfecto, y me voy a casar con él.-

Mi amiga sonreía como nunca, me alegré por ella. Creo que todo este tiempo estuvo sufriendo en silencio por su situación, y parecía que ya iba a ser feliz. Todos merecemos ser felices.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no se lo diré a la Señora Miyazawa. Serás tú-

Ayumi cruzó los brazos en señal de enojo.

-Sí….aaahhh, ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?, es que si voy yo me va a regañar…-

-No, tú hazlo-

-De acuerdo, después de todo tengo que agradecerle el haberme dejado trabajar en Clover. Las voy a extrañar.- Nos dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos, nos seguiremos viendo.- Les respondí, con algo de sentimiento.

-Sí pero ya no va a ser lo mismo. Se acabaron nuestras tardes de chismes. -

-Sí eso parece.- Ayumi también tenía los ojos llorosos.-No será lo mismo sin ti.-

-Serán mis damas de honor en la boda, que no se les olvide, -

Un mes después, se llevó a cabo la boda. Durante la ceremonia religiosa, puse mucha atención a los rostros de Nagisa, y a su futuro esposo. Se veían llenos de felicidad, y creo que vi una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de mi amiga. La limpió rápidamente, sin darle importancia.

Miré de reojo a mi acompañante, era Soichiro, vestía de traje. Se veía increíblemente guapo, siempre lo veía con mezclilla o shorts, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que lo veo con zapatos, ya que siempre anda de tenis.

-¿Qué?- Percibió de inmediato mi Mirada.

-Nada-

-Nagisa se ve muy contenta- Me dijo al oído.

-Sí, ¿crees que vaya a funcionar?-

-Por supuesto, fue amor a primera vista. Justamente como nosotros, entonces va a funcionar-

-Justamente como nosotros ¿no?-

-Así es-

Hablábamos lo más bajo posible. Terminó la misa, y nos fuimos directo a la fiesta. Había muchos invitados, pude ver a muchas chicas de Clover, inclusive a mi jefa.

No pensamos muy bien las cosas cuando decidimos venir, no creía que me encontraría a medio Clover aquí. Y yo andaba de la mano con Soichiro, muchas chicas nos vieron, y creo que hasta la señora Miyazawa.

Habíamos ocultado lo nuestro, y creo que todo se iba a echar a perder en una noche.

-Yo también soy amigo de Nagisa, y no es extraño que esté aquí-

-Sí pero el problema es que será raro si nos ven toda la noche juntos, y de la mano….-

-Dirás que somos muy buenos amigos-

-Creo que sí, pero me apenan todas las miradas curiosas de las demás-

-No te preocupes, nuestra mesa está algo lejos de la de ellas, no nos tomaran en cuenta-

Después de un rato llegó Ayumi y se sentó con nosotros. Sólo hablaba conmigo, a Soichiro ni lo volteaba a ver, ellos dos no se llevaban nada bien.

Mi amiga estaba en total desacuerdo con la relación que llevábamos, dice que mi novio es alguien en quien desconfiar.

Soichiro se levantó excusándose con que iba al baño, en cuanto se retiro Ayumi comenzó a regañarme.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?-

-Yo no lo invité, lo invitó Nagisa. Recuerda que son amigos-

-Bueno, pero es que son tan obvios…mínimo hubieran llegado por separado. -

-Diremos que somos amigos, y ya-

-¿Por qué no piensas mejor las cosas?, la más perjudicada serás tú-

-Ayumi, mira te agradezco tu preocupación pero es mi vida, y si yo quiero venir con mi novio lo voy a hacer, y no tengo porque darte o darles explicaciones a las demás-

-Mimi, te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que andes con él. Es que tú no sabes cómo es en realidad, es un niño mimado que toda la vida a obtenido lo que quiere. No sabe valorar, y tarde o temprano va a terminar lastimándote-

-Tú eres la que no lo conoce. He pasado los mejores cinco meses de mi vida junto a él, y no lo voy a dejar-

-Que buen novio tienes….la mayoría de tus amigas en Clover, se han acostado con él. Te sacaste la lotería, guapo, con dinero, y claro promiscuo-

-Sí a esas vamos, yo no soy mejor que él….Soichiro ya no ha vuelto a Clover o me se ha acostado con otra desde que estamos juntos. Mas bien yo soy la "mala" en la relación, yo no he dejado mi trabajo en Clover…-

-Pero eso es diferente-

-No lo es. Él no es mala persona, a pesar de mi trabajo, no me reclama nada, y siempre está conmigo, él me ama. Deberías de apoyarme, yo también quiero ser feliz-

Después de eso Ayumi se quedó en silencio, permanecimos así hasta que nuestra amiga Nagisa se aproximó a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?- El ambiente entre nosotras se sentía pesado.

-Nada-

-Ah no empieces con tus berrinches Ayumi- Nagisa le jaló un cachete a Ayumi-

-¡Nagisaaa!- Le gritó mientras trataba de soltarse, Nagisa finalmente la soltó.

-Idiota, ¿por qué me hiciste eso?-

-Porque se nota que tú eres la del problema-

-La del problema es otra-

Me miró y después apartó su vista de mí.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Me preguntó interesada.

-Lo de siempre, tú sabes, que deje a Soichiro, que él no es bueno para mí, bla bla bla-

-Ay Ayumi-chan creo que es tiempo de que te consigas un novio-

-Jajajajaja-Comencé a reír al ver la cara roja de indignación de mi amiga.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Porque necesitas saber que se siente al estar enamorada. Se cometen muchas estupideces-

-Eres la prueba viviente-

-Eh si…-Dijo algo avergonzada a mi comentario-Pero el punto aquí es que si estás contenta con tu situación pues todo está bien-

-No puedo ganarles, son igual de tontas-

Nagisa y yo sonreímos al notar que el tono de voz de Ayumi era más agradable, al menos ya no estaba enojada.

-Yo pienso que te hace falta sexo- Soltó de manera espontanea Nagisa. Me reí muy fuerte.

-¡Callate!-

-Ya dinos en serio, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?-

-Eso no te interesa-

-Sí, si me interesa, porque el sexo hace feliz a la gente. Y tú siempre estás enojada o amargada-

-Bueno pero al menos yo no salgo o me caso con el primer imbécil que me encuentro-

-Eso fue cruel-

-Ustedes empezaron-

Comenzamos a reír, sentí dos manos masculinas posarse en mis hombros, miré hacia arriba y me encontré con el rostro de mi novio.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Cuestionó interesado.

-De tí corazón- Nagisa estaba usando su tono coqueto con mi chico, y eso no me gustó.

-Puedes ser más específica-

-Sólo mencionamos que si haces llorar a Mimi te daremos una paliza- Ayumi trató de decirlo en broma pero pude percibir en su tono de voz algo de enojo, me pareció que lo decía muy en serio.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo sé lo que hago-

-Eso lo sé perfectamente- Nagisa volvió a usar su tono seductor, dándole a esa frase doble sentido.

-Ya se enceló Mimi-

Ayumi se dió cuenta al instante de mi repentino cambio de actitud.

-Claro que no-

-Tranquila, sólo estoy jugando. Recuerda que ya soy mujer casada- Me lo dijo mostrándome el anillo en su dedo.

-Tu esposo está hablando con la señora Miyazawa-

Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron como platos al escuchar el comentario de Soichiro.

-Eso no es nada bueno- Dijo nerviosamente y después se retiro para ir directamente con ellos.

Contemplamos la escena divertidos, después Ayumi se fue a platicar a otra mesa, así que solo quedábamos Soichi-chan y yo.

-¿Te imaginas casándote un día de estos?-

-No, no me imagino casada- Le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Algún día nos vamos a casar, así que vete preparando ya que no acepto un "no" por respuesta-

* * *

Una vez más me dejé convencer por mi amiga Ayumi, me encontraba en una fiesta privada de ciertos empresarios en particular. No puse atención a que era lo que se suponía que estaban celebrando.

Los conté, son diez tipos vestidos de traje. Dos de ellos no están tan mal, los demás son una bola de tipos feos. Ya había mencionado que en Clover se hacían "servicios a domicilio", sólo para los clientes más distinguidos, y tres de estos tipos eran de los más distinguidos. Estábamos en la casa de uno de ellos, con música fuerte, comida muy Buena y bebidas en grande. Casi todas las bebidas conocidas estaban ahí, en el minibar esperando por mí.

Uno de estos tipos se me acercó y me ofreció un trago, lo acepté. Comenzamos a platicar, los demás hacían lo mismo. Las otras 9 chicas que venían conmigo de clover, estaban platicando con sus futuros clientes, una pareja se levantó rápido y los perdimos de vista. De seguro se dirigían a algún cuarto.

Pues claro, para eso nos invitaron o más bien nos contrataron, para pasar una buena noche en compañía de alcohol y sexo.

Es la primera vez que asisto a una de estas reuniones, las demás chicas ya están acostumbradas. Se nota de inmediato, yo me siento algo incomoda. Volteo hacia el sillón de enfrente y ahí está Rei, otra de mis amigas besándose con un tipo. Debería de irse a una habitación no deja nada a la imaginación, percibieron nuestras miradas y se fueron a otro cuarto. ¿Les mencioné que estamos en una casa enorme?, así que hay cuartos de sobra.

El tipo que está junto me abraza, acercándome más a él y preguntando que si me encontraba bien. Obviamente no estaba bien, no me gusta el olor a cigarro y aquí todos están fumando. Aparte el sujeto está algo pasado de copas, sus movimientos y palabras son torpes y sin sentido. No creo que sea la mejor compañía de todas.

Otro hombre entró de repente a la habitación en donde estábamos casi todos. El tipo comenzó a saludar a cada uno de los presentes. Lo miré de pies de cabeza, el cabello negro y lacio le daban un toque elegante. Estaba muy bien conservado para ser alguien de su edad. Se quitó el saco, y se sentó en un sillón enfrente de donde estaba yo. Comenzó a beber y a mirarme de cierta manera en particular, yo le sostenía la mirada. Tenía unos ojos verdes como los de Soichiro, sí, eran los mismos ojos verdes.

Una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y de en seguida me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Comenzó a servirle más y más tragos a mi acompañante, hasta que se puso tan ebrio que se quedó dormido, o inclusive inconsciente.

-¿Te parece si vamos a una de las habitaciones?- Me preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, y se acercaba a mi ofreciéndome su mano.

-Sí, por supuesto- Tomé su mano y me levanté. Me colgué de su brazo y comenzamos a caminar. Todos los presentes en esa fiesta se encontraban en algún cuarto, el único que quedaba en la sala y solo, era el tipo con el que había estado en un principio. Pero claro ahora no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lucy-

-Mucho gusto Lucy, puedes llama me Ren-

-¿Sólo Ren?-

-Sí, así como tú sólo eres "lucy" yo sólo soy Ren-

Seguimos caminando, y llegamos a la habitación indicada. Entramos y durante toda la noche me demostró que los encantos de un tipo de cuarenta y tantos años eran muy pero muy buenos. El tipo me llevó al cielo, tenía mucha experiencia con la anatomía femenina, sabía exactamente en qué punto tocarme para hacerme sentir el mayor de los placeres. Este es un cliente de 10 estrellas, ya quisiera que todos fueran como él.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que despertara lentamente, me moví incómodamente en la cama, tratando de liberarme del brazo que me tenía sujeta a su cuerpo. Alcancé mi celular y leí el mensaje que acababa de recibir, era de Soichi. Quería saber si regresaría temprano a casa, quería ir de día de campo o algo así. Le respondí que sí, y cuando iba a levantarme de la cama, el mismo brazo que me había tenido abrazada me jaló de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí, mi novio me llamó y tengo que irme-

-Pero si es muy temprano-

-Lo sé pero ya me tengo que ir-

-Quédate más tiempo aquí.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sí, es muy temprano y quiero dormir abrazado de alguien-

-Son las 8...a las 9 me voy, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

Me abrazó y así nos quedamos de nuevo dormidos. El tiempo se me pasó muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 11:30. Demonios era muy tarde, me paré apresuradamente y me metí a la ducha. Se suponía que iba a bañarme lo más rápido posible sin embargo Ren entró en la ducha conmigo y nos volvimos a entretener.

Salimos de la ducha casi a las 12, él comenzó a vestirse mientras que yo salí a la sala para buscar una mochila en la que tenía mis cosas, y ropa algo más decente. Pensé que todos los demás ya iban a estar despiertos pero no había nadie. La casa entera estaba envuelta en silencio. Sonreí al ver al mismo tipo de anoche, en el sillón en el que lo dejamos en la misma posición. Me encaminé una vez más hacia la habitación que había compartido con Ren. Entré y él se estaba abrochando la camisa. Quité la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo para cambiarme enfrente de él, me agradó sentir su mirada en mí.

-Ya estoy listo, tengo que irme-

-Ok- Yo aún no acababa de peinarme.

-¿Puedes darme tu número de celular?-

-No-

-Oh por favor Lucy, que tal si quiero quedar contigo para un encuentro privado-

-Yo no hago encuentros privados, si quieres verme ve a Clover.-

-No puedo ir, ni llamar. No me pueden ver ahí-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque soy una persona muy importante y si me ven en ese lugar estoy acabado-

-Ren, no voy a darte mi número de celular. -

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí-

-¿Bueno y si te diera esto que tan segura estarías?-

De su bolsillo sacó un bonche de billetes, estaban todos enrollados. Tomó mi mano y los puso en ella.

-Si trabajas en esto es porque necesitas dinero, así que pienso ayudarte un poco, si me das tu numero de celular esta será tu propina.-

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra de la impresión. Comencé a darle el número de mi anterior celular. Ren no era nada tonto, marcó el número para saber si le decía mentiras.

-Lucy, tu celular no suena-

-Es que se le acabó la batería-

-¿Ah si?, pues yo lo veo muy bien- Me mostró mi celular rosa en su mano izquierda, no me había dado cuenta que lo había tomado de la mesita junto a la cama.-Dime por favor tu numero, no te cuesta nada. No voy a acosarte o hacerte daño.-

No lo pensé demasiado y le di mi verdadero número de cel. Él volvió a marcar y finalmente mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Gracias, te llamaré luego-

Guardé el dinero en mi bolsa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-No, tengo que regresar con todas las chicas. Es una regla, todas venimos y todas nos regresamos juntas-

-De acuerdo, entonces ya me voy.-

Antes de irse, se acercó a mí y me besó. Un beso húmedo con los labios abiertos, su lengua se movía de forma segura por mi boca, haciéndome estremecer y logrando que mis piernas temblaran. Se separó satisfecho por la reacción lograda en mí.

Salió de la habitación y yo me quedé para recoger mis cosas. Cuando terminé salí a buscar a las demás. Creo que bebieron demasiado en la noche, me la pasé tocando de puerta en puerta, esperando que así se despertaran. Les llamé al celular, y con eso comenzaron a despertar.

Me senté en la sala, y saqué el dinero que me había dado Ren para contarlo. No me había fijado que eran puros de billetes de la más baja numeración, así que la jugosa propina que pensé que tenía se esfumó. Ren no era nada tonto, se notaba claramente la experiencia que tenía en este ambiente.

* * *

La música electrónica retumbaba con fuerza en mis oídos, y las luces me cegaban. Estaba en la zona VIP de uno de los mejores antros de Tokio, nuestra mesa estaba en el podio del Dj, y desde ahí podía ver a todos los demás que se encontraban por debajo de nosotros. Muchas más mesas de esta zona estaban ocupadas y de vez en cuando les dedicaba una mirada coqueta a las chicas que estaban sentadas ahí.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Mimi es una prostituta?-

-Sí- Balbucee mientras movía rítmicamente mi cabeza y le daba un trago a mi bebida. Me pasé de copas y hablé de más, le conté todo lo sucedido con Mimi a mi mejor amigo Takumi. Pero no estaba tan preocupado, después de todo es mi mejor amigo y si alguien sabe guardar un secreto es él. Todos mis demás amigos se habían levantado de nuestra mesa y se habían ido a dar una vuelta por todo el lugar para ver que conseguían esa noche.

Y mi queridísimo amigo y yo nos quedamos aquí, la razón principal fue que ya ni siquiera podía caminar sin balancearme. Era oficial, estaba comenzando a ponerme ebrio, así que decidí seguirle, quería una buena borrachera.

-Un día de estos iré al burdel…no te lo había dicho pero tu novia me gusta mucho-

-No le llegas al precio, te aseguro que ni siquiera podrías pagar una hora con ella-

Le dije con algo de desprecio al escuchar sus planes.

-Tal vez pero al menos no soy tan estúpido como para tenerla de novia y enojarme con ella por tonterías-

-No son tonterías-

-No le hablas porque no llegó al picnic-

Ahora si parecían tonterías.

-No es sólo por eso, ya van varias veces que me deja plantado y todo porque anda con otros tipos, y eso es lo que me enoja-

-Pero ya sabías que las cosas iban a ser así, después de todo es una prostituta, aparte tu relación con ella no es nada seria. Sólo se ven de vez en cuando, y cuando se ven se la pasan en la cama-

-Lo sé…quiero cambiar la situación porque aunque tú no lo creas yo la quiero de verdad, y creo que es hora de que nuestra relación se formalice-

-La única forma, es que ella deje su trabajo-

-Y eso es imposible-

-Dile lo que piensas, y quizás las cosas se solucionen. Necesitan hablar y dejar bien en claro las cosas-

Nos comenzamos a poner melancólicos, contándonos todas nuestras penas amorosas.

Parpadee con pesadez, y después me restregué la cara con mis manos. Comenzó a darme sueño…me iba a servir más pero la botella se había terminado.

-Ya no tenemos dinero- Me dijo mi amigo al ver que iba a pedir otra botella.

-Yo pago- Le dije sacando mi cartera y de ella la gloriosa tarjeta dorado que me había facilitado mi padre.

Pedí otra botella, y en cuanto llegó, las chicas con las que había lanzado miradas se acercaron. Se sentaron junto a nosotros, y nos sacaron plática. Comenzamos a tomar, y una de ellas, la rubia, comenzó a lanzarme indirectas. Recargaba su mano en mi pierna, se acercaba a mí, hacía todo para llamar mi atención. De repente me besó, me quedé quieto pensando si debía seguirle el juego o separarme de ella. Y se me hizo fácil seguirle el juego, al fin y al cabo Mimi no se va a enterar.

Su lengua estaba dentro de mi boca y la mía hacia lo mismo con ella. Mis manos estaban en sus caderas, bajando lentamente y volviendo a subir, después se fueron a sus muslos y de ahí mas arriba. Ella también me tocaba, estábamos demasiados ebrios. Nos separamos y un delgado hilo de saliva colgó entre ambas bocas, nuestras miradas estaban perdidas.

Volvimos a besarnos una y otra vez. La tomé de la nuca para acercarla más a mí, nos separamos y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, creando un delicioso roce.

-Soichiro- Era Takumi, quien estaba parado frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mira hacia allá- Dirigí mi vista hacia donde apuntaba su dedo y me encontré con la intensa mirada de Mimi. Ella no estaba muy lejos de mí.

Me quedé mudo por la sorpresa, su mirada seguía clavada en mí. Los ojos castaños que tanto amaba me miraban con una rabia inmensa. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me levanté lo más rápido posible, ignorando por completo a mi acompañante. Caminé apresuradamente entre la gente para alcanzarla. Desde lejos vi que se dirigía hacia la salida, me apresuré. Logré alcanzarla cuando llegó al estacionamiento.

-Mimi, espera, déjame explicarte-

Ella me ignoraba, para mi mala suerte Ayumi estaba con ella.

-Lárgate con la zorra esa- Me gritó molesta Ayumi.

-Déjame hablar con Mimi a solas-

-¿Para qué?, no tienes que explicarnos nada, lo vimos todo, y déjame decirte que fue el beso mas asqueroso que he visto-

-Ayumi déjame hablar con él-

-De acuerdo, iré por los chicos, y enseguida regreso-

Ayumi se dirigió de nuevo al antro. Nos quedamos callados, en el estacionamiento, junto a un auto negro.

-Lo siento-

-No tienes idea de cómo me siento- Me dijo al borde del llanto-Apestas a alcohol-

-Ella fue la que me besó, yo no quería-

-Te vi muy contento besándola-

-Me dejé llevar-

-Todos los sábados sales con tus amigos, de seguro todos los sábados haces lo mismo-

-Eso no es cierto-

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea después de lo que vi?-

-Confía en mi-

-Yo ya no puedo confiar en ti-

-No me puedes reclamar nada, tú eres la que se acuesta con tipos, y si todos los sábados salgo con mis amigos es porque tú no tienes tiempo para verme porque estás "trabajando"-

El enojo se hizo presente en mí, y las copas demás ayudaron a sacar todo lo que había guardado.

-Mi caso es diferente-

-No, es peor. Estoy harto de verte llegar con regalos de otros tipos, que me dejes plantado y que no nos veamos-

-Eso no es cierto- Trató de defenderse.

-Veamos, de lunes a viernes tengo que ir a la escuela, eso me consume mucho tiempo, y difícilmente te veo entre semana. Y los fines de semana cuando al fin podemos vernos tú no puedes, o me dejas plantado-

-Si de verdad quisieras nos podríamos ver entre semana, pero con eso de que "tienes que estudiar" o "estás muy cansado", no nos vemos. Y los fines de semana, ya sabes que los viernes y sábados es cuando más trabajo hay. El domingo siempre lo tengo libre, y es el día que siempre nos vemos-

-Eso creía yo-

-Por favor!, sigues enojado porque no llegué al dichoso picnic. El sábado fui a una fiesta privada, y todo fue un caos, todos terminaron emborrachándose, y batallé muchísimo al día siguiente para despertar a todas mis compañeras e irnos todas. No pude llegar a tiempo.-

-Te estuve marcando al celular y nada-

-Se me descargó-

-Siempre se te descarga el celular-

-¿Y por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?, no te las mereces!-

Mimi caminó una vez más, hasta llegar a una camioneta plateada. El estacionamiento estaba vacío, una lámpara con la luz amarillenta nos iluminaba levemente. Mimi se recargó en la camioneta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De quién es este auto?-

-De los amigos de Ayumi-

-¿Porqué sales con esos tipos?-

-Porque mi novio está muy ocupado besándose con zorras en lugar de estar conmigo-

-Ok, admito que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero tú me has dado motivos para hacerlo. Sólo fue un beso, no me acosté con nadie más como tú lo haces.-

-Si me acuesto con otros es por el trabajo, no lo hago por gusto, en cambio tú sí-

-Si te asientes así de mal por haberme visto, imagínate lo que siento yo cuando sé que te estás acostando con otros, de sólo imaginarlo me dan nauseas.-

- Hoy no bailé, ni platiqué con alguien más, y todo porque tenía novio- Murmuró lo más bajo posible pero la escuché perfectamente. Me hizo sentir mal.

-¿Y qué sugieres para mejorar las cosas?- Me preguntó de repente, yo pensé que me iba a decir otra cosa, o que me iba a insultar.

-Quiero que dejes Clover- Lo dije sin pensarlo demasiado, ya que creía que era la única fuente de nuestros problemas.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?.-

-No, si no renuncias, terminamos-

-No me puedes decir eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no tienes derecho de pedirme algo así-

-¡Soy tu novio!, ¡tengo todo el maldito derecho de pedírtelo!-

-Tengo prioridades y sabes que no puedo salirme de Clover-

-¿Yo no soy una de tus prioridades?-

-No-

Eso dolió.

-Mi prioridad número uno, es mi familia. Por esa razón no puedo salirme del trabajo, lo sabes muy bien. Soichiro después de mi familia estás tú, sabes que te quiero- Trató de arreglar un poco las cosas pero sólo las empeoró.

-Tú eres mi prioridad, eres mi todo Mimi. Estás por encima de mi familia, de mis amigos, eres la número uno para mí.-

-Soichiro sabes perfectamente que te amo, de verdad. Conoces mi situación y sabes porque soy como soy.-

-Si de verdad me amaras dejarías Clover-

-No me puedes pedir eso, y también si me amaras tanto como dices tratarías de comprender mi situación y aceptarme-

-Lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que de verdad te comprometas en esta relación-

-Yo trato de estar contigo y pongo todo de mi parte-

-No es cierto-

-¿De verdad vas a terminar conmigo?- Me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Mimi quería llorar y me hizo sentir como un patán. Pero ya estaba harto de todo.

-Sí, ya no quiero seguir siendo novio de una puta-La palabra caló en mi garganta al decirla, y estoy consciente que hice mal al llamarla así, pero estaba muy enojado al ver que yo no le importaba a ella y que nunca estaríamos juntos de la forma que quería. Ella misma lo dijo, yo no era una de sus prioridades entonces para que seguir con todo esto si las cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

-Si quieres terminar pues perfecto, seguiré con mi vida a pesar de que te desagrade mi trabajo. Pero al menos yo trabajo y hago las cosas por una razón, no que tú sólo lo haces para complacer a tu padre y poder vivir a expensas de él. ¿Sabes por qué no quiero nada en serio contigo?, porque yo busco a un hombre responsable, no a un hijo de papi. Antes de pensar siquiera en tener una novia debería de resolver primero todos tus problemas, que lo único que haces es dar lastima. Ah se me olvidaba, no quiero volver a verte en Clover.-

Nos conocemos también que lo primero que atacamos son nuestros puntos débiles, y ella dio en los míos. Pero yo también sabía los suyos y no iba a dejar que me insultara de esa manera.

-De acuerdo, hasta aquí llegamos. No quiero volver a verte, no me llames, ni me busques. Creí que eras diferente, pero ya me di cuenta que sólo te interesa el dinero. Espero que seas muy feliz, acostándote con diferentes tipos todas las semanas, y sabes qué?, creo que deberías de quemar tu titulo al fin y al cabo el grado de escolaridad de una prostituta no importa. Me alegro mucho que hayas escogido la vida fácil, y de verdad espero que tu padre nunca se entere como te ganas la vida.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle todas esas cosas?!- Ayumi llegó de repente empujándome bruscamente y apartándome de Mimi.-Eres un imbécil Soichiro, no te mereces a alguien tan buena como ella.-

Ayumi me pegaba en el pecho, yo retrocedía, intentando calmarla. Su mano se alzó y me dio una cachetada que de verdad me dolió. Mi paciencia llegó al límite y sin pensarlo demasiado la empujé. Cayó como en cámara lenta al piso, o al menos así me pareció a mí, y no la empujé con fuerza. La empujé levemente, y perdió el equilibrio debido a los tacones que llevaba, eran demasiado altos. Su trasero tocó el piso, y en seguida llegaron sus amigos.

-Idiota- Escuché decir a uno antes de que su puño se estrellara en mi cara.

-También estaba molestando a Mimi- Dijo otro.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Claro que sí-

Me respondió el mastodonte antes de volver a pegarme. Y es que el tipo tenía una fuerza enorme. Caí al piso justamente en el lugar en el que Ayumi había estado tirada, ella ahora estaba junto a Mimi.

Dos de ellos comenzaron a patearme.

-¡Déjalo!, déjalo ya!, lo vas a matar- Mimi gritaba con desesperación.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado confuso. Llegaron mis amigos a mi rescate y se armó una pelea de verdad.

Como pude, me puse de pie. Busqué con la mirada a Mimi, ella estaba alejada de nosotros, ya que todos se estaban golpeando.

Las cosas entre nosotros después de esto ya no van a ser las mismas. No entiendo cuando fue que nos perdimos el respeto y comenzamos a discutir y a insultarnos sin importar lo que el otro sintiera. Mi momento de tranquilidad, duró a lo mucho un minuto, llegó la policía y de una forma nada amigable nos pusieron a todos en el piso, esposándonos.

* * *

La noche fue un asco, creí que me iba a divertir pero no.

Y por si no lo mencioné no llegué al dichoso picnic, que una semana atrás había planeado mi novio, o más bien mi ex novio. Él se enojó bastante ya que durante toda la semana no respondió mis llamadas ni mensajes. Ayumi al verme tan deprimida trató de animarme para salir, ya que curiosamente a mi jefa se le ocurrió darme el sábado libre.

Mi amiga invitó a sus amigos, que eran muy guapos y amables. Me divertí con ellos pero no bailé uno de ellos porque sabía que trataba de conquistarme así que no le quise dar motivos para que pensara que yo también estaba interesada en él. Y todo porque no quería "engañar" a mi novio.

Y en medio de toda la multitud y de toda la gente, vi en la zona VIP a los amigos de Soichiro, me acerqué esperando encontrarlo y poder hablar con él. Pero lo primero que vi fue que se estaba comiendo a besos a una rubia teñida, por dios, esta tipa sí tenía cara de puta, se veía vulgar, estaba toda operada, no entendí como le pudo gustar. Mi orgullo de mujer quedó destruido, parecía que él prefería a esa tipa antes que a mí.

A partir de ahí todo se fue al carajo. Soichiro y yo terminamos, y después todos los borrachos de los amigos hicieron aparición y golpearon a Soichi. Me asusté mucho, a pesar de que en ese momento lo odiaba.

-Mimi-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada-

Ambas estábamos en la estación de policía. Todos los amigos de Soichiro y también él estaban encerrados. También los amigos de Ayumi. Pensamos que quizás podríamos hacer algo para que los soltaran pero no, pasarían toda la noche encerrados. Nosotras estábamos esperando para que nos dieran las llaves de la camioneta de uno de los amigos de Ayumi. Volveríamos al estacionamiento del antro, nos iríamos en la camioneta y al día siguiente pasaríamos a recogerlos.

Estábamos sentadas en la recepción, digámosle así.

-Entonces ya terminaron-

-Sí, eso parece-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muy mal-

-Te puedes conseguir a otro-

-Pero es que yo no quiero a otro-

-Mimi, Soichiro no era bueno para ti.-

-No, yo no era buena para él-

-¿De verdad lo amabas?-

-Sí, nunca había conocido a una persona como él. No lo amaba por el físico, lo amaba por la forma en la que nos llevábamos, con él todo era diferente. Podía confiar plenamente y me sentía muy bien.-

-¿Entonces si tanto lo amabas porque no quisiste aceptar lo que él te pedía?, tu tomaste la decisión de seguir en Clover y por ende terminar con él.-

-Si me lo hubiera pedido de otra forma, en otras circunstancias, si no se hubiera besado con la tipa esa, te juro que tal vez y lo aceptaba. Por él yo sí renuncio a Clover, pero…todo fue un caos, no me gustó como me hablaba, me gritaba y estaba muy brusco y mandón conmigo, ¡me dijo puta!, es lo peor que pudo haber hecho, tú sabes que no soporto que me digan así-

-Pues ahora te diste cuenta como es en realidad, a mi me empujó….-

-Sí pero tú le pegaste-

-Bueno, pero se supone que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa-

Dos tipos entraron, y se dirigieron a la puerta que conducía a las celdas. Uno iba todo de negro, con un abrigo largo. Su cabello negro y liso peinado hacia atrás era…

-Es Ren- Me dijo al oído mi amiga. Ren no nos vio o al menos nos ignoró.

-¿Qué hace en un lugar así?-

-A lo mejor y es abogado-

-¿No sabes nada de él?-

-No Mimi, él es un misterio para mí, nunca ha querido darme información-

Ambos hombres cruzaron esa puerta, y fue después de un buen rato que salieron. Esta vez Ren sí nos vio y me dijo adiós con la mano.

-Ni siquiera vino a saludarte-

-Sus razones tendrá-

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Había recibido un mensaje, era de él. Me decía que estaba preciosa y que lo perdonara por no ir conmigo y saludarme como es debido. Pero que no podía ya que la gente comenzaría a hablar. Le respondí que no había problema y que me daba gusto verlo de nuevo.

Segundos después me contestó, decía que quería verme. Al día siguiente, en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, me dijo la hora y el número de la habitación.

-Dile que sí-

-No estoy segura-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No sé-

-Ya no tienes novio, no pasa nada-

Me volvió a mandar otro mensaje, diciéndome que me pagaría muy bien, que nos la pasaríamos muy bien.

-Ya dile que sí, no tienes nada que perder-

Lo pensé durante un tiempo. Estaba triste por todo lo que había ocurrido, y necesitaba algo de cariño, alguien tenía que consolarme. Y el mejor para ese trabajo era él.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, a ver si con él vas olvidando a Soichiro-

-No digas eso- Le mandé el último mensaje y nuestro encuentro quedó pactado.

* * *

Miré por la ventana del taxi, había llegado al hotel plaza. Bajé del taxi y caminé con paso seguro hacia el hotel. Eran las 9 pm, era inicio de semana, un fatídico lunes. El portero me abrió la puerta y me dirigí hacia el ascensor.

Un hombre también subió, y me estuvo mirando de forma incomoda. Era como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer en su vida. ¿Por qué todos los hombres tiene que ser así?, creí que había encontrado a mi príncipe perfecto, pero me tuvo que salir con sus babosadas y ahora estaba sola. De nuevo sola.

Llegué al piso indicado y me bajé del elevador sintiendo aún la mirada del hombre. Caminé hasta la habitación indicada. Toqué la puerta.

-Hola preciosa- Me recibió Ren.

-Hola-

-Pasa-

-Qué bonita habitación-

-Sí, en al baño hay un jacuzzi enorme, lo probaremos en un rato.-

Avancé dentro de la habitación y me senté en una pequeña sala.

-¿Ya cenaste?-

-No-

-Ok, vamos a pedir algo, aquí está la carta-

Me la extendió y la tomé. En seguida noté los precios, fue lo primero que vi, y como no hacerlo, era demasiado caro.

-Pide lo que quieras- Me dijo al ver que dudaba.

-Es que no sé que pedir-

-Lo haré por ti-

Un rato después llegó nuestra cena, fue muy rápido. Acompañada de una botella de vino tinto.

-El vino me emborracha muy rápido-

-Tomate sólo una copa entonces-

-Ren, ¿qué hacías en la estación de policía?-

-Una historia larga…mejor dime que hacías tú-

-Unos amigos pelearon y los encerraron, los estábamos esperando-

-Bueno yo sólo iba a acompañar a mi amigo, él es abogado, y no sé que tenía que hacer-

Destapó la botella de vino, me sirvió una copa y él se sirvió otra.

-Hagamos un brindis, por nosotros-

-Por nosotros…-Choqué mi copa con la suya.

Después de comer y beber, y beber y beber….la botella se había terminado y con ello mi juicio. Ahora sí que me pasé de copas.

-¿Estás casado?-

-Sí, tengo un feliz matrimonio-

-Ah claro…¿tienes hijos?-

-Sí, sólo uno-

-Que bien-

-¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?-

-Terminamos, la verdad, el día que me viste en la estación de policía fue porque se peleo con unos amigos, se hizo un alboroto y los encerraron a todos. ¿Y sabes porque inicio todo?, por mi culpa…-

-No fue tu culpa-

-Sí la fue, aparte, ha pasado una semana, y no me ha llamado ni me ha buscado, me siento muy triste.-

-Quizás te busque después, ambos necesitan tiempo-

-Yo aún lo amo-

-Tranquila Lucy, van a volver no te preocupes-

-Pero es que me dijo puta, el desgraciado me insultó muy feo y encima se besó con una tipa que sí tenía cara de puta.-

-Creo que ya te hizo efecto el alcohol.-

-Cállate, te dije que el vino me ponía mal…-

-Vamos a la cama-

-Sí-

Tomé una mano suya y la puse en mi pecho, me acerqué a él y lo besé. Teníamos el mismo sabor, y todo por lo que estuvimos tomando. Me tumbé en la cama, y permanecí acostada esperándolo, hasta que lo sentí, estaba besando mi vientre. Me quitó la blusa, y se dio gusto con mi cuerpo. Me saboreó entera.

Yo seguía acostada disfrutando de él, y retorciéndome de placer. Era lo único que necesitaba para olvidarme de Soichiro, placer, placer y más placer. Desde ahora sería fácil y accesible. No me importarían los demás y sólo buscaría mi propia satisfacción, al diablo Mimi, sería Lucy todo el tiempo. No volvería a ser la tonta de la cual todos se aprovechan. Y lo más importante no volvería a caer en las falsas promesas de amor de algún cliente.

Nunca había tenido relaciones en este estado de ebriedad. Cerraba los ojos y me encontraba en otra posición, todo como en cámara lenta. Y no sentía plenamente todo lo que debía de sentir. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente perdido, mantuve abiertos mis ojos con dificultad, y el rostro de Ren se me hizo idéntico al de Soichiro.

Mi mano subió hasta su mejilla, haciéndole una caricia, con algo de trabajo, ya que él seguía moviéndose rápidamente, embistiéndome. Se sorprendió por mi acción y me sonrió, pero volvió a lo suyo. Tenían los mismos ojos verdes, la forma de su rostro era similar. Le acaricié los brazos y noté que casi tenían el mismo tono muscular. Eran tan similares que me daba miedo, hasta ahora lo estoy notando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó mientras paraba sus movimientos.

-Te pareces a mi ex novio-

-Estas ebria, eso es lo que pasa-

-No, ahora entiendo porque me atraes tanto. Eres como un versión más madura y mejorada de Soichiro Arima…-

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con la mirada estupefacta de Ren, no sabía porque me miraba así.

-¿Qué?-

-Estás borrachísima-

-Ya lo sé…-

Después de eso ya no recuerdo más. Sólo sé que me desperté con mucha sed y con un malestar general. Busqué en la cama a mi acompañante pero él ya no estaba, se había ido. En su almohada había una nota.

Decía que tenía un viaje de negocios, y que tal vez nos veríamos en un mes. Junto a la nota estaba mi paga. Todo me pareció muy extraño, la noche pasada el no mencionó nada de algún viaje, ni parecía tener prisa.

A partir de ese día se contarían treinta días para volver a ver a Ren, eran treinta días en los que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

**Hola a todos, de nuevo soy yo. Me tardé mucho verdad, je, es que hay autores que me encantan y que no han actualizado sus historias, entonces me pongo en un plan de "no actualizaré hasta que ellos lo hagan", perooo, no aguanto tanto XD. No en serio, es que por una u otra cosa no había podido subir este capi, ya nos dimos cuenta que no todo es color de rosa y que obviamente toda pareja tiene sus problemas, rompimientos y demás. Las relaciones de pareja son difícil, un dia están diciendo una cosa y al siguiente otra, o empiezan con los clásicos chantajes de "si me amaras tanto como dices harías esto por mi", por favor, creo que el amor es muy complicado, y acoplarse a otra persona es algo difícil al menos para mi, ahhh creo que no nací para amar, quien mas piensa lo mismo que yo?, levanten la mano!.**

**Sus reviews pasados me animaron mucho, y bueno a cualquiera le puede pasar esto de la uni, lo entiendo, y ya estoy mejor. Estoy trabajando, de nuevo, asi que por el momento estoy bien, pero aún así, voy a intentarlo una vez mas, no me puedo quedar tan tranquila, tengo que cumplir mis metas. **

**Diganme que tal les pareció este capitulo, no sé, no me gustó, pero necesitaba escribir este capi, para lo que se viene. ¿Ya se imaginan maso menos porque se van a separar Mimi y Soichiro?, bueno ya se separaron pero aún no lo hacen bien, el prox capi, ahora sí, sin falta en un mes…dos mese…quizás tres, naa, en máximo dos meses lo subo. El prox capi es el ultimo de la historia de Mimi, de verdad, hora si, es el final.**

**Ya se cumplió un año desde que empecé a publicar Clover, wiiiii, que rápido se pasa el tiempo. Esteeee, por si no lo han notado, ya acepto reviews anónimos o más bien de esos que no tienen cuenta en , si se llaman anónimos? Sabeee ya ni me acuerdo. Lo digo porque la otra vez me andaban reclamando que porque no aceptaba esta clase de reviews**

**Bueno, recuerden si leen esta historia tienen que dejarme un comentario, es de ley u_u, vamos no cuesta nada dedicar unos minutitos de su tiempo para escribir un review diciéndome que tal les pareció el capi, y es que de verdad necesito saberlo, mi capacidad pa escribir no está muy bien en estos tiempos.**

**Me despido, una vez más gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, de verdad me sacaron una sonrisa y me pusieron de cierta forma contenta, nos vemos pronto byeee.**

**Nota:¿Qué porque se llama así el capi?, porque esa canción era la que estaba escuchando mientras lo hacía, algo estúpido pero ya que.**


	14. Bad Romance

**Capitulo 14**

**Bad Romance**

Una extraña sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver esa nota. En un mes quizás volvería a ver a Ren pero no sabía si quería verlo o no. Sólo sabía que se sentía como el ser más miserable de todo el planeta. Estar con Ren no la confortó ni la hizo sentir mejor, estar con él sólo logró que sintiera lo que va a sentir de ahora en adelante sin Soichiro. Un vacio interior que nadie podría llenar, no era lo mismo estar con su ex que con un tipo de Clover.

Trató de relajarse por lo menos un momento y tomó un baño, un largo y relajante baño. No podía recordar con exactitud que había hecho la noche pasada, uno que otro recuerdo le llegaba ocasionalmente y es que hacía muchísimo que no se ponía así de ebria.

Entre todos esos recuerdos, estaba la cara sorprendida de Ren cuando le dijo que se parecía a su antiguo novio. Y es que eran tan parecidos, de repente en la noche al ver la cara de Ren sobre la suya y al tener su aliento tan cerca de ella, reaccionó y lo miró como Soichiro. La suerte de Mimi era tan mala que de seguro resultarían ser parientes, todo encajaba. Tenía que descubrir el nombre completo de Ren.

Con esa misión de por medio, se vistió y salió del hotel como lo hizo anoche. Con paso seguro y no tan veloz, nadie sospecharía que es una prostituta. Llegó a la entrada y pidió un taxi, lo abordó y le marcó a su amiga Ayumi, ella la iba a ayudar a resolver todo este misterio.

-Oye, necesito que me ayudes, me urge verte.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó su amiga desde el otro lado de la ciudad, estaban hablando por el celular.

-Te cuento cuando llegue-

-Oh perfecto, aún estoy en piyama-

-Quédate así, en un rato voy-

Mimi tardó 20 minutos en llegar al departamento de su amiga, esta la recibió aún en piyama. Se sentaron en la sala y Ayumi estaba comiendo su plato de cereal.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-

-Bueno, ayer estuve con Ren-

-¿Y qué tal?-

-Bien, hasta que me emborraché y le dije que se parecía a Soichiro-

-Ay Mimi, sí que sabes como arruinar el ambiente-

-Debiste de ver qué cara puso-

-¿Y?- una cuchara llena de cereal se introdujo en su boca. Masticaba sin prestarle atención a Mimi.

-Creo que son parientes, es que se parecen tanto, hasta caminan igual!-

La cuchara de antes había sujetado Ayumi cayó a su plato haciendo que todo las salpicara.

-No jodas Mimi, tienes que estar bromeando-

-No de verdad, ¿sabes el nombre completo de Ren?-

-No-

-Entonces, tenemos que averiguarlo-

-No sé para que quieres saberlo, y de todas maneras si fueran parientes eso ya ni debería interesarte, tú y él ya no son nada-

-Que hayamos terminado no significa que me deje de interesar. El amor no se acaba de un día para otro, y aparte yo quiero volver con él-

-¿Y para que quieres saber si son o no parientes?-

-Porque la duda me está matando, me siento peor de lo que ya me sentía. Y tengo la esperanza de que mis sospechas sean falsas, quiero creer que no me acosté con el papá de Soichiro-

Ayumi dejó el plato de cereal que aún no terminaba, en la mesa, frente a ellas.

-Suena mal, ahora que lo dices suena muy mal-

-Sí…-

-¿Y si es su hermano?-

-Imposible, no tiene hermanos-

-¿Primo, o tío?-

-No sé…-

-Porque si fuera su papá, estarías metida en graves problemas. –

-Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto.-

-¿Y cómo vamos a saberlo?, no le puedes preguntar a Soichiro, sería demasiado obvio. Pregúntale a Ren-

-Mmmm, no quiero preguntarle a él.-

-No te queda de otra, si no quieres hablar directamente con él, mándale un mensaje.-

-No tengo el valor para preguntárselo-

-Pero si lo tuviste para acostarte con él, ¡bravo!-

Las cejas de Mimi se juntaron en señal de enojo.

-De acuerdo, le voy a llamar- Marcó cierta tecla de su celular y esperó con una sensación de nervios a que él contestara. Pero nada, Ren no contestaba su celular.

-No te contesta, o a lo mejor no te quiere contestar-

Mimi colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Para empezar, no le digas a nadie más de esto. –

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, pues tenemos que investigar su nombre-

-¿En dónde?, no se me ocurre nada.-

Ambas meditaron durante un largo tiempo. Las cabezas de las dos estaban en blanco. Ayumi tuvo una idea de repente.

-Tu jefa debe de conocerlo.-

-La señora Miyazawa….tal vez pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Me va a pedir explicaciones.-

-Ella no es tan mala como parece, de verdad, me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones-

-De acuerdo, vamos con ella entonces-

En lo que Ayumi se cambiaba Mimi le mandó un mensaje a Ren. Le cuestionó si tenía algún lazo familiar con Soichiro, si era su padre. Esperó el mensaje de contestación pero no llegó. Cuando Ayumi salió de su cuarto lista para ir con la jefa de Clover, la castaña suspiró, no le quedaba de otra más que ir.

Tomaron el metro para llegar a Clover, había muchísima gente, y entre ellas había muchas parejas. Mimi se sentía muy triste, pensó en todo lo ocurrido con su ex novio y se dio cuenta que en efecto nunca le dio su lugar. Ella fue la culpable de que todo fallara, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había salido con él, o que habían caminado tomados de la mano.

-Vamos Mimi- Bajaron en la estación correcta y caminaron dos cuadras.

Llegaron a la entrada y la castaña se quedó parada mirando hacia arriba. Mirando el letrero grande que decía Clover, el anuncio de neón estaba apagado por ser obviamente demasiado temprano como para prenderlo. Por la mente de la chica de ojos miel pasaban todos los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Estaba igual de nerviosa como cuando fue a pedirle trabajo a su actual jefa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Mimi pestañeó confundida y miró a su amiga que la mirada extrañamente.

-Estoy nerviosa-

-No pasa nada, tan sólo le vas a preguntar algo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, bueno aparte de que te orines del susto-

-Que Ren sea padre de Soichiro-

Avanzaron hasta la oficina de su jefa. Mimi decidió entrar sola, tomó todo el valor que pudo ya que siempre le atemorizó la presencia de su jefa. Era una mujer que imponía su presencia en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, siempre vistiendo de forma elegante.

Entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La señora Miyazawa estaba sentada en su gran silla de cuero, revisando algunos papeles, ignorando por completo la presencia de la chica.

-Siéntate Mimi- Le dijo sin voltear a verla.

Esta era la razón por la cual Mimi se sentía así de incomoda. La señora Miyazawa la hacía sentir como que no importaba en absoluto su presencia.

-Yo quería preguntarle algo-

Su jefa despegó la vista de sus papeles y la miró ahora sí de frente.

-¿Qué será?-

-Bueno, verá es que hace unos días me acosté con un cliente y quisiera saber si usted me podría decir el nombre completo de este hombre, claro si lo sabe-

-¿Quién es?-

-Ren-

La señora alzó una ceja, Mimi se sintió cada vez más nerviosa.

-Es muy importante para mí saber su nombre-

-¿Te embarazó?-

-No-

-Entonces no es tan importante.-

-Pero es que yo necesito saberlo-

-¿Por qué?, no te puedo decir su nombre, él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, y menos que se enteren por mí-

-Por favor, usted lo sabe verdad, entonces sólo dígamelo no voy a hacer nada malo.-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-………-

-Mimi yo no ando divulgando tu nombre a los demás, entonces no me pidas que te diga el de alguien más-

Mimi cerró fuertemente los puños, estaba bastante frustrada.

-Usted sabe que yo tengo una relación sentimental con Soichiro, ¿no?-

-Sí ya me lo imaginaba-

-Bueno pues tengo mis dudas, de que Ren y Soichiro sean familiares-

-Pues créelo porque Ren es el padre de Soichiro-

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ya lo sospechaba pero ahora que sus sospechas eran reafirmadas todo cambiaba. Su jefa la mirada de la misma forma, sin entender la situación por la que estaba pasando Mimi.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?, o al menos advertirme que el papá de Soichiro venía a Clover-

-No me reclames cosas que no te van…para empezar, Ren nunca viene, siempre le mandamos a alguna chica, y estaba al tanto de que no fueras tú. Pero yo no puedo controlar y estar al tanto de todo lo que hacen, claro ejemplo son sus fiestesitas privadas, estoy segura que en alguna de esas fiestas lo conociste. Y por último Mimi, todo esto es tu culpa, yo siempre te dije que no te relacionaras con un cliente, porque cosas así podrían pasar pero a ti no te importó, así que mejor ponte a pensar en que vas a hacer-

Mimi podía jurar que su cara cobró vida propia, sus expresiones faciales a penas las podía controlar de la ira que sentía en ese momento, sentía como su boca se torcía del enojo que era incontrolable. Por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta, escuchó como una y otra vez su ex jefa la llamaba. Porque ella ya no era su jefa, no después de esto, ahora si estaba cansada de su maldita vida como prostituta, de su jefa, de sus compañeras, de todo!, al diablo todos.

-Mimi-

Pero la castaña no le respondió a Ayumi, y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que le correspondía en Clover. Comenzó a tomar diversos objetos personales que eran suyos pero que había dejado en el cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le dijo entrando al cuarto, la castaña suspiró con resignación…y trató de calmarse.

-Pues que crees que pasó, que Ren es el papá de Soichiro-

-Ah…bueno, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Horrible, nunca me había sentido tan mal…-

-Ay Mimi, ¿pues que te puedo decir?, sabes que no soy buena dando consejos…pero, ¿por qué estás guardando tus cosas?-

-Ya no quiero estar en Clover, y menos después de esto-

-Tienes que estar bromeando, digo se supone que con lo que ganas ayudas a tu familia-

-Sí, lo sé pero…ya no quiero hacer esto, de verdad, creo que ya toqué fondo. Aparte mi papá ya está mejor, con un trabajo normal creo poder ayudar-

-Pero, ¿qué te dijo la sra. Miyazawa?-

-Pues que todo era mi culpa…y sé que es mi culpa, pero todo lo que me dijo sólo hizo que la odiara más, no sé porque nunca puede ser amable conmigo…-

Mimi se dejó caer en la cama, y trató de relajarse.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, no necesitamos a la jefa-

-Ex jefa-

-Mimi, ¿ya renunciaste?-

-No se lo dije, pero creo que se lo imagina-

Después de unos minutos Mimi salió de Clover, se quedó en la puerta esperando a Ayumi. Su amiga entró de nuevo en la oficina de la sra. Miyazawa, pero Mimi no quería verla…por lo tanto decidió quedarse afuera, se sintió aliviada al ver que ninguna de las chicas estaba en el local así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

WWW

-¡Mama!-Soichiro buscaba a su madre en su enorme residencia. Finalmente después de buscarla y buscarla la encontró en el jardín, más bien en el invernadero. Entró en ese lugar y su madre al verlo ahí, dejó sus plantas y se puso de pie.

Llegó hasta Soichiro y lo abrazo, él bajo su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla y que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

-Hace mucho que no venías a verme- Le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba su mandil lleno de tierra.

-La escuela me tenía ocupado-

-¿Sólo la escuela?-

-Sí-

-A mi me habían contado que tienes novia- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Tenía, ya no tengo-

-¿Por eso estás así?-

-¿Cómo estoy mamá?-Le preguntó algo fastidiado.

-De mal humor-

-Pues sí, terminamos y la verdad me siento muy mal-

-Vamos a sentarnos- Ambos avanzaron hacia afuera del invernadero para sentarse en un banca.

-Si quieres saber porque terminamos, pues se podría decir que ella me fue infiel-

-Ya veo…siendo las cosas así lo mejor fue que terminaran…- Le dijo para después quedarse en silencio y pensar en la situación en la que estaba metida.

-Mi papá no está, ¿verdad?-

-No, salió a un congreso, regresa hasta el sábado-

-Que bien, no tengo ganas de verlo.-

-Ya deberías de dejar esa actitud con él, si yo lo pude perdonar tú también-

-No, yo no lo voy a perdonar nunca-

El resentimiento de Soichiro hacia su padre, hacia Ren era mucho. Un tiempo atrás se dio a la luz una de sus tantas infidelidades, la primera en ser descubierta. Todo salió a la luz gracias a una llamada telefónica, la "otra" llamó a la residencia Arima y pidió hablar con la señora de Arima. Le contó todo lo que había vivido con su esposo, y lo hacía por venganza, el tipo la dejó y que mejor manera de cobrársela que llamando a su esposa.

Pasaron muchas cosas, muchos pleitos, entre los padres de Soichiro y demás. Y finalmente todo quedó como si nada, la madre de Soichiro perdonó a Ren. Pero para Soichiro las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

-¿Y a tu novia no la vas a perdonar?-

-No sé, estoy hecho un lio. La extraño muchísimo pero no sé si quiero volver a estar involucrado con ella…son puros problemas-

El sonido de su celular interrumpió la conversación. Se alejó para contestar.

-¿Sí?-

-Soichiro-

-¿Ayumi?- Contestó sorprendido.

-Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente-

-¿Qué quieres?- Le contestó groseramente.

-Es sobre Mimi-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Trataba de sonar lo más normal e indiferente posible.

-Ya no trabaja en Clover-

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa y se quedó mudo.

-¿Soichiro?-

-¿Se cambió de burdel o qué?-

-No pero ya renunció, de verdad, es definitivo.-

-¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto?, se supone que me odias-

-Porque tú eres el único que se preocupa por ella aparte de mí claro….bueno el caso es que Mimi está muy deprimida-

-Ah entonces, ¿quieres que vuelva con ella?, no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras-Apretó el celular con enojo, y cuidó su volumen de voz, ya que no quería que su madre escuchara todo. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, al tiempo que hablaba por el cel, era señal de que estaba nervioso.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo!, al menos hacer las paces con ella, que se yo,…mira, Mimi está contemplando la idea de regresar a USA.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que bueno…anda muy triste, no tiene novio, no consigue trabajo…si las cosas siguen asi lo más seguro es que vuelva con sus padres, y si se va para allá, ahora si la vamos a perder tu y yo-

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de ella-

-Es mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, y no quiero verla así, quiero lo mejor para ella…y si lo mejor para ella es estar contigo pues adelante.-

-No me puedes llamar pidiéndome algo así…si Mimi me quisiera tanto como dices, ella me habría llamado, pero no lo a hecho y dudo que lo haga-

-Tú tampoco la has llamado, los dos se quieren pero no se atreven a pedirse perdón. Me desesperan!, son un par de tontos…la solución a tu sufrimiento es simplemente comprar flores, chocolates, ir al depa de Mimi y pedirle perdón. Así de simple-

-¡Estúpida!, ¿Qué vas a saber tú de las relaciones de pareja?, no es tan fácil-

-Pues, yo ya te lo advertí. Si no haces algo, Mimi se te va a cambiar de continente, y si se va, olvídate para siempre de ella.-

-Ella debería de ser la que me pidiera perdón, no yo-

-Quizás…pero ya conoces a Mimi, es más cobarde que tú…hablando en serio Soichiro, ella te ama, está muy arrepentida de todo, y si no te ha buscado es porque cree que la vas a mandar al diablo. Si volvieran las cosas serían diferentes, ella ya no es una prostituta, así que ya dejarías de usar los gigantescos cuernos que antes llevabas.-

-Necesito pensarlo muy bien-

-No tienes mucho que pensar….-

-……-

-Después de todo los hombres, no tienen cerebro XD- Soichiro pensó que Ayumi iba a decir algo serio y mas filosófico, pero al escuchar su respuesta simplemente se cansó de hablar con ella y le colgó.

Ayumi estaba feliz. Sabía que Soichiro iba a buscar a Mimi e iban a volver y a estar juntos para siempre felices y contentos y blablabla. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero era eso o tener a Mimi viviendo del otro lado del mundo. La castaña sólo le comentó que si seguía sin conseguir trabajo se iría a USA, Ayumi se alarmó muchísimo por eso ya que el panorama de Mimi no era muy alentador, por lo tanto decidió usar su arma secreta, la única razón por la que Mimi se quedarían en tierras niponas aun sin tener trabajo, era un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño, Soichiro.

Mientras tanto el joven cerró su celular y se quedó muy consternado por lo que le había dicho Ayumi. Guardó su celular en su bolsillo derecho y se giró para ver a su madre, que permanecía en donde mismo aguardando por él.

-¿Qué ocurre?, estás muy pálido-

-Bueno me habló una amiga de mi ex…dice que quizás Mimi se va a ir a USA. Mimi es mi ex novia-Le aclaró.

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, yo no quiero que se vaya, porque si se va la pierdo para siempre-

-Haz lo que quieras, tienes todo mi apoyo, ya lo sabes, independientemente de lo que diga tu papá yo te apoyo Soichiro-

-Mamá no pienso pedirle matrimonio- Rio al notar que las palabras de su mamá eran muy serias.

-Lo sé pero aún así, sabes que te apoyo y que te quiero-

-Gracias-

Se despidió y finalmente salió de su casa. Subió a su auto, y arrancó lo más rápido posible. Sentía una ansiedad y una impotencia enorme. Antes que nada necesitaba calmarse y pensar en que iba a hacer. Condujo un poco más despacio y se estacionó junto a una florería. Compró el ramo más grande de rosas. Después se dirigió a otra tienda y compró los chocolates que le encantaban a Mimi. Quizás era algo estúpido el seguir el consejo de Ayumi pero no tenía idea de que hacer aparte sentía la necesidad de no llegar con las manos vacías, sabía que era lo de menos pero un detalle así siempre era bien visto.

Después de sus momentáneas compras llegó al departamento, y subió al elevador. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de reunir el valor para llegar hasta el departamento de Mimi. Finalmente llegó al piso indicado, bajó del elevador. Y se quedó un buen rato ahí parado, pensando en si debía ir con ella o darse la vuelta e irse como si nada.

Escogió la primera opción y caminó una vez más, llegó a la puerta deseada. Llamó a la puerta y permaneció ahí, simplemente esperando que ella abriera.

Pero nada sucedió, volvió a tocar la puerta con más insistencia que antes, pero de nuevo nada. Quizás está en el baño, pensó. Se sentó en el piso recargándose en la pared. Dejó el precioso ramo de rosas a un lado suyo y la caja de chocolates siguieron en su mano. Miró su reloj una vez más….llevaba ahí sentado 15 minutos. Se sintió peor que nunca, bastante humillado…quizás debió llamarla antes para asegurarse de que estaba en su depa.

Se levantó de su lugar, se sacudió y tomó las rosas. Tenía ganas de romperlas, pisarlas, aventarlas…descargar su furia en ese ramo, o quizás sólo dejárselo en la puerta a Mimi. Lo cierto era que estaba muy confundido con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, primero se sentía decepcionado ya que ella no estaba, segundo se sentía enojado porque ella no estaba, tercero se sentía aliviado porque ella no estaba, asi que podía pensar un poco mejor las cosas y no actuar tan irracionalmente.

-Ne, Soichiro, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Brincó del susto y miró hacia su derecha, ahí estaba ella, la culpable de todos sus sentimientos.

-Son para ti- Extendió el ramo de rosas y también los chocolates-Quizás te parezca algo tonto…-

-No, claro que no. Me gustan esta clase de detalles- Sonrío verdaderamente feliz. El también sonrió, ya que no esperaba esa actitud, pensaba que lo iba a mandar al carajo apenas lo viera.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te dije la vez pasada, te insulté muy feo…andaba algo ebrio y eso influyó en gran parte, sabes que estando en mis cinco sentidos nunca te hablaría de ese modo- Le dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, las palabras salieron solas de su boca, y es que de verdad se lamentaba por todo lo que le había dicho, en todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron sin hablarse el remordimiento no lo dejó en paz.

-Discúlpame a mí también. No debí de reaccionar como lo hice…fue sólo un beso con aquella chica, no era para tanto, y yo te hice un alboroto. Aparte tenías razón, en lo que me dijiste, yo nunca te di tu lugar como mi novio, ni me comprometí en lo más mínimo en la relación, y siempre puse de excusa mi trabajo. –

La atmosfera no mejoró mucho con sus palabras de disculpas. Los dos permanecieron callados, pensando. Estaban aliviados por disculparse, pero algo más los molestaba, ese asunto si que era importante.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Le cuestionó la castaña. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Sí- Entraron, y Mimi puso las rosas en un florero.

-Mimi, ¿es cierto que vas a irte a USA?-

La chica se sorprendió por las palabras de Soichiro, se suponía que no le iba a decir nada, se iba a desaparecer de su vida.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- Preguntó sorprendida, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.-Ayumi te dijo verdad.

-Sí fue ella-

-¿Para qué te lo dijo?-

-¿Cómo que para qué?, ¿pensabas irte sin decirme nada?-

-Sí, bueno era sólo una opción, aún no lo tengo decidido, y no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura-

-Uff…menos mal…-

-¿Y sólo viniste porque Ayumi te dijo que me iba a ir?-

-Mmmm sí…me marcó y me dijo que ya dejaste Clover, también que buscas nuevo trabajo y que hasta el momento no lo encuentras-

-Sí, esa es mi situación actual- Odió y amó a Ayumi en ese momento, estaba enojada por lo entrometida que estaba siendo su amiga, pero también le agradecía porque gracias a eso ahora estaba con él.

-¿Porqué te saliste de Clover?-

-Porque…creo que ya me estaba cansando de todo, y lo que pasó contigo fue la gota que derramó el vaso- Mentirosa, era una gran mentira, la razón fue Ren- Me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir así-

La respuesta que Soichiro esperaba era _"Renuncié por ti, para estar juntos" _, pero oh sorpresa, Soichiro seguía siendo un ingenuo y tonto enamorado.

-Pensé que habías renunciado para estar conmigo- Le dijo en espera de la respuesta de su ex novia, aun sabiendo que la respuesta lo lastimaría aún más.

-……-

-Mimi yo quiero que lo intentemos una vez más, quiero regresar contigo-

-No creo que sea una buena idea-

-¿Por qué?, ya te pedí perdón, ya aclaramos todo-

-Sí pero…quiero pensar mejor las cosas, creo que es muy apresurado que volvamos como si nada hubiera pasado-

Si en algún momento de su vida se sintió estúpido, ahora sentía que se había llevado el premio al más idiota del año. Ayumi le habló de un panorama alentador con Mimi, de que ella lo amaba y que iban a volver, y todo resultaba muy diferente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Creo que debemos de calmarnos y pensar bien si queremos estar o no juntos-

-Terminamos hace casi dos semanas, en ese tiempo pensé muy bien todo…quizás la llamada de Ayumi me dio un "empujoncito" para venir contigo, pero yo ya había contemplado mi vida con y sin ti-

-Y es mejor sin mí-

-No- Contestó completamente seguro.

Mimi se sentó junto a él y lo miró de frente.

-Mira, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo. Algo me dice que si regresamos asi tan rápido vamos a volver a terminar, y vas a terminar odiándome-

-Eso no es cierto, yo nunca te odiaría-

Si supieras, fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Mimi al escucharlo.

-Soichiro Arima, estás en una universidad de renombre, tienes un futuro prometedor, una familia poderosa y que te da lo que quieres, en cambio yo soy una ex prostituta, abogada sin trabajo y con un futuro incierto. La combinación no es buena, o al menos para mí. Creo que deberías de buscarte a otra chica, alguien que sea de tu mismo entorno, porque lo único que hago yo es darte problemas, ¿o no?, quizás deberías de intentar algo con alguien más, o conocer a mas chicas, si después de eso, aun quieres andar conmigo pues….-

-Si aun después de eso quiero andar contigo, ¿me vas a aceptar?, entonces lo que quieres es que ande con una y con otra, hasta que me harte y regrese contigo, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-No quise decir eso, en estos momentos yo no estoy para tener novio, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, y no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas. Por eso te pido que salgas con una chica normal, y que te des cuenta de la diferencia entre una relación con alguien así y una conmigo, lo digo para que estés seguro de si nuestra relación te conviene o te gusta-

-Pero Mimi, tu ya no eres una prostituta, se supone que ya lo dejaste atrás. Nuestra relación sería normal.-

-No del todo, aún recibo proposiciones de antiguos clientes, a veces me vienen a buscar, aun tengo que lidiar con ellos-

-mmmm…yo los puedo mandar al demonio, si saben que tienes novio, se largan-

-No, aparte no quiero meterte en problemas-

¿Qué está pasando?, se preguntó una y otra vez Soichiro, no entendía la actitud de Mimi, debía de haber una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para evitar que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, había algo raro en esto.

-¿Qué tienes?, te noto muy triste, melancólica…deprimida, tal y como me lo dijo Ayumi- Apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, y no la soltó.

-Llegué a un punto de mi vida, en el que no sé qué hacer…no lo sé, estoy deprimida, y no sé porque…-

Soichiro pasó de sujetar su mano, a sujetarla a ella. La abrazó por la cintura, e iba a besarla cuando Mimi volteo su rostro, los labios de Soichiro cayeron en su mejilla.

-Los amigos no se besan- Le respondió separándose de él.

-Ahora somos amigos…-

-Sí, seamos amigos solamente, necesito pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos por mí…-

-De acuerdo, no me gusta la idea, pero podemos intentarlo…oye, ¿vas a salir con otro hombre?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque me estás pidiendo que conozca a mas chicas, ¿tú también vas a conocer a mas chicos?-

-No sé…no tengo ganas de nada-

-Si te veo con otro hombre Mimi, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-Los amigos no se besan, no tienen sexo y no se celan-

-Entonces no me provoques-

-No lo haré, no te preocupes-

-De acuerdo…entonces creo que lo mejor es irme, te veré después, ¿verdad?-

-Claro, ya sabes que sí-

-Bien- Soichiro se puso de pie y Mimi lo acompañó hasta la entrada. La situación era algo densa, Soichiro no sabía como despedirse de ella, siempre lo hacía besándola, y ahora…ya no podía o al menos ya no podía besarla en la boca. Se acercó demasiado a ella, pasándole un brazo alrededor de su cintura y besándola en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. Sintió como Mimi se tensó ante esa acción. La soltó y se marchó.

Esa despedida los dejó a los dos muy pero muy insatisfechos.

Mimi ingresó en su depa, y se asomó por el balcón para mirarlo una vez más. Le dolió muchísimo hacer eso, lo amaba y poco le faltó para decirle que ella también quería regresar con él…hasta que recordaba a Ren, y decidió llevar las cosas con más calma, al menos hablar primero con el padre de Soichiro, antes de volver con él.

Lo cierto era que también estaba deprimida por todo, por la pérdida voluntaria de su trabajo, por la pérdida también voluntaria de Soichiro, por la desaparición de Ren. Todo se le juntó y ahora estaba cuestionándose seriamente en lo que iba a hacer de su vida.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando miró a Soichiro saliendo del edificio, y cruzando la calle. De seguro estaba enojado y no voltearía a ver su departamento para encontrarse con la mirada de la castaña como siempre hacían. Decidió entrar y dejarse de cursilerías.

Justo en ese momento Soichiro miró hacia el departamento de Mimi, pero ella no estaba en el balcón como la mayoría de las veces…se entristeció demasiado, ¿de verdad el amor de Mimi se le había terminado?.

WWW

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Ren pensaba en su situación. Estaba en su oficina, acaba de llegar de su largo viaje.

El mes que le dijo a Mimi que iban a tardar para verse ya se había cumplido, precisamente ese día. Que pequeño era el mundo, quien iba a pensar que su hijo tendría una novia prostituta.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era el repentino cambio de su hijo. Hace una semana simplemente le llamó para avisarle que iba a salirse de la universidad, que iba a estudiar fotografía y que ya no le importaba si lo seguía manteniendo o no.

Ren tomó las cosas con bastante calma, quizás en el pasado le hubiera gritado de cosas, ya que el perfecto mundo que trataba de forjarle a su hijo para su futuro se desmoronó. Pero ahora ni siquiera se enojó, quizás era porque se sentía en deuda con Soichiro, se sentía mal por acostarse con su novia. Así que decidió dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, le dijo también que lo iba apoyar.

Era ahora o nunca, se dijo. Salió del gran edificio del parlamento, despidiéndose de muchos y llegó al estacionamiento, tomó su auto y a toda prisa fue al depa de Mimi. En el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, se entero de muchas cosas, por ejemplo su verdadero y su domicilio. Lucy se lo dijo sin poner mucha resistencia, había una gran confianza entre los dos.

Llegó al departamento, se estacionó y subió lo más rápido posible. El elevador llegó al piso indicado y se bajó de él, comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, el depa de Mimi estaba casi hasta el final, y el recorrido se le hizo más largo de lo normal…había algo raro, sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, se volteó mirando el camino que acababa de recorrer y no vio nada, era su imaginación. Finalmente se halló frente a la puerta deseada y tocó el timbre. Mimi salió en seguida, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al verlo ahí. Sin pedir permiso él entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y abrazó a Mimi, comenzó a caminar llevando a Mimi abrazada. Llegaron hasta el comedor, y ella se separó de ese enorme cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Saludándote, hace un mes que no nos vemos-

-Lo sé- Era de noche, todo estaba oscuro así que Mimi prendió la luz del comedor.

Ren caminó un poco más hasta encontrarse en la cocina, y por ende con el refrigerador, un calendario estaba pegado en la puerta de este, y encerrado en un círculo rojo, estaba ese día.

-Lo puse en el calendario para no olvidar el posible día en el que nos veríamos. No quería tener a Soichiro por aquí…-

Mimi se paró junto a él, frente al refrigerador. Ren se separó de ella y se quitó el abrigo negro que portaba, lo dejó sobre una de las sillas y tomo asiento.

-Vayamos por partes Mimi, para empezar ya sabes que soy padre de Soichiro-

-Sí, ya lo sé. No sé como no me di cuenta antes…-

-Bueno…¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes desde que nos dejamos de ver?-

-Pues, para empezar ya no estoy en Clover. Soichiro se enteró y vino a buscarme para que regresáramos, pero yo le dije que mejor nos tomáramos un tiempo, así que ahora somos amigos.-

-¿Sólo amigos?-

-Sí, sólo amigos-

-¿Piensas volver con él?-

-Quizás…este tiempo, ha cambiado, digo lo veo más maduro, es un Soichiro diferente-

-¿Por eso se salió de la universidad?-

-Mmm sí…está estudiando fotografía, y en las tardes trabaja en el periódico local obviamente como fotógrafo. Está muy contento, es la primera vez que lo veo así de feliz-

Ren se quedó callado, imaginarse a su hijo así no le daba orgullo ni ningún buen sentimiento.

-¿Por qué eres así con él?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tan frío…inclusive malo-

-Soy estricto porque no quiero que él tenga mis mañas o que sea como yo. Sólo quiero que tenga un buen trabajo, por eso lo metí a estudiar ciencias políticas y de hecho estaba planeando conseguirle un trabajo en el parlamento, pero ahora todo se fue al caño- Ren estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Pero dejaste que hiciera lo que quería porque te dio remordimiento haberte acostado con su novia, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, sólo por eso lo dejé…pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo-

-Déjalo, él es muy bueno en lo que hace, estoy segura que será un fotógrafo reconocido.-

-De acuerdo…pero no le has dicho nada de lo nuestro-

-Por supuesto que no, no soy estúpida-

-Bien, nadie debe de saberlo, nunca.-

-Lo sé-

La mano del ministro fue a parar a una revista que estaba junto a él, la abrió en las últimas paginas, en los horóscopos.

-¿Qué signo eres Mimi?-

-Capricornio-

-Que lastima, yo soy acuario. Los capricornio y los acuario no quedan juntos-

-Bueno tú me llamas la atención, me atraes físicamente y la verdad me la pasaba muy bien contigo. Tú serías un muy buen amigo con derecho, pero a tu hijo lo amo, lo adoro. Sin Soichiro ya me di cuenta que no puedo vivir, y creo que voy a darme otra oportunidad con él-

-Lo sé, me gustas como nuera. Pero dime, ¿no te da remordimiento ocultarle esto a Soichiro?, no sé si lo sabes pero nuestra relación padre-hijo es pésima. Hace tiempo, salió a la luz una de mis tantas infidelidades, mi esposa estuvo a punto de dejarme pero la convencí de quedarse y me perdonó. Pero Soichiro no me ha perdonado desde ese día, y créeme que si se enterara que engañé a su mamá nuevamente y lo peor de todo que la engañé contigo, no sé de que sería capaz.-

-No sabía eso…pero yo no me acosté contigo sabiendo que eras su padre, fue un error. Claro que me da remordimiento ocultarle esto, pero que me gano con decirle la verdad?, si se lo digo lo pierdo para siempre y yo no puedo estar sin él, estos días he pensado seriamente y me di cuenta que es el amor de mi vida, y quiero volver con él-

Ren sonrió ante las tiernas palabras de la castaña y le acarició la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, él no se va a enterar de nada. Yo voy a tratar de no engañar a mi esposa de nuevo…aunque me va a resultar muy difícil…pero lo intentaré.-

-De acuerdo-

-Tengo que irme es bastante tarde- Ren se puso su abrigo- ¿Oye llevas un mes sin trabajar?-

-Eh si- Le dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Y qué no piensas conseguir trabajo?-

-Sí pero no he encontrado…-

-¿Y cómo le has hecho para estar un mes sin trabajar?-

-Pues aunque no lo creas la Sra. Miyazawa me dio mi cheque de finiquito, aparte yo tengo mis ahorros, puedo seguir viviendo sin trabajar por un buen tiempo-

-Eso no es nada bueno. Si te interesa yo puedo conseguirte trabajo, ¿Qué dices?, un muy buen puesto en el parlamento de Japón-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Bueno, mira quizás empieces como secretaria de alguno de los ministros, pero después puedes ir escalando puestos y llegar a uno bueno.-

-Se escucha bien-

-Sí, si quieres puedes ser mi secretaria-

-No lo creo, no quiero que Soichiro nos vea juntos-

-Cierto…déjalo todo en mis manos- Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, y abrazó a Mimi, besándola sin pretensiones, un beso simple, muy simple para los que estaban acostumbrados a darse. Se separaron y prometieron hablar después.

WWW

Ren llegó a su casa bastante tarde, entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Llegó hasta su habitación y su mujer ya estaba dormida. Se acostó junto a ella, y la abrazó cariñosamente. Lo que no sabía era que su esposa seguía despierta y que del cuerpo de Ren se desprendía cierto aroma femenino, era el perfume de Mimi. Su esposa fue consciente de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Ren sin tener idea alguna de las dudas de su esposa, entró al baño tranquilamente para tomar una ducha. Su esposa sin perder el tiempo, tomó el celular de su marido y se fue directo a los mensajes. Todo iba bien, hasta que vio un mensaje de una tal Lucy, lo abrió y decía que tenía que hablar urgentemente con él, que tenían que verse.

El mensaje en realidad no decía algo tan comprometedor, a lo mejor era su compañera de trabajo o algo así, pero las dudas sembradas en la cabeza femenina comenzaron a imaginarse muchas historias más. Lamentablemente los antecedentes de Ren no le ayudaban, sólo lo hundían más. Iba a leer los demás mensajes de esa chica cuando su marido salió de la ducha, sin que él se diera cuenta colocó el celular en donde estaba.

El ministro se fue a trabajar muy tranquilo, no tenía idea de la tormenta que iba a desatarse en pocos días. Curiosamente Soichiro decidió visitar a su mamá ese día, y encontró a la persona que le dio la vida en un estado nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasó?- Soichiro estaba asustado, cerró la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y se sentó junto a su mamá en la cama.

-Creo que tu papá me está engañando de nuevo-

-Ah…¿por qué lo dices?-

-Ayer llegó muy tarde y…llegó oliendo a perfume de mujer, aparte encontré un mensaje en su celular de una tal Lucy creo, que le decía que tenían que hablar urgentemente..-

-Mamá, tal vez sea una compañera de trabajo…aparte lo del perfume, tal vez saludó a otra compañera de trabajo y no sé, quizás ella usaba demasiado perfume, y por eso terminó oliendo así- Ni Soichiro ni su madre, creyeron en esa explicación.

-No sé que esté pasando pero…¿Qué quieres que piense?, se fue durante un mes disque a un congreso en Okinawa, llega y está de lo más extraño, aparte ayer llegó muy tarde, yo le estuve marcando y marcando y no me contestaba. Llega se acuesta en la cama, me abraza y olía a perfume de mujer-

-…..-

-Yo pensé que ya había cambiado pero parece que no-

-¿Ya hablaste con él?-

-No, no le dije nada en la mañana-

-De acuerdo, no le digas nada hasta que no estemos seguros de la situación-

WWW

El joven de ojos verdes salió con un sentimiento difícil de explicar…estaba muy consternado…Lucy, esa tal Lucy podría ser Mimi…no conocía a otra Lucy, y aparte sabía que su padre era un libertino de primera, era seguro que conocía Clover, y si lo conocía de seguro había estado con Mimi.

Las dudas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, y comenzó a formular muchas situaciones en las que su padre y Lucy estaban involucrados. A lo mejor, la razón por la que ella no quería volver con él era porque ya tenía a Ren, su padre sin duda era un muy buen partido y dada la situación de Mimi…¿pero en qué rayos estaba pensando?, Mimi no era esa clase de chica, y lo único que podría hacer para sacar esa duda de su ser, era preguntarle a ella.

Tomando en cuenta que tenía la tarde libre, y que podía estar con ella sin interrupciones. Le llamó.

-Mimi, ¿en donde estas?-

-En el súper-

-¿En cuál?- Soichiro estaba recargado en su auto.

-En el que está en la esquina de mi depa-

-Ah…¿es en el que hay una chica de cabello morado en la caja?-

-Ammm si, en ese mismo-

-Ok, en seguida te veo-

Subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y se fue directo a encontrarse con Mimi. Fueron exactamente 20 minutos los que tardó en llegar al súper. No vio a Mimi afuera así que decidió entrar a buscarla. La encontró vagando por los pasillos. Mimi hablaba y hablaba sin parar, él en cambio sólo pretendía ponerle atención, diciendo leves y desinteresadas respuestas. Dieron vuelta en un pasillo y justo ahí se encontraron a una amiga de Mimi. Ella sin prestarle atención al estado de ánimo del chico, se quedó platicando con su amiga. Mientras tanto él la observaba desde una corta distancia.

Desde el día que Mimi le dijo que fueran amigos, sólo una cosa pasó por la mente de Soichiro, y esa era conquistarla de nuevo. Tomó medidas drásticas, por ejemplo salirse de la odiosa carrera que estudiaba para meterse a lo que realmente quería. Buscó un trabajo, y comenzó a hacerse más responsable. Cambió, aunque sea un poco pero cambió. Y más que nada lo hacía para que Mimi viera que él si se tomaba las cosas en serio, y que podía darle un futuro estable, que estaba dejando de ser un universitario alocado para dar paso a un hombre responsable. Las chicas lo seguían buscando, y no sólo en la escuela, también en el trabajo. Mas de una vez trató de darse una oportunidad con otra, tal y como se lo dijo Mimi, pero después de la primera cita, se quedaba sin ánimos de volver a salir con la chica de turno.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Mimi, y en seguida que salía con alguien más, la comparaba con ella. Tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Y al final se decía, "ella no es mejor que Mimi", nadie era mejor que ella. Y si él iba a dejar a su ex novia en el olvido, tendría que ser por un mejor partido que esta. Pero el recuerdo de la castaña siempre estaba ahí con él.

-Soichiro- Tronó sus dedos frente al perdido rostro del chico, este se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando en otras cosas…-

-No te preocupes, vámonos ya-

Se dirigieron a la caja, y pagaron sus compras. Soichiro aceptó la invitación de Mimi a cenar. Se fueron directo al departamento de la castaña, y entre los dos comenzaron a cocinar todo.

Miradas furtivas era lo único que se daban, cada quien haciendo sus labores, y manteniéndose en silencio. Los dos tenían preguntas por hacerse, pero no sabían cómo abordar el tema. Mimi decidió dejar su estúpido nerviosismo, y se armó de valor para comenzar a decirle todo lo que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo.

-Soichiro-

-¿Qué?- Soichiro estaba lavando los trastes que hace minutos usaron para preparar su cena. Cuando sintió el frágil cuerpo de la chica abrazándolo por detrás. Él se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, aparte sus manos mojadas no le ayudaban en nada. El contacto físico era nulo entre ellos desde que dejaron de ser pareja, ni siquiera se atrevían a ponerse una mano en el hombro, y todo por el miedo al rechazo.

-Te quiero- Le dijo escondiendo su cabeza en la espalda de él. Soichiro trataba de voltear su cabeza lo más humanamente posible para verla.

-Yo también te quiero- Volviendo a su posición inicial, mirando hacia la llave de agua que estaba abierta.

-¿Aún quieres volver conmigo?- Le preguntó un poco temerosa por la posible respuesta del chico. Soichiro podría estar mejor sin ella, y lo peor de todo es que la idea de tomarse un tiempo fue precisamente de ella.

-Por supuesto- Le dijo firmemente. Cerró la llave que aun permanecía abierta, y tomó un trapo para secarse las manos. Mimi no lo soltaba.

Soichiro se dio la vuelta, liberándose momentáneamente del abrazo de la chica. Pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de abrazarlo de nuevo, lo hizo.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Mirada hacia abajo, la miraba a ella, abrazada fuertemente a él y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, te dije que quería calmarme antes de volver contigo-

-Pensé que ya no me querías-

-No, tonto-

-De acuerdo….pero…-

-¿Pero?- Ella miró hacia arriba, separándose un poco del cuerpo de Soichiro, para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-No quiero más secretos entre nosotros, si hay algo que me tengas que decir, dímelo ahora-

La cara de sorpresa fue más que suficiente para decirle a Soichiro que había algo que ella ocultaba.

-No tengo secretos-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-

-Mimi, lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dímelo ahora. Porque si me entero de algo después no voy a perdonarte- La agarró de los hombros, y la miró de la forma más seria posible.

Mimi no sabía que decirle, le dolía mentirle así, pero…tampoco era estúpida, lo de Ren no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Y aparte era imposible que Soichiro se estuviera refiriendo a eso verdad. Aunque era raro que él le estuviera diciendo eso.

-No te estoy ocultando nada Soichiro, confía en mí-

Algo inconforme por las respuestas de Mimi, el chico decidió dejar las cosas así. Al menos por el momento…ahora lo único que importaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y vaya que lo hicieron.

WWW

El chico de ojos verdes despertó en la madrugada, se levantó rápidamente, y buscó su ropa en el piso de la habitación de Mimi. Encontró su pantalón, y de la bolsa de este, sacó un cigarro. Ya estaba algo doblado pero bueno, no tenía otro, así que de la misma bolsa del pantalón sacó un encendedor.

Prendió el cigarro, lo llevó a su boca y le dio la primera inalada. Todo estaba a oscuras, la luna los iluminaba, y también las luces de la ciudad que se veían por la ventana de la habitación de Mimi. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió, y se quedó un buen rato, fumando y admirando la luna. No se molestó en vestirse, se quedó desnudo, mostrando orgullosamente su cuerpo.

Cuando se terminó el cigarro, cerró la ventana y se adentró en la habitación, buscando la bolsa de Mimi….cuando al fin la encontró, comenzó a buscar y buscar en ella, hasta encontrar el celular rosa de su novia. Asegurándose que seguía dormida, se adentró en el directorio y los mensajes….pero no estaba el número de Ren, tampoco algún mensaje suyo. Checó contacto por contacto para asegurarse que no tuviera el número de su padre bajo otro nombre…pero no había nada. Todo estaba en orden.

Depositó cuidadosamente el celular de nuevo en la bolsa, y mirando la cara de su novia que yacía plácidamente dormía después de semejante entrega de amor, decidió confiar en ella, confiar en su ángel y confiar en el amor que ella le profesaba.

WWW

Las cosas lentamente regresaron a la normalidad…al menos para ellos dos. Su relación de pareja siguió y Soichiro decidió creer en las palabras de Mimi…aún así no pudo evitar seguir a su padre de vez en cuando sin que este se diera cuenta. Vigilaba sus movimientos secretamente…de puro milagro esos días Ren anduvo muy tranquilo y no hizo nada indebido.

Mientras tanto Mimi consiguió un trabajo en un despacho de abogados que se encontraba cerca de su depa. El trabajo era sólo momentáneo, en lo que Ren le conseguía un puesto. Aunque desde ese día sólo había hablado una vez con él, por celular, pero en cuanto se acabó la conversación borró su número y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Soichiro se encontraba muy tranquilo caminando por las oficinas de su trabajo. Cuando el chico del correo se acercó a él con un sobre tamaño carta.

-Toma, es para ti-

-Ah gracias-

Con bastante interés lo abrió y de ahí sacó una fotografía….era una fotografía de Mimi…tomada en el vestíbulo de Clover....miró el sobre para saber quién era el remitente, pero no decía nada. Únicamente el nombre de Soichiro, adornaba el misterioso sobre. Metió la mano de nuevo y se encontró con una foto ahora de su padre….¿qué significa esto?, por último había una pequeña nota que decía "se conocen más de lo que crees".

No esperó más y fue detrás del chico que le dio el sobre.

-¿Quién te dio esto?-

-Nadie, lo encontré afuera, en la entrada…¿sucede algo?-

-No, nada-

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la entrada y miró para todos los lados posibles, tratando de buscar algún sospechoso. Pero no había nadie en la calle, se sintió más frustrado que nunca y se sentó en los escalones que llevaban hacia la entrada del edificio en el que trabajaba.

Mientras tanto el chico que se encargaba de repartir la correspondencia recibida, fue a la oficina del jefe para entregarle sus sobres. El tipo, se quedó sólo en la habitación y comenzó a abrir cada uno de esos sobres. Nada era interesante, hasta que se encontró con una carta que estaba seguro sería un escándalo, era muy bueno para ser verdad. Lo malo era que no eran precisamente el tipo de periódico de chismes y amarillistas, se suponía que eran el mejor diario de Japón, el más respetable y serio….pero esa noticia le prometía demasiado.

WWW

-¿Mañana a las tres?-

-Sí, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante del hotel cid?-

-¿Porqué ahí?-

-Quiero invitarte a comer, y platicar un rato contigo…no me gustaría que vinieras a la oficina, hay demasiada gente…pueden hablar de nosotros, en todo se fijan.-

-¿Y en mi depa porque no?-

-Porque puede llegar Soichiro-

Ren y Mimi estaban hablando muy tranquilamente por teléfono, acordando el lugar para verse y arreglar algunas cosas del trabajo. Ren estaba a punto de conseguirle trabajo, y quería explicarle como eran las cosas ahí, eso lo podrían hacer charlando por teléfono pero él quería verla, sólo quería verla, en plan de amigos, porque a pesar de todo le seguía teniendo un cariño en particular. Aparte de que claro, había algunos papeles que Mimi necesitaba entregarle y eso lo tomó de excusa para verla. La castaña no estaba muy convencida pero finalmente cedió.

-Ah tienes razón…pero no es más fácil vernos en otro lugar-

-No, ya te dije que te quiero ver ahí y punto, te espero a esa hora-

WWW

Con la peor cara que podía tener en ese momento Soichiro entró en la oficina de su jefe.

-Bien, tú y tú van a ir al hotel Cid-

Las siguientes indicaciones que su jefe repetía una y otra vez, no eran escuchadas por Soichiro, él estaba muy ocupado pensando y pensando en el posible remitente del misterioso. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para ponerle atención al gordo de su jefe.

-¿Me estás escuchando Soichiro?-

-Sí…-Contestó saliendo de su trance y finalmente ponerle atención al hombre que estaba frente a él y a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-De acuerdo, es todo, si no consiguen la exclusiva les juro que les irá mal-

Soichiro salió de la oficina junto con su compañero Akito.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Tengo muchos problemas-

-En el trabajo trata de olvidarte de ellos-

-De acuerdo….¿a dónde vamos?, o mas bien que se supone que tenemos que hacer?-

-A cachar a uno de los ministros siéndole infiel a su esposa, tenemos que ir al hotel Cid, según esto se quedó de ver con su amante en ese lugar-

-¿Qué no se supone que este es un periódico serio?-

-Lo era, hasta que las ventas decayeron…el jefe está desesperado tratando de encontrar noticias que atraigan a la gente-

Soichiro llegó hasta su oficina, y tomó su cámara profesional. Agarró otras cosas, las metió en la mochila, y de nuevo volvió con su amigo. Ambos salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde estaba uno de los tantos autos que utilizaban. En todo el camino Soichiro siguió callado, pensando en sus cosas y sin siquiera preguntar el nombre del ministro al que fotografiarían con su amante.

WWW

-Entonces, ¿es todo?-

-Sí ya es todo- Ren observó los papeles que Mimi había firmado para cerciorarse que no faltaba ninguna firma.

-¿Y qué sigue?-

-Sólo tengo que llevar los papeles a la oficina de recursos humanos, y ya-

-Bien, ah gracias- Mimi le agradeció al mesero que traia su postre, habían terminado de comer, habían hablado de asuntos del trabajo y ya era hora del postre.-¿Por qué te gusta venir a este restaurante?-

-Por que la comida es muy buena, aparte no dejan entrar a cualquiera así que no tengo que preocuparme por la prensa.-

-Ah ya veo-

El Restaurante del hotel estaba lleno, por fortuna no había nadie conocido, así que pudieron disfrutar de una tranquila comida. Ren dejó la humeante taza del te que estaba tomando en la mesa para ver a Mimi y tener la conversación que de verdad le interesaba.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Soichiro?-

-Bien, estamos muy bien, de hecho estábamos pensando en vivir juntos-

-Vaya, van muy rápido-

-No, pero nos amamos, las cosas están muy bien-

-Me ha estado siguiendo-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, lleva ya dos semanas siguiéndome-

-¿A qué hora?-

-A cualquier hora, lo bueno fue que me di cuenta desde el primer día, así que me he portado excesivamente bien-

-No me lo imaginaba-

-De seguro sospecha algo, ¿no te ha preguntado algo?-

-Bueno…ya no me ha dicho nada pero la otra vez me dijo que si le ocultaba algo que mejor se lo dijera, que no quería más secretos entre nosotros. Estuvo insistiendo e insistiendo en que se lo dijera-

-¿Y?-

-Pues le dije que no le ocultaba nada-

-Bien-

-Pero lo que me preocupa es que pueda estar sospechando, y como lo supo-

-No sé, pero no tiene pruebas, no debes de preocuparte, tú sólo sigue negándolo y después se le pasará-

-Hablas como si no fuera grave la situación-

-¿Para que me preocupo por algo que no va a suceder?, es imposible que Soichiro nos vea juntos, después de este encuentro no pienso volver a verte-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó un poco dolida por las palabras del hombre.

-Porque quizás me vaya de Tokio, me estás ofreciendo un puesto en otra ciudad-

-¿No te volveré a ver?-

-No, pero sólo será por un tiempo-

Estuvieron platicando un rato más, Ren pagó la cuenta, y salieron del restaurante encontrándose en la recepción del hotel.

-Vamos a un cuarto-

-¿Para?- Preguntó asombrada, no esperaba que después de todo lo que habían hablado y todo lo que había sucedido Ren tuviera el descaro de pedírselo de nuevo.

-Es obvio, será nuestro último polvo, todo por los buenos tiempos-

Mimi miró nerviosa entre la salida del hotel, y la recepción. Sus instintos más bajos la estaban traicionando, se moría por estar con él una vez más, porque el mero instinto carnal los unía demasiado.

-Vamos- Dijo para caminar junto a él.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, ya se encontraba en un cuarto con Ren. Se besaban y acariciaban. Ren comenzó a quitarle cada una de las prendas, deleitándose con el cuerpo de la chica. La adoraba demasiado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Mientras tanto la mente de Mimi era un revoltijo, Ren estaba sentado en la cama, y ella estaba sobre él, frente a frente. Besándose, tocándose, ahogando todos los sentimientos que estaban ocultos. No se podía concentrar, ni tampoco estaba disfrutando tanto como lo había hecho anteriormente. Ren percibió su falta de interés, y dejó sus labios en paz.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?, ya estamos aquí, no puedes decir que no-

-Es que no siento nada, no me da placer estar así contigo, porque me siento muy pero muy mal por engañar a Soichiro-

-Ay…no seas tan sentimental, antes podías hacerlo-

-Antes, cuando no sabía que eras su padre-

-No pasa nada-

-Mas bien no va a pasar nada- Se separó de él y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas.

-No puedes hacerme esto-

-No me siento cómoda, ni me gusta, no siento nada cuando me besas, ya no puedo, lo siento-

WWW

Mientras tanto Soichiro estaba en el auto junto con su compañero. Esperando justo en frente del hotel.

-¿Qué tienes Soichiro?-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues has estado muy callado, ¿te pasa algo?-

-No, estoy bien-

-Bueno- Le respondió viendo que no tendría explicaciones más completas.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus asuntos. Soichiro miraba su cámara profesional, le daba vueltas, la observaba desde distintos ángulos.

-Ahí están, tómales una foto, anda-

Soichiro apuntó la cámara lo más rápido que pudo, y estaba por tomar la foto cuando se dio cuenta que la única pareja que salía del hotel era Mimi con su padre…bajó la cámara lentamente, y bajó el vidrio de la ventana del auto para verlos y asegurarse si de verdad eran ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?, tómales la foto, son ellos-

-¿Cuál es el nombre del ministro?-

-Ren Arima, tómales la foto ya, van a subirse al auto-

Soichiro no le hizo caso a su compañero, y se bajó del auto lo más rápido que pudo. Caminando con obvia dirección al auto de su padre, al auto donde Mimi acababa de subir. Los vidrios polarizados del auto fueron tocados de una forma en particular, Ren bajó el vidrio de su ventana y se encontró con el rostro furico de su hijo.

-Soichiro…- Dijo sin creer lo que veía.

-Bájate-

-…….-

-¡Bajate!-

Mimi estaba en el asiento de copiloto totalmente impactada, apenas vio el rostro de Soichiro se puso a pensar en que excusa darle, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Le dijo su padre tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Por qué estás con mi NOVIA saliendo de un hotel?-

-Porque fuimos a comer al restaurante, para arreglar cosas del trabajo, voy a ayudar a Mimi para que entre en la cámara de ministros-

Soichiro frunció el seño al escuchar eso, dirigió su vista a Mimi.

-¿Es cierto?-

-Sí…- Dijo tenuemente, estaba asustada por la mirada de él.

Soichiro rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta de Mimi, la sacó jalándola de un brazo.

-Vámonos-

-Suéltame, me lastimas-

-Cállate-

Mimi se soltó de su agarre, Soichiro la miraba con ganas de llorar.

-No es lo que piensas- Se defendió ella.

-¿Qué quieres que piense?, saliste de un hotel con mi padre-

-Era una cita solamente para arreglar asuntos del trabajo, si quieres te muestro los papeles que firmé-

-¿Pero por qué estás con él?, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?, ¿por qué no me habías dicho?-

-Nos conocemos hace unos dos meses…-

-¿En dónde se conocieron?-

-El día que te metieron a la cárcel- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tenía que aparentar que estaba calmada y serena, a pesar que por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, y su cerebro no procesaba excusas mas creíbles.- Lo conocí ahí, después coincidimos en el despacho donde trabajo y ahora sólo estábamos teniendo una cita laboral-

-¿En un hotel?-

-Vinimos a comer-

-¿Y porqué salieron del lado donde están la recepción y los cuartos eh?-

-…..-

-¡Dímelo!-

-No pasó nada…no es lo que piensas, de veras-

-No me mientas-

-No te estoy mintiendo, al menos no ahora...-

-No puedo creer que me hayas engañado con mi propio padre, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que está sufriendo mi mamá, ella ya sabe que Ren le es infiel con una tal Lucy…la única Lucy que conosco eres tú, tenía mis sospechas, y te pedí que si tenías algo que decirme me lo dijeras, y no lo hiciste, seguiste con tu mentira, y mira todo lo que está pasando ahora-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó con miedo.

-A que me llegó un sobre al trabajo, que decía que mi padre y mi novia se conocían más de lo que creía. Y no sólo eso, algo parecido llegó con mi jefe, y vinimos precisamente a fotografiar al ministro infiel…-

Mimi miró a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie aparte de ellos presenciaba la escena.

-Mi compañero está en el auto. Yo no sabía que eran ustedes a los que tenía que fotografiar, de haberlo sabido, entro al maldito hotel y te busco cuarto por cuarto.-

Mimi ya no sabía que decirle, no podía mentirle más a Soichiro porque sólo se lastimaba más y más. Comenzó a llorar al sentirse ahora si perdida.

-Lo siento, las cosas no son como crees… yo conocí a Ren en Clover, no sabía que era tu padre. Cuando me enteré fue precisamente cuando terminamos, por eso te pedí un tiempo porque me sentía muy mal con lo que había pasado, quería aclarar mis ideas sólo eso, pero ya no he estado con él desde ese día, te lo juro, solamente estábamos tratando cosas del trabajo, nada más, te lo juro Soichiro, yo no me acosté con él, no te he engañado desde que me salí de Clover-

-No te creo, yo ya no puedo confiar en ti, no después de esto.-

-Lo siento, es la verdad-

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada eh?, si esa era la situación, hubiera preferido enterarme desde un principio, te habría perdonado Mimi, por mucho que me doliera te habría perdonado, pero llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos y yo no voy a estar como un estúpido detrás de ti perdonándote todo.-

-Soichiro por favor, créeme yo te amo, y si no te dije algo fue porque me daba miedo que me dejaras, cometí un error, pero desde que Sali de Clover no he estado con él, de verdad, mírame, no te estoy mintiendo-

-¿Entonces por qué Ren no baja del auto para explicarme la situación?, porque está tan pálido, si y únicamente estaban arreglando cosas del trabajo.-

-No lo sé, que voy a saber yo-

Soichiro se dio la vuelta, ya no le interesaba lo que le dijera ella, ya no importaba que estuviera relacionado con Mimi.

-Espera- Lo jaló de un brazo, pero él se soltó muy violentamente.

-…….-

Una mirada de odio fue todo lo que recibió la chica de él. Mimi no podía creer que los ojos que tantas veces la miraron con amor, ahora la miraran con furia, era una sensación aterradora para ella, nunca nadie y menos alguien a quien amaba tanto, la había visto con esos ojos.

Un flash los cegó de repente, era el compañero de Soichiro, que sostenía la cámara mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Mi trabajo- Una segunda foto fue tomada.

-Ya basta, esto no te incumbe a ti-

-Sí, es mi trabajo, que tú estés envuelto en esta situación no importa…-

De la nada apareció Ren, que de una forma nada amigable le quitó la cámara al chico. Comenzaron a forcejear y terminaron en el piso, haciendo una pelea ridícula por una cámara. Soichiro no sabía que hacer, por un lado, su venganza, su única venganza para esos dos seres que sólo lo lastimaron sería una foto en primera plana, acerca de su relación desvergonzada. Sin embargo eso también le afectaba a él, y a su madre. Su mamá iba a ser la más afectada, con un escándalo público vinculando a su marido con una ex prostituta y ex novia de su hijo.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, la venganza perfecta contra su padre, sería esa, arruinar por completo su reputación y exponerlo, pero si hacia eso…su madre se moriría de vergüenza y de dolor.

-¿No vas a detenerlos?-

-No, si yo no puedo golpearlo al menos quiero ver como lo hace otro- Le decía mirando la deplorable escena, de su padre y su compañero de trabajo peleando, la cámara la traía en ese momento Ren, pero después de forcejear la cámara rodó por el suelo y llegó a los pies de Soichiro.

-Dámela- Le dijo su padre poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a él.

-No, es mi cámara y yo sabré lo que hago con ella. –

-Soichiro, sabes que no te conviene hacer esto, dame la cámara y terminemos con todo-

Sin previo aviso el puño de Soichiro se alzó y pegó duro y directo en la mandíbula de Ren. Era un golpe que quería darle desde hace años, pero que hasta ahora tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo. Ren cayó al piso más que adolorido, estaba impresionado que su propio hijo se haya atrevido a pegarle.

Soichiro lo miró una vez más con rabia y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el auto, caminó rápidamente cruzando el estacionamiento del hotel, llegó a la calle, y tuvo que esperar a que el semáforo cambiara a rojo. Trataba de calmarse, porque si no lo hacia se iba a poner a llorar en plena calle, mas de una persona se le quedó viendo al ver su estado, los ojos los traía cristalinos, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, su seño se fruncía y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Soichiro, por favor, perdóname-

Mimi lo siguió y lo jaló de un brazo para que pudieran verse frente a frente. La escena era vista por varias personas, la luz del semáforo se hizo roja y Soichiro intentó caminar pero Mimi con trabajo se lo impidió.

-Dime algo-

-Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte- Le respondió el con la voz apagada.

-No me dejes Soichiro, fue un error, sólo eso-

-Hay errores que no se pueden perdonar-

Soichiro se libró del agarre de Mimi, y caminó cruzando la calle, llegó hasta el auto, pero no tenía las llaves, su compañero era el que las tenía y no se veía por ningún lado. No le importó y decidió irse caminando, quedarse en ese lugar esperándolo sólo lo desesperaría más, así que optó por seguir caminando. Pero detrás de él iba Mimi, se estaba comenzando a cansar, el chico iba a un ritmo más rápido que el de ella. Lo siguió durante un buen tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un parque, finalmente Mimi lo alcanzó.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Fue lo que le dijo al sentirla junto a él.

-No, yo…por favor tan sólo escúchame, Ren y yo nos acostamos en Clover, yo no sabía que era tu padre, y después al ver que mi relación contigo iba bien se ofreció a ayudarme a conseguir un mejor trabajo. Y sí, fui al hotel con él, pero a comer, él intentó sobrepasarse conmigo pero yo no lo dejé, no pasó nada-´

Mimi habría podido seguir y seguir hablando, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mismo, su desesperación era mucho y sólo quería que Soichiro como siempre la perdonara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que la amaba y que nadie ni nada los iba a separar pero un golpe resopló entre los árboles del parque, y Mimi se llevó la mano a su adolorida mejilla. Soichiro la había abofeteado.

-Cállate, eres una gran mentirosa, sólo eso. Mimi yo me quería casar contigo, te lo iba a pedir, pero ya me di cuenta que no vales la pena, yo traté de sacarte de Clover y de toda esa porquería pero creo que tú estás muy agusto, así que para que seguimos engañándonos. Regresa a Clover y vuélvete la puta mayor o lo que sea, por mí te puedes acostar con quien se te pegue la gana. Pero yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a volver contigo, es la última vez que me ves y que me nos hablamos porque para mí ya estás muerta-

La castaña podía jurar que escuchó como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, el chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin una gota de arrepentimiento de lo que le había dicho y hecho. Para él Mimi Tachikawa ya no existía, si alguna vez la amó ahora sólo la odiaba. No volvería a verla, de eso estaba seguro.

Mimi se quedó unos segundos viéndolo fijamente, la figura de Soichiro se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta que ya no pudo verlo más, y fue así que finalmente prestó atención a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era observada por todas las personas del parque. Avergonzada, deprimida, dolida, acabada, golpeada, así se sentía, se apresuró a salir del parque, y tomó el primer taxi que pudo.

Pronunció con voz temblorosa la dirección a la que iba, y todo el camino aguantó las ganas de llorar que tenía, únicamente miraba por la ventana y pensaba una y otra vez en Soichiro. El taxista la veía por el espejo retrovisor, sin decirle nada, el aspecto que tenía no debía de ser bueno, ya que él no la dejaba de ver. Llegó a su destino, y se bajó del taxi pagando la cantidad que era menos de lo que siempre le cobraban, el taxista sintió pena por ella, eso era seguro.

Llegó como pudo a su departamento, evitando toda platica y saludo con los vecinos, y cuando al fin entró dentro, se soltó a llorar como una niña, lloró como no lo hizo en años.

WWW

Listo!, que les pareció este capi eh!, creo que ha sido el capi mas largo que he escrito, pero me gustó, el resultado. Había que poner muchos sucesos en un solo capi, y es que ya quería terminar la historia de Mimi.

Bueno pues para empezar, Mimi le pidió un tiempo a Soichiro porque estaba confundida con lo de Ren, aparte de que no se atrevía a actuar normal y como si nada hubiese pasado frente a Soichiro, asi que primero necesitaba calmar sus emociones para después poder fingir, jaja por asi decirlo. Pero pos si amaba a Soichiro, a pesar de todo, lo quería y por vario eventos desafortunados toda la relación se vino abajo. Aparte de que Soichiro ya tenia la espinita de que Mimi le ponía el cuerno y cuando finalmente la vio con su padre, pues explotó, por mucho que la quisiera, no le podía perdonar eso, y si lo hiciera, su realcion ya no seria igual. Ahhhh me rompí la cabeza tratando de encontrar una situación en la que Soichiro los cachara, pero creo que todo el capi quedó bien, a pesar de que sufri escribiendo porque no sabia que poner, escribia y borraba, escribia y borraba.

Ammm leyeron lo que le pasaba a Mimi cuando estaba con su jefa, como se sentía, como si ella no importaba nada, pues asi me siento con mi jefa XD, me atemoriza demasiado!, juraría que hasta miedo le tengo!

Entonces que les pareció?, espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo. ¿Quién fue el remitente del misterioso sobre que llegó con soichiro?, mmm piénsenlo, en el prox capi se sabrá esto, por el momento quise terminarlo asi, pero en el prox capi se sabrán otras cosillas, bueno pues ya volveremos al presente, y de nuevo estará mi adorado Matt, ya hacia falta en el fic, Soichiro le robó el protagonico por sólo unos cuantos capis.

¿No creen que últimamente hay muchos fanfics mimato??, pues yo creo que si, y es una alegría para mí, hay muy buenos fics, es un gusto leerlos!.

Bueno pues espero comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos, todo lo que quieran decirme, me quebré la cabeza con este capii, de hecho ahorita lo veo, y pienso le falta algo....pero al demonio son 36 hojas en Word!, ya no voy a escribir mas XD. Bien me retiro, gracias a todos y espero que me digan que les pareció.

El próximo capi en unos dos meses creo….ando muy ocupada, el trabajo me absorbe, y aparte ya tengo amorcitooo, jeje n_n, novio…asi quee creo que los próximos capis vendrán mas melosos y cursis dado mi estado de animo jeje. Bien, ahora si me voy, hasta luego!


End file.
